Love leaves you scarred-part two
by His Rose bud 125
Summary: Minato and Rachel are back. Rachel will have to face her demons her past and her biggest fear, love. Will Minato be able to save her from her demons? Will she finally see that the Blonde Hokage does love her? Or will it get ripped away from her?
1. Chapter 1

**Love leaves you scarred-part two.**

 **Minato OC**

 **Chapter one. She's home**

 **An, hello welcome to part two, please note this has not been edited in any way. Last time I had my partner do it but he no longer wants to. Also, my editor had a lot of shit happen in her life, she is still doing part 1 and will get around to part 2 eventually.**

 **If the spelling and grammar bother you that much then please, please don't read. I have tried my best.**

 **Those that have followed me over are aware I am partially sighted and I do struggle with the spelling a lot.**

 **Also, if you haven't read part one please do so, It will not make any sense if you continue without reading it.**

 **And enjoy. Let me know what you think?**

* * *

 **Three years has passed**.

Minato looked down at the paper in front of him, just the thought of signing it made him sick. It had been three years since Rachel had left the village and he would do anything to get her back, but this was not what he wanted. Signing this arrest warrant may bring her back but at what cost?

He shook his head the pen was in his had all he had to do was sign it. His hand trembled, why couldn't he sign it? It was what was needed to bring her back.

Still the images of her been hurt or pinned down haunted him, he knew her past and knew been in that situation would scare her.

But he really didn't have any choice she had unwilling put Konoha in danger, she had vital information on what would happen, if she fell in to the wrong hands, he dreaded to think what would happen. With a defeated sigh he sighed it, his hart heavy in his chest.

He handed it over to a waiting Anbu who promptly took it and puffed away.

Minato slammed his hands down on his desk and stood, he looked out to the window at his beloved village.

"How can you not realise how much danger you are in." he said to himself. His fear for her safety was growing. He was still connected to her via the seal he had placed on her to let him know when she hurt herself.

He was aware when she hurt herself and it sadden him that he could not flash to her and help her. He was also aware of when she got in to battels, thankfully there had not been many of those and from what he could tell she had not been seriously hurt.

He closed his eyes and thought back on the morning after she had disappeared.

 **Flash back.**

* * *

Minato arrived at his office and find Hiashi already there. Minato did not say a word and he would not until he was ready, this he knew would un-nerve the man.

Hiashi stood still none the less he only sigh of irritation was a twitch of his eye brow.

Minato made him wait a bit longer, he sorted out the paper in his office before he looked up at the man.

"Explain why you helped her!" he demanded.

"I was repaying a debit she saved my daughter."

Minato nodded. He could understand that.

"She's under my protection she is banned from leaving the village. She has information that not only endangers her life but the village's as well."

"You are not very forth coming with that girl, Lord Hokage. I did not know she was under your protection, all I did way pay off a debit, however I would have reconsidered if I have had that information to begin with."

He had a point Minato knew he hasn't kept his shinobi informed about her.

"What did you do to my seal?"

"I disabled her chakra pathways to it."

"So, it's completely dead then?"

Hiashi nodded.

"I cannot allow your actions to go unpunished you are under house arrest until I come up with something more appropriate."

Hiashi nodded as two Anbu appeared beside him.

"I accept all punishment. There is one thing though."

Minato nodded for him to speak

"Her chakra is different."

"Different how?"

"It's difficult to explain it's like there are two different chakra's both clashing with one another."

Minato thought. She had taken over Chi's body so perhaps it was Chi's chakra and her own, it would explain why it was so strong.

"Thank you for the information, but don't think this will get you off lightly." He nodded and was escorted out by the Anbu.

 **End Flash back.**

* * *

In the end he sealed away Hiashi Byokugon for a total of three months, the man was not happy but he accepted it none the less.

Rachel's letters had started arriving three weeks after she had left but he began to notice thanks' to Sakumo translating the code at the bottom of each letter that some were missing and not making it to the village. He had no doubt that Danzo was behind it.

He released her summons the first week she was gone his worry for her to grate.

His sensei had made it, but it took him a full year to recover from what had happened. Minato had to restrict him from leaving the village he was not up for finding Rachel, the toad sage had become Naruto babysitter. Witch Minato was grateful for.

As for Naruto Minato noticed his son distance himself from him, he didn't know if it was because of Rachel leaving or not, every way it saddened him to think his son hated him in some way, hell maybe he even blamed him for her leaving. Why not he blamed himself.

There was tension between the hidden cloud, not just because of the incident involving Hinata and his son all those years ago, but because they believe Konoha is hiding sometime from them, and in truth he was, he was hiding Rachel.

They had invaded the village twice more since then, and each time he did as before wiped their memory's and sent them back. Again, he suspected Danzo was weaving a web of lies to suit his own needs.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose he was tired, he was plagued with nightmares of Rachel been raped, though he knew that had not happened the seal connecting him told him so. But it was his greatest fear.

He had no idea if she would fight or freeze up. Ever way he didn't think he could stand knowing that was happing not be able to do something.

He clenches his fist in anger "Please Kakashi fined her."

His student was out looking for her unofficially of cause. The first month in and he had to drag Kakashi back because he was so exhausted, once rested he would leave straight away.

Minato had his hopes up and he knew he should not, but there had been a lead on her it was not a sold one but he had to hope.

He had to admit she knew how to disappear, he had thought about releasing Sakumo to bring her back, but the man was loyal to her now and not the village. He had told Kakashi to bring her back even if she does not want to. He trusted Kakashi judgement on using force.

As he gazed out upon his beloved village all he could do is wait for her safe return he just hoped she would not hate him for it.

" **Pup**?"

"Yes Jex."

" **Can you explain why I'm currently been used as a horse?"**

Rachel giggled. "Because the two-year-old likes it."

Jex swished his tall in annoyance, as the young girl tugged on his fur. He grunted as he continued to walk around the small garden. He towered over the fence if the child fell, she would sustain injury. Rachel had complete faith in him.

Rachel sat and platted the hair of a five-year-old girl.

Both of them took after their mother. A plump woman with a kind hart.

"There all done Aika, don't go messing it back up."

"Thank you, Hana." The girl ran off to play and Rachel smiled at her.

She had changed her name for obvious reasons, she didn't want to be found.

There first two years were pure hell, she couldn't stay in one place two long, she was on the streets, begging for money.

Jex stayed by her side, when she went in to a town he would wait on the outskirts.

She sent letters just as before she used her wolf summons to send them though she didn't expect them to die, she had lost three wolves, she had felt so guilty about it. Jex had summon the wolf leader Tora, he held no grudge against her which made her feel worse, she deserves his anger she had made a poor judgement, in sending the young wolfs.

Jex and Tora howled at the full moon for the loss of their pack members.

After that she had begun to see wanted posters everywhere, not only that but last week she saw that there was an arrest warrant out for her as well.

She could not believe the lengths he would go to bring her back to the village.

It made her angry, angry because he said he cared for her if he did he should just let her go.

She had thought she had seen him in the town's tea shop, she saw a mop of blond hair enter the shop, it took her a moment to realise it was not him his eyes were the wrong colure. But still it had sent her hart racing.

She turned when she heard the door open, and saw the plump woman herself.

"Oh, let me help with those."

"Thank you, Hana, dear." She took some of the bags from the woman and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"Your home early is something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"There was a man asking after you to day."

"What? What did you tell him?"

"That I have never seen you before in my life. Dear just who is this man you are running from? Is he and ex-lover?"

"Something like that." Rachel head was racing. "I can't stay but thank you for letting sit for your kids."

"It's me who should be thanking you." The woman hugged her, "I do wish you hadn't cut your hair." She said. Rachel pulled back and ran her hands through the now medium brown hair. She dye it every few month with a temporary dye. It wasn't as long now, it went to just below her shoulders.

"Well I had better be going, if I don't turn up in morning I've left, sorry to leave you in the lurch like that."

"Oh, its fine now go."

"Jex come, we have to go."

The wolf carefully deposited the young child before walking up to his master.

She left the woman to her two children and headed straight for the edge of the village.

" **What is wrong pup**?" he nuzzled her with his wet nose.

"Someone was asking about me, we should leave now. Jex grunted.

They entered the woods, it was quiet, it was too quiet.

"Jex?"

" **I don't smell anyone but that doesn't mean there is no one there** " he said growling lowly. " **Be ready pup**."

Rachel pulled out her staff from under her brown cloak. Jex walked beside her protectively. They carried on walking, every sound caused her to jump. Fear gripped her, the thought of going back to the village filled her with dread. Back to him and those caring azure blue eyes. She could see them now staring loving at her when she didn't deserve his love.

All of a sudden, they were surrounded by dogs, she didn't have no time to react as she was grabbed from behind and something was plastered on her right wrist, Jex disappeared in a puff of smoke, she lashed out with her staff and he let go of her, she was surrounded by the dogs, she turned to confront the man, and found it to be non-other than Kakashi. She tightened her hold around her staff.

"Yo." Was his greeting he stood lazily slouched posture, "Long time no see huh?" He sounded so dam casual like she had just bumped in to him on the street.

"I'm not going back."

He cooked his head to the side he wore his Anbu attire but without the dog mask. "You don't have a choice." He said.

She glared at him.

"I wasn't sure it was you at first but you were the only one in the tea shop to react to blond hair." He said.

Her sea-green eyes widened. "That was you?"

He nodded, she grits her teeth, "You been tailing me" it wasn't a question.

"Yes, I didn't want to take you whilst there were children around, so I waited. Plus, it gave me chance to find some info on you, it seems you go by the name Hana now."

"I'm not going back." she said again and she meant it. she glanced down at her right wrist to see a paper seal over it.

"It won't come off unless ever I or Minato remove it, your summons posed a problem for me to take you back." he said calmly.

Kakashi knew her and new her weakness, if she wanted to escape she would have to play dirty.

"Do you need a pack of dogs to help capture me?" she asked.

"No, not especially, but they will keep you from running." He said.

"How's Sakumo?" she asked, she wanted him angered or at least distracted she would play dirty if she had too.

"He's fine doesn't approve of me reading porn, but other than that" he shrugged.

Rachel twirled her staff, it wasn't working or at least he wasn't showing any signs that it was working.

"If you're attempting to get me angry or distracted it won't work," he said "I have my orders to place you under arrest and bring you back to Konoha."

"I'm not going back." she said again for the third time.

"So, you keep saying," he said, "I take it if I say come quietly you won't listen?"

"Heh you know me so well."

"Ok, then, Rachel Lockhart I'm placing you under arrest for crimes against Konoha. If you attempt to resist arrest I have been authorised to use force, though I don't want to."

So, he still felt guilty about pinning her to a wall despite it been three years ago now, maybe she can use that.

"Then use force I won't go back." she shouted, she charged him he dodged effortlessly, every attack he simply moved out of the way, he noted she held determination behind her sea-green eyes, but he had his orders.

She managed to just catch him on his left shoulder, he steeps back she panted heavily "You have improved since last we trained to gather, I'm impressed" he said, "But you can't keep at that pace and speed, just admit defeat and come quietly."

"No, no I won't go back Kakashi I won't go back to him."

"You, need to understand he's doing this to protect you."

"No, he wants to control me to be his little pet."

"You don't really believe that your eyes say so."

"I-I can't go back, why can't he just let me go?"

"You know why, he cares for you far too deeply to just let you walk away."

"Kakashi do you consider me a friend?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yes."

"In the beginning you didn't trust me you saw me as a threat a risk to Minato and Naruto, do you still see me that way?"

The wind blow ruffing their hair, "No, I see you as helping Minato and Konoha, you have already given us a better future."

A look of anger crossed her face, "To what end? I nearly got Jiraiya killed, I didn't save your team mates. I didn't save Naruto's mother."

"No, you didn't." he said sorrow was edged in to his vice. "But you did give Naruto a father, and you saved mine." His lone eye searched her own, she bit her lip, Kakashi would take her back to him, and those azure caring eyes of his.

"Kakashi let me walk away please." She pleaded with him.

"You know I can't do that."

"I thought so, then I'll give it my all. I won't go back."

She charged him again, this time he saw her strikes were more precise. He dodged, sending a kick to her staff it flays out of her hands and landed behind his pack.

She pulled a knife out and instead of pointing at him like he thought she would she amid it at herself across her wrist.

"Stay way." She said she slid the colour band off and pressed the blade a little deeper. He knew Minato would feel it if she cut. He had to be careful.

"Rachel put down the knife." He said. He saw the panic in her eyes, was she truly that afraid to see Minato? Or was she afraid of her own feeling for him? Ever way she was scared and cornered, one wrong move and she could hurt herself.

"I won't go back Kakashi." She said, voice shaky. He needed a distraction, he looked to his dogs they understand what it was he wanted, they begun to circle her and growling lowly, it was enough for her to take her eyes off him for a split second he shot forward pulling the knife away from her wrist and simultaneously plunging a needle in to her neck, it was the same type he used on her before during her integration with Minato. She would not wake until he removed it.

He caught her before she hit the floor the knife clattered to the ground. He adjusted his hold dismissed his pack and leaped in to the trees it was a good two days travel back to the village.

* * *

Minato waited for Kakashi return everything was all set up, he knew Rachel would mostly likely freak out about her new cell, but he honestly didn't know what to do with her.

He knew she would be unhappy at been brought back, and he also knew she would not want to stay, so that left him with the option of imprison her.

The cell was padded out, she could do no harm to herself whilst in there the problem was it would seem like she was back in a mental hospital, that alone would trigger and episode.

He had Tsunade and Inoichi on stand buy ready, truth be told he didn't want to see her, at least not yet.

He was the reason she had ran, and he didn't want to cause her more panic.

The copy Nin puffed in the room, he was relieved to see no Rachel. "She in the cell, sensei under Tsunade and Inoichi's care." Minato nodded he couldn't form the words to ask how she was, Kakashi answered anyway.

"She's different, sensei she's changed her appearance. I'm no medick but she appears to have lost weight to, she was quite adamant of not returning, to the point where she pointed a blade at herself."

Minato nodded it was all he could do but relief flooded him she back home, were he could protect her.


	2. Chapter 2 confinement

**Chapter 2 confinement.**

 **An, I forgot to add disclaimer so here it is I don't own Naruto Rachel is mine.**

 **Also warning for language Rachel has a potty moth in this chapter but really could you blame her?**

* * *

Rachel snapped her eyes open, as soon as the needle was removed, she shot up and the two occupants backed up giving her some room, her sea green eye's darted from left to right, her bereaving increased.

She was in a cell, not just any cell a padded cell.

 _No, no not here anywhere but here_. She thought.

"Easy, Rachel."

Her eyes snapped to Inoichi, stood next to him was Tsunade.

"This isn't like before." He said "You will not be restrained in any way."

Despite his words panic filled her, she stood on shaky legs, she quickly noted she had been changed in to plan white pyjamas.

"Let me out." She demanded, her voice filled with panic and anger.

"You know we can't do that." The mind walker said. She shot forward gripping Inoichi coat her knuckles truing white.

"Let me out of here NOW!" She shouted, her face twisted in to a mixture of anger and fear.

"Rachel calm down." He said calmly, he kept his hands by his sides any attempt to subdue here would not go down well.

"Calm down, don't you dare to me to calm down when I'm in a fucking mental hospital!." He winced at her use of language.

"You are NOT in a mental hospital this is just a…holding cell." He said.

She tugged on his coat, "I don't care what it is, let me out NOW!"

It was clear she was not listening, he gave a nod to Tsunade.

"Rachel I can assure you, nothing bad is going to happen, the only people allowed in this room are my self Tsunade and Minato." Upon hearing Minato's name, he saw something flash in her eyes betrayal.

"Were, is he? Tell him to come and declare me mad himself."

"He has left you in our care for the time being."

"Bullshit Inoichi, were, is he?"

"Rachel, please calm down."

"Or what? You will bring in the guys with white coats? To pine me down?" the grip on his coat tightened, as Rachel became more panicked.

"No, that won't happen they'll be no men in white coats."

She suddenly steeps back and away from them; out of the corner of her eye she saw Tsunade bring a syringe to her neck.

"What is that? Are you going to make me sleep? With the wrong dose of sedative, dam it, I will dream."

"It's to calm you down, not to make you sleep." Tsunade said.

"Bullshit, this whole thing is bullshit" she rubbed her eyes willing the tears to stay back. She was angry, angry at them, angry at herself for getting caught.

"Rachel we are just trying to help you." Tsunade said gently.

"Help me, help me! You think locking me in a fucking mental Hospital is going to help me?"

They both turned their face to each other unsure on how to approach this, they could not restrain her in any way, and it was clear she was distress about being in here.

When they looked back she had sunk down to the floor head in her hands.

They approached slowly.

"This-this isn't fair, I want out I want to be left alone."

"Rachel, we are doing this to help you." Inoichi had knelt down on her right side.

"How is this helping me?" she snapped lifting her head up to glare daggers at him.

Tsunade took the opportunity and she quickly plunged the calming sedative in to her neck, Rachel lashed out but it had already been done, Tsunade left leaving Inoichi who was still crouched beside her.

"I promise it will be nothing like before." He said before standing and also leaving.

Once she was left on her own, Rachel climbed up on to the bad she curled up in a ball and cried.

 **Three days later.**

* * *

Minato sat in his office, fiddling with a pen, he re-read the medical report from Tsunade on Rachel, Kakashi was right she had lost weight, not life threatening but still…

She had no other injuries, which he was relived to here, other than her old scares on her wrist that she frequently digs in to.

He had resealed her summons and had Tsunade remove the paper seal Kakashi placed on her.

However, the mind walker was not happy with him, Rachel showed signs of stress, and she refuses to eat or drink. She has also made several brakes for freedom when the Sannin took her for a bath and toilet brake.

That was not the only reason Inoichi was pissed at him, he had yet to go see Rachel himself. Truth be told he was rather apprehensive, according to Inoichi and Tsunade she's changed and he wasn't sure he wanted see that change.

"Didn't you make her a promise kid?"

He turned to see his sensei sat inside his office. He had sensed him a while ago but it was always best to hummer the man.

"Didn't you promise to help her?" he asked as made his way around the desk.

"Yes I did…..but she's changed."

"So, everybody changes, Minato what are you afraid of really?"

He inwardly winced trust his sensei to see right through him.

"That she hate's me, that she will never accept my help again, sensei I confessed my love to a broken woman, that was the last thing she needed to here, I'm the one who sent her running."

"That maybe so kid but she need's you, who was there for her when she wanted to die? Who told her to live? Are you just going to give up on her now because she's changed?"

He knew he was right but still, what else was holding him back.

"Are you afraid she will one day accept your love?"

His azure blue eye widened. "What?"

"That's it isn't it, you're afraid that one day she will accept your love, why are you so afraid of that, is it Kushina?"

"I-err"

"You know you can love, both right? Just because she not here anymore doesn't mean you can't still love her. And Rachel is here right now, in a cell waiting for you. Kushina will forever be in your hart kid, but Rachel is here."

He swallows the lump in this throat.

"Thank you sensei." He said and looked at his sensei in a whole new light.

"Well I do write romance novels after all" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

He stood and one again thanked the man before flashing to outside of Rachel cell.

Inoichi came from the room opposite where he sat witching her via CCTV camera in the room.

"How is she?" the Hokage asked.

"She's quiet at the moment, no outburst, she knows if she hurts herself you will show up, so….she avoiding doing that despite that first day were she asked for you all she dun since is curse you."

"Well I'll better go and see her, wish me luck."

"You don't need it, just stay off the topic of how you feel about her."

He nodded and entered her cell.

As soon as he did he was amazed at how much she had changed her golden blond hair was no more though Tsunade told him it was temporary, it was now a medium brown and a lot shorter then it was, her sea green eyes held betrayal, and he inwardly winced.

"What the fuck do you want?" he looked amusingly at her, Inoichi had told him about her potty moth but he honestly could not believe he was hearing it.

"You asked to see me did you not?"

She glared at him "It took you three fucking days to come and see me?" she stood from the bed folding her arms across her chest.

He was silent he was unsure on how to approach her.

"Do you understand why you are hear?" he asked.

"I'm here because YOU" she pointed a finger at him "Decided to play hero and dragged me back to the village."

"Yes, I had you brought back for your protection."

"Bullshit. You had me brought back to sooth your ego."

He winced he really didn't like her use of language.

"Rachel, you have information that could destroy the world if it fell in to the wrong hands…" He said trying not to raze his voice.

"Does it matter? I haven't done any good, people are still fucking dying, people who I cannot save."

"You've given up?"

She glared at him. Her facial expression did little to fool him, he took a step closer.

"What about me?" he said "You saved me, and you save Sakumo."

"Jex saved Sakumo." She said glancing away, "As for you, I should have saved both of you, I should have taken in to account how fucking hot headed Kushina was!" she was pulling on her hair.

Minato winced he didn't like seeing her like this he knew how her guilt taunted her dally.

He reaches out and pulled her hands from her hair, she flinched and takes a step back away from him, his hands dropped by his sides.

"Kushina was unpredictable yes." He said his azure blue eyes locked on to hers. "But it doesn't matter how much you plan something Kushina would always find a way to be unpredictable, even in battle if I ordered her to stay behind me she always found excuses to be beside me." He said fondly. "I don't blame you for her death." He said. He saw the surprise flicker across her face.

"You should" she said. Her hand went to her old scars and she begun to dig in "Because I could have stopped Toby long before that happened."

She expected him to be angry with her, she expected him to shout at her. When noting came she looked up at him to find his face full of softness.

"I kind of figured that out." He said softly.

 _Why was he not angry with me? Why, why, why?_

"Damnit stop been so fucking understanding!" She said, she let go of her abused wrist and stomped her foot.

"I don't want your kindness. I don't want your pity, and I definitely don't fucking want your love!"

The silence that followed was deafening, Minato sighed, ran a hand through his blond locks.

"Rachel, I-"

"I don't want to fucking here it Minato." She seethed. "You had me looked up, in a room that resembles a mental hospital, do you have any idea how that made me fucking feel?"

"You are locked up because if you weren't you would levee again."

"Dam right I would." She snapped.

"Your truly don't see the danger you are in do you?"

She glared at him.

"Rachel a member of the Akatsuki was in that village looking for you, Kakashi managed to put them off your cent and lead them in the wrong direction."

She looked surprised for a moment. "The Akatsuki?"

He nodded.

"Well dam." She stepped back and sat on the bed.

"Some of your letters didn't arrive." He said her gaze snapped to him.

"I lost three wolves." She said quietly. "I made a bad choice in sending them but then again that's all I seem to do isn't it? Is make bad choices." she rested her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands. "I didn't want this, I never wanted this." Her voice was filled with such pain regret he wanted to hug her and tell her it would all be ok, but he knew she wasn't ready for that so instead he knelt down In front of her.

"Racheal, you have done so much already, I wish you could see the good you have done." He said.

He looked at him "What good?" she snapped. He saw her defences were back up.

"There's been no Uchiha mascara." He said, he could not go in to detail here, he would need several privacy seals before he could talk to her properly about it, but he wanted to reassure her that what she has been doing the right thing.

"That wouldn't have happened." She said "Your alive, there was this big theory on how you convinced the Uchiha and the village. It was Tobi who manipulated Itachi along with Danzo he was forced to make a choice. A choice no teen should have to make." She wiped away at a tear. "The point is because you are alive things are different or would have been different whether I was here or not as long as you lived."

He couldn't deny her point but that did not mean she had not prevented some tragedy.

"I didn't interfere when I first came to the village, you did what you should have done and declared Orochimaru and SS criminal." She said.

"I got that letter warning me about him, I already had my suspicions about him, but that letter prompted me to act sooner than I would have done." He said. "You still warned me off him."

"Yes, but I stated that you already knew all I did was like you said prompt you to move early." She bowed her head again.

"Making me move early made a huge difference." He said.

"In what way?" she snapped looking up at him and staring to his azure blue eyes.

"Yes, I knew about the information but by acting early things have changed and still have the possibility of changing. It is that possibility that provides hope." He said.

She shakes her head denying his words not wanting to believe him.

"The kids you found they still died right? I knew and I could have saved them sooner but at the time you didn't listen to the letters, I could have saved so, so many more."

He saw how destress she was in, but he saw something she did not, she expects the outcome of the show she watched, she doesn't see the other possibilities she only sees one outcome, he knew she was trying to make an imperfect would perfect. And its' burden because she falls to see what is possible now she has changed something. He also knew no amount of talking would help her see. Her guilt clouded her vision of the future.

"You done all you could have done."

"It's not enough it's never enough!" she yelled. "I want this to fucking stoop, I want to-to go home….I want to wake up in my own bed and let it be all a dream, something I could write about make a new fanfiction…but no this is real, it's all to fucking real."

She lashed out pushing him away, wanting to distance herself from him. Minato allowed it he watched as she walked to the furthest end of the room, he stood.

"When are you going to realise that body you are in is yours now." He said angrily. He knew he was been hard on her but she would only see the other possibly if she let go of her guilt.

She whirled around, anger on her face. "I didn't ask for this… for her body, for this life."

He steeps towards her "Whether you ask for it or not it's yours now, and your responsibility, stop letting your guilt consume you, open your eyes to other possibilities."

She clenched her fist, he hadn't stop walking towards her he was now stood directly in front of her.

"How can you say that?" she seethed, "How can you fucking say that when I carry your wife's death as guilt…"

She flinched, when he placed his hand on the padded wall behind her she was cornered she had now were to go. He closed his eyes, she expected to see anger rage, and once again he surprised her. When he opened his eyes, they were filled with love and understanding.

She still could not understand why he was not angry with her?

"Your guilt makes you, you" he said, "I will see for you since you cannot." His tone was gentle understanding, and it made her so angry.

"Stop it! Just fucking stop it, stop been so dam caring and understanding." She lashed out and slapped him across the face her nails leaving a mark on his left cheek, Minato steeped back he allowed the hit, he knew she felt cornered and wasn't willing to except his kindness.

"Just leave me alone!"

He caught the next one her small wrist was in his strong hand he felt the flinch but did not release her.

"Rachel" he said tone waring. "I will let you go, but I will return I will come back every day until I get thought to you. It's in your best interest to start to except that I care about you, because I won't give up on you." He let go of her wrist and she backed up once more.

"it is also in your best interest to start eating, I'm now solely in charge of your care and well fair." He said.

He turned to leave "I will be back tomorrow with food." He gave her once last glance before he left the cell.

The mind walker was waiting for him.

"That could have gone better" he said. Minato sighed ran a hand through his hair.

"Will we ever get through to her?" he asked Inoichi.

"I don't believe it to be impossible, right now she is guarded she feels trapped and unable to help this world in any way."

"We know that's not true" Minato said.

"Yes, but she won't see it yet."

"What can I do?" he asked he wanted to help her in any way he cold.

"Keep doing what you are doing come back every day." The mind walker said.

And that's what he did the next day he entered her cell with a bowl of soup to which she ended up throwing the bowl and its contents at him.

This continued for a while though he took the precaution of sending a clone in first, each time he entered she would swear and curs at him throw the food at him and then remain silent though out his visits.

He was becoming concerned Tsunade recommended that she be force fed veer a feeding tube, but to do that she would have to be restrained. And he knew she would not take that well.

He was running out of options.

"What about letting Sakumo see her?" Shikaku asked, he was sat in the vacant chair Inoichi used to watch her through the monitor.

She was having an episode Minato had flashed to the cell because he felt the pain she was coursing herself.

Inoichi was already in there so he opted to wait and fond the Nara sat lazily in the chair.

"Sakumo?"

"Tell me why he gets under your skin so much, he was once a friend was he not?" the Nara asked.

"Yes, that's true…I err I don't know." Minato said folding his arms and learning against the wall.

"I do. I think it's' because she trusts him more then you."

Minato's eyes snapped the Nara's and found a smirk on the genius's face.

"Fine yes it's because she trusts him more than me." He said turning his head away.

"Thought so, but I think she will open up to him and he may help her to see that she need to trust you."

"I'll think about it."

The Nara inwardly grinned he knew Minato would allow the man to see her if it meant helping her.

Inoichi came back out of her cell looking a little worse for were his hair looked like it had been pulled on.

"It's exactly what It looked like weren't you watching?" he asked the Nara.

"Nope" he replied lazily.

Inoichi pulled the bobble out of his hair and took a come out of his pocket to come it back in to place.

"How is she?" Minato asked.

"She…..settled now, she fell asleep it was a nightmare that set it off." he said as he finished putting his hair back up. "Though that time was pretty bad she dug quite deep I may need Shizune to come and look at it."

Minato stroked the skin under his protective arms guard, he felt his old scar were she had cut him when she tried to end her life.

"What else can we do seeing her like this….is"

"We know, Minato, we know we don't like it ever, but for now until she sees that we are here for her, there's not much else to do." Inoichi said with regret in his voce he to heat to see her like this too.

She had no concept of time so when the cell door opened again and she sighed expecting it to be Minato.

"Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

"Language little one Jex would not approve."

Her eyes widened and she spun around to see Sakumo stood with a bowl in his hands.

"Not pleased to see me little one?"

* * *

 **An, sorry to leave it there tell me what you all think so far? Rachel cannot see a light at the end of the tunnel those that suffer from depression will understand. Those that don't trust me it's how it goes.**

 **Also, I know a lot of you think Minato is being pushy but think about it he's lost Kushina he doesn't want to louse Rachel.**

 **Anyway, I don't want to update to fast since I'm still writing it.**

 **And big thank you to all the follower's favourites and reviews you all brighten up may day XD.**


	3. Chapter 3 Giving in

**Chapter 3 Giving in.**

* * *

She was surprised it was him, why was it him? Waite what was Minato up to?

He strode in to the room sitting in the middle and placing the bowl of food in front of him.

"Come sit, eat little one."

She was too stunned to do anything but do as told she sat but did not make a move for the bowl. She eyed the man in front of her. It was clear he was still a prisoner he wore a blue standard Konoha prisoners outfit with a serial number printed on his right breast.

He also had chakra suppressant cuffs on. Obviously, they still saw him as threat.

"Minato approached me little one, though I must admit you worried me when you left."

She bowed her head "Sorry."

"Things did no go to plan I take it?"

"No, it all went to hell, I sent Jiraiya after Nagato."

"Yes, I heard about that, he has made a full recovery so I here."

"Not the point I still sent him."

Sakumo sighed he knew how her guilt taunted her, he gestured to the bowl. "And why are you not eating?"

She crossed her arms cross her chest and puffed out her cheeks.

"I'm not hungry and can you blame me they locked me in a room that resembles a fucking mental hospital."

"Language" He chided lightly. Minato had said she had a potty moth on her and he knew Jex would not approve of it, he also knew Minato didn't like it ever.

She scowled at him.

"Eat little one. Then we can talk."

"But we are not alone." she pointed to the camera.

"There is more than one way to talk or have you forgotten?"

She nodded her head and picked up the bowl begun to eat, it wasn't that bad, she ate most of it before she set the bowl down.

Her hands flow in in the language of her old life, she had a deaf friend through high school.

She had taught Jex it so they could speak when their parents were around, they thought it was cute a brother and a sister sharing a secret code.

Jex had taught Sakumo it, it was one of the things he did to prove that it was him, when she first met him after Jex's death. She just had to remember not to mouth what she signs.

* * *

"Please tell me you can decode that?" Minato asked the Nara.

"Maybe but not right away," the Nara sad scrutinize the screen in front of him. "It's nothing like Anbu code, or any other code for that matter, I think this is from her world."

Inoichi remember something "Oh she had a deaf friend at school we skipped a lot of it. She speaking in….." he thought for a moment trying to recall what it was "Sign language."

"Do you want to stop them?" Shikaku asked.

Yes, he wanted to but he once again saw how relaxed she was around him, how she opened up to him.

Part of him knew he should stop the conversation for Konoha safety. They could be talking about anything.

But yet part of him wanted to make her happy, and Sakumo seemed to do that.

He was torn once again his duty as Hokage got in the way of making her happy.

"I think there arguing." Inoichi said tearing Minato from his thoughts. He looked to the black and white screen and found that they had stood. He noted how stiff their postures looked and how their hands moved faster.

He moved to the door and opened it a crack so he could here and be ready to intervene should he have too.

"No." he hears Rachel shout, he tensed. "I will not give him the benefit of the doubt. He fricken put me in a room that-"

"I know little one, but when are you going to see? He has your best interest at hart." Sakumo said defending him Minato realised.

"How can you defend him when he looked you up too?"

"Because little one, I have known him since he was a young boy and I know Minato has a good hart."

There was silence he herd her sniff. "I hate that you trust him so much." She said.

"Jex said you idolised him back in your world."

"I-I did, I-I mean I still do, he's a hero not every day someone chooses to give their life for the sake of an enter village."

Minato's breath hitched.

"Then why so hostel towards him?"

"I'm afraid." She said. There was silence and he thought she wasn't going to answer.

"Little one?" Sakumo prompted. He hears a sigh from her.

"I'm afraid I'll fall, I'm afraid he'll die. So, I push him away." He could hear the emotion behind her words, she choked on a sob "If-if I keep him at a distance then it won't hurt so much when I fall."

"What make you so sure you will fail?"

"Because I faiI, I always do. I let so many people die already he'll find out who Tobi is, he'll go after him he'll get himself killed. And then…..And then Naruto will be alone."

"So, will you little one." He pointed out.

"Yes" she said sadly. "Yes, I'll be alone too." Minato didn't miss how hollow her voice had sounded.

There was more silence.

"Little one" Sakumo said gently. "The more you push him away the more you are hurting him, and yourself."

"But it's easier that way." She said almost pleadingly.

"It may be easier but in the long run you will regret it, as for what we talked about I think you need him, you need his help and resources."

"Can't you just brake out?"

Sakumo chuckled a deep rumbling sound Minato remember it from his childhood.

"Yes, I could if you asked me too, but I think I have been away too long it's time I repair the relationship with my son. Besides with Anbu after me it would be much harder to gain information and maintain my cover."

There was silence before Minato hears her speak.

"I won't order you to break out, if anything I order you pledge your allegiance back to the village, they need you more than I do."

"Little one I cannot, no will not abandon you."

"You're not." She said. "I know, I know Jex said to look out for me but honesty I don't expect you to keep to that promise, Sakumo you are a shinobi of Konoha, teach your son what you never got around to teaching him, he needs you and will need you when he learns of our secret."

There was silence as if Sakumo was mulling over her words.

"If that is what you want little one, then I shall do as you ask."

Her words had once again put Minato on edge, just what was there secret? He hoped Sakumo had convinced her to trust him more.

"It's time I went little one, the Hokage has listened in long enough."

Minato face heated up at been caught by the man, his senses as sharp as ever.

"He's been listing? Dam you Minato." The door was pushed open and she stood just inside Minato had backed up and let it open, she knew she could not exit the room without someone channelling chakra in to the seal on the door. Her face had an angry expression on it and he gave her an apologetic look.

"Save it." she snapped, Sakumo stood behind her a grin on his face he had the half-eaten bowl in his hands, she stepped aside allowing him through. Minato placing his hand on the door frame channelled his chakra thought it, Sakumo passed through and stood next to the Hokage, two Anbu immediately flanked him.

He handed the bowl over to Minato and the Anbu took him by the arms before puffing away. He looked to Rachel who had a disapproving look on her face.

"They treat him a lot better now at Kakashi request."

That seemed to appease her.

She folded her arms. "How long am I going to be locked up in here for?"

"That depends on you." He said. She glared at him.

"I'm due at a meeting" he said. "Once I'm dune I'll come back and we can talk." He gave her a warning look "And I mean talk, no more of that potty moth."

She glanced away, and he rested his hand on the door handle.

"I promise I will be back." he said gently, she nodded stepped back and allowed him to close the door.

She was once again in a room filled with silence, she went over to the bed and sat on it hugging her knees to her chest. The voices inside of her head were raging due to how quiet the room was.

She was still angry at them but if she wanted to get out of here she would have to start to cooperating with them.

Truth be told she was wondering how Naruto was doing, she hadn't asked because she abandoned him so she had no right to ask how he was.

 _That's right you left that poor boy to suit your needs, you abandoned him, it was all you, oh and let's not forget your fault Sakumo is currently in a holding cell, your fault Toby is out their wreaking havoc._

It mocked her she flopped down on to the pillow and laid on her back.

 _Oh, and Minato poor, poor Minato falling for the likes of you even though you killed his wife._

She whimpered and went for her wrist before stopping she remembered Minato had said he was at a meeting hurting herself would draw him away from it, she let her hand fall to her side.

 _That's right I wonder how many sleepless nights he had whilst you were away. Hum? he cares for you far too much he must have been so worried about you, I wonder how that effected his job? Was he sleep deprived? was he short tempered with his staff? Did he snap at Naruto? Again, all your fault._

She was completely lost to it, all she cold here was the voice in her head, she tried to scream to shout for help, for Inoichi but she can't all she could do was listen to it. Listen to the endless taunts endless guilt, endless telling her to end it.

She wanted it to stop, she wanted it to be quiet.

 _Hold your breath, hold it don't inhaled don't breathe, just die like you deserve too._

She found herself following the instructions she thought against the body's natural urge to take a breath.

 _That's right die, die, die_. It taunted in her head.

Her body began to convolve.

 _That's it remember how it was when the guy held your throat right before you died? It will be just like that but this time you well get piece._

"Rachel."

Was someone calling her?

"Rachel."

Who was it? Who was calling her?

 _Don't listen die, die like you have always wanted don't breathe Remember how many you have killed, remember you deserve death, remember how you don't belong in this world._

"Shit, get Minato now!"

Her lungs were burning and she could hear her heart beat began to slow down.

Y _es, that's it. Don't breathe, don't breathe it will be over soon_.

She felt something cold on her head, the shook made her breathe, seeing Inoichi leant over her she panicked and lashed out, whatever was on her head fell to the floor. He backed up and she sat up backed herself against the wall. Her bereaving was heavy as she took in air.

"Easy Rachel, it's ok." The mind walker said as he tried to asses her.

Her sea-green eyes darted from left to right but there was only Inoichi in the room, the door that led out of the room was open.

"Take deep breaths ok?"

She hadn't meant to do that, why had she done that? Why did she listen?

As he coached her on how to breathe, she became more relaxed.

"What happened?" she hears Minato's voice before she saw him dart through the door, the anguish and worry on his face caused her to look away.

Inoichi stood and steered Minato in to the corner of the room they spoke in hush tones.

Minato felt extreme worry for her as Inoichi guided him in to the corner of the room.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"She held her breath and nearly passed out, if I had to guess I think the voices made her do it, but you can't kill yourself from holding your breath once you pass out your body automatically takes a breath." ( **Google it)**

Minato ran a hand thought his blond locks, he didn't feel a thing via the seal connecting them that only reacts to physical pain.

"I think keeping her in here for much longer is going to brake her." Inoichi said.

Minato looked towards her, she was hugging her knees and rocking slightly.

"I know, but if I let her out she will run." He said turning back to Inoichi.

"So, convince her to stay. If she's in here any longer Minato I'll take this to the council, this is not healthy for her."

For Inoichi to do this he knew Rachel's mental health was at risk.

He nodded, to show he knew on how Inoichi felt about it.

"What now?" he asked the mind walker.

"Stay with her talk to her, if you can get her to tell why she did it, I'll talk to her later, she responds better when it's you."

He patted Minato on the shoulder before saying something to Rachel, picking up the cloth that was on the floor and leaving the room.

There was silence and he shifted from foot to foot he didn't know what to say or how to start a conversation up.

"I'm sorry." She said his gaze snapped to her, she wasn't looking at him.

"I-I didn't mean to-to do that." She stuttered out.

He was surprised she was talking.

"It's just it's so quiet and-and the voices were so loud." She still wasn't looking at him but she was talking and Minato new she usually pushed him away before she would start talking.

He saw she had unshed tears in her eyes, she was biting her lip and she was trembling slightly.

"I'm sorry." She said again "I-I drew you away from your meeting."

Minato's eyes widened, _she feels guilty because she drew me away form a meaning?_ He thought disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry for-for making you worry, whilst I was away."

His breath hitch, he wasn't expecting this.

"I'm sorry for all of It." she said desperately. "Please Minato." Her sea-green eyes looked on to his and he saw fear and desperation behind them. "Please I won't run, I promise I won't run, just…." she scrunched up her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears back "I-I can't stay in here." She opened her eyes they spoke volumes pleading with him.

"Please I'll be good, whatever you want please."

Her voice was filled with desperation and pleading.

"Rachel." He said calmly as he approached her slowly, and sat on the bed next to her, there was enough space between them.

"Rachel, I want to trust you I do." He looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes but he also so that she accepted that, she bowed her head dropping eye contact with him.

"Give me a few days to sort something out ok? For now, and for Naruto's sake I can't have you living with us."

She nodded but did not raise her head.

"You hurt my son when you left." He said it gently there was no anger or hate in his voice. _You hurt me too_ , he added mentally.

There was silence as he chose his words carefully.

"Naruto was devastated when you left, he's pushed me away, and I think he feels that I will leave too."

Her head snapped up and he saw guilt in her eyes.

"There for you see why am reluctant to have you stay with us."

She nodded and bit her lip nervously. "Are-are you mad at me?" she asked.

He closed his eyes thinking long and hard.

"Yes." He finally said. "I am but not for the reason you think." He opened his azure blue eyes staring intently at her. "I understand why you left." He said "I backed you in to a corner and for that I am sorry. What I'm angry for is the fact that you fail to see the danger you put yourself in, or the village."

She once again bowed her head, she was unable to look in those azure caring eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said barely above a whisper but he heard it, he wondered if this was her braking point, she hadn't swore at him or pushed him away.

She was trembling, and he saw her tears falling he wanted to reach out touch her, hug her.

"Rachel." He said softly, he hastily reached out his hand, sliding it under hers, she flinched but didn't pull away, he gently moved his thumb over the back of her hand. He had forgot how small her hands were or how it felt to have her hand in his. He could feel her trembling.

"Rachel," he said again.

"I-I I'm scared, Minato, I'm scared of you I'm scared of the love you have for me."

He closed his eyes the emotion he felt too grate to show her through his eyes.

He took a deep shuddering berth preparing himself.

"Then I won't love you." He said.

Her head snapped up "Minato, look at me and say that."

He was a shinobi he's had years of practicing hiding his true feeling behind a hard steal mask.

He opened his eyes and stared emotionless down at her.

"Say it again."

"I won't love you." He said it took very self-effort not to let his mask slip.

She stared long and hard at his face, but she could not see a any sign that he was lying.

"You can't keep to that." She said. "You can't!"

"Rachel, I'd rather have you by my side then risk lousing you. If not loving you keeps you here then so be it."

She was silent, he gently let go of her hand.

"Don't get me wrong I will still care for you, but I won't love you." He said.

She gave him a sad smile. "If-if you say so." He wondered if she believed him or not ever way she accepted it.

"I have to go for now" he said. "I promise to get you out of here just give me a few days to sort things out ok?"

She nodded and he excited the cell once outside he leaned his head against her cell door only then did he let his mask slip, he felt his hart braking. And he wondered if he cold honour not loving her.

"Your and idiot you know that." Inoichi said. "Just because she Incapable of it now doesn't mean she won't want your love someday."

"It's ever this or risk losing her again, and I can't bear that thought so for now not loving her is the only way to keep her here then I'll do it no matter how much it hurts." In a flash he was gone.

* * *

 **An. Don't hate me for that!**

 **There will be a reason for that later. I can't give too much away but I promise it will be worth sticking around for. XD**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto Rachel and this plot is mine.**


	4. Chapter 4 Kushina's seal

**Chapter 4**

 **Kushina's seal**

* * *

Rachel did as Minato had asked, she waited patiently, she had stopped fighting them. She ate when food was left.

She no longer fought angst Tsunade, when taking bathroom brakes, as a result the Sannin gave her some hair die remover, it got most of the die out a few more washes and her hair would be back to normal.

She hadn't seen Minato since he told her to be patient.

She wondered if it was the right thing to have him not love her. She shivered she was so scared of that word love.

Why she didn't honestly know why, she didn't want to dig thought her emotions to find the answer it was buried to deep, and at the moment she was barely holding it together inside of the padded cell.

Inoichi had helped he coached her on mediating again, it was helping a little. But the wait was killing her she wanted out of this cell. She cringes with embarrassment and having been told she could not have killed herself, she should have known that she babysat enough kids for crying out loud, then again all she cold here was the voice inside of her head. Nothing else mattered.

She took a deep breath to calm herself she would not force his hand she would wait.

When the cell door opened she looked up from where she sat on the floor.

It was Minato, she stood and tried her best to hide the desperation and hope she felt.

He smiled gently at her, so, so gently but there was something missing from his eyes.

It was apparent he still cared for her but the love, the love had gone from his eyes. She swallowed she wasn't sure whether to be reassured buy that or not.

"Are you that egger to go?" he asked humour laced his voce.

She nodded, as he approached, she wondered how this was going to work. Technically she was still a prisoner.

It must have shown on her face. "I will transport you to your new….home." he said. "As before you are restricted from leaving, food will be brought in with Knife and fork if necessary." He gave her a pointed look. "The female Anbu will be on stand buy as always, but there are cameras watching you also, the bathroom is the only place without one, but that is what the Anbu is there for."

She nodded meekly.

"Err are-are the charges still up against me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He said. "However Shikaku is handling the council there is no evidence that you leaked any information there for the charges will probably be dropped, and they don't know about the letters you sent. But that will not gain you your freedom." He said firmly.

She was tempted to ask what would, but she already knew, she had to start trusting them.

She turned her head away and blow a strand of hair out of her face.

"Shall we go then?" he asked. She turned back to him smiling slightly.

He led her to the cell door where he channelled chakra in to it the seal on the door, he let her step out and he gently took her hand his and flashed to her new House.

She hasn't felt his jutsu for a while and her breath left her lungs and her knees buckled if it weren't for his quick reflexes she would have fallen to the floor.

"Dam I forgot how bad that felt." She whined. She heard him chuckle lightly she had her eyes closed willing the dizziness to go away.

She was gently placed down on something soft. She was propped up slightly, she guessed a sofa.

"I'll get you a drink." He said.

She mumbled a reply.

She opened her eyes to find she was in a house. The Livingroom was well furnished. She was laid on a red lether sofa.

"Here." He said holding out a cup of water.

She sat up and took the cup mumbling a, thanks, she drank and handed the cup back to him, she got up and followed him. He gave her a tour of the small hose. Told her not to leave unless there was a fire or an attack.

Told her that her cloths had been moved here.

"Thank you." She said when they had once again entered the living room. "Thank you, for letting me out of that cell."

He blinked but nodded. "We both still have a long way to go before you have earned your freedom."

She nodded.

"Well then I'll leave you to settle in, if you need anything call out mouse and the female Anbu will appear."

She wanted to ask him to stay a while but things already felt awkward between them as it was.

"Oh, and Tsunade will be stopping by to discuss your sleeping arrangements." He said "You haven't been sleeping well in the cell so don't be all that surprised if she wants to knock you out to night."

Rachel nodded she was expecting it.

"Min-Minato, cold I maybe write a letter to the woman who took me in? She'll be worried sick."

Minato's gaze left hers, he was hoping to avoid telling her, in fact Inoichi told him not to tell her, but he couldn't lie, not to her.

He ran a hand through his blond locks.

"Take a seat." He said. She did so though her face palled and she was rubbing her hands together nervously. He sat next to her there was enough space so their arms were not touching.

"Do you remember when I said that there was an Akatsuki member after you, and that Kakashi had sent him in the wrong direction?"

She nodded but he could already see the fear and panic in her sea-green eyes.

"He went back and-and."

"No, no, no" her hand thought to her moth.

"I'm sorry." He said gently "He killed the woman and her two children."

Tears sprung to her sea- green eyes they were suddenly filled with…. guilt.

"It's my fault." She said. "I stayed, I should have left sooner."

Her hand went for her wrist, he snatched both her hands in his not allowing her to harm herself.

"No." he said "You are not going down this road, Rachel." He said firmly. "This was not your fault, even if you hadn't have stayed there something else could have happened to them. This was not your fault."

She squeezed her eyes shut willing the tears to stop, but it was no use.

He did something he has wanted to do since she came back to the village he hugged her, inhaling her sweet smell as he did so, he once again noticed the flinch but she did not pull way.

He stroked the back of her head and whispered comforting words to her as she sobbed.

He ended up staying with her until Tsunade came, she offers no resistance as she simply held out her arm.

The Sannin gave her the sedative and he carried her to her bead.

He gently laid her down before he stood she grabbed his wrist "Stay, please till I fall asleep." He nodded and took her hand kneeling on the floor next to the bed he gently stroked the back of her hand and watched as her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

 **3 weeks later**.

Rachel had adapted to her new….Home. The Anbu was ever present. Though she never saw her unless she called for her.

Inoichi comes to visit at least once a day, she sits she talks she greaves for the woman and two children, truth be told she was done fighting them. Not in the sense that she wanted to die, not like before, no she was just done hiding things from them, from Minato, though she would not tell him about Tobi she feels it would be too much for him if he learnt that it was his student and she didn't want to hurt him like that, so she would not tell him about that but anything he asked off her she no longer pushes him away.

Not that he stops by much he seems to be keeping his distance from her, but she doesn't know if that is a good thing or not.

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts, since she has been good, she allowed her own food supplies she had just eaten dinner and was washing the pots, after she dried her hands she turned around. Only to come face to face with Kushina.

She jumped gripping the sink, Kushina held her finger over her lips to silence her.

"Shh ok? No one else can see me but you I'm here to talk that's all."

Rachel was unsure if she was imagining it or not, it would not be the first time her guilt had manifested its's self.

"I'm real, I'm not your guilt Ya'know." She said. "Look make a cup of tea go and sit on the sofa and I'll talk. Ya'know." It was Kushina smile her soft features that made Rachel realise that she was not imagining it that it was the real Kushina.

She nodded, and set about making the tea, she realised she could not speak to Kushina since she had an Anbu gards though they knew she had voices in her head she didn't think she could get away with a full-blown convocation without them sending for Minato or Inoichi.

"Mouse." She called the said Anbu appeared

"May I please have a note pad and a pen?"

The Anbu nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. By the time she sat on the sofa her tea in hand the Anbu had returned with the items she requested.

"Thank you." She said and the Anbu went back in to the shadows.

Rachel set down her tea and wrote on the pad.

 _Not that I'm not glad to see you, really I am but why are you here?_

Kushina sat down next to her but Rachel didn't feel the cushion dip, it was almost like she was a ghost.

"That was clever thinking Ya'know I would not have thought to ask the Anbu for a note pad and pen…as for why I'm here well talk about that soon." She said smiling. "Now I-I just want to chat ya'know random stuff. Like the Raman, and the weather, oh gosh I'm rambling ya'know."

 _Don't worry about it._ She wrote down, _if you're wondering how Naruto Is I don't know, I'm not allowed to see him at the moment._

"Oh, I know I saw it all." She said. "Hey this is a nice sofa ya'know red is the best."

 _Kushina?_

"Oh fine." She huffed "I'm here to apologise for lying to you."

Rachel eyes widened.

 _You don't have to-_

"Yes, I do." She said. "I lied to you, I told you I would find a way around the death reaper seal. See the thing is I knew the moment you said it that there was no way around it." Kushina ran her hands through her hair, nervously.

 _You knew? And you still went ahead with it?_

"You still don grasp what it means to be a shinobi what I did I did to protect my village and my son and husband."

Rachel could feel hot tear behind her eyes but she held them back.

 _Your right I don't get it, I never got it, Kushina you both cold have lived. I could have been the sacrifice._

"NO!" Kushina yelled "No it was my duty as a mother and a kunoichi to protect what was dear to me." She said softly. "I'm here to tell you to stop feeling guilty over my death it was my choice."

"But I told you." Rachel whispered out she could not hold the tears back now.

"I'm so glad you did, you let me have the chance to protect those closest to me." She reached out a hand but Rachel could not feel it on her face "Oh Rachel don't cry for me… I'm happy…. I'm happy that you gave me the chance to do my duty as a mother."

"Kushina…."

"I have to go my chakra is fading but promise me promise you will look after Naruto and love Minato for me."

Kushina smiled it was a sad smile but Rachel saw it the happiness in her eyes.

"Kushina no don't go." She stood and watched as Kushina faded away in to nothingness and yet somehow she felt lighter than ever before.

Her odd behaver had no doubt attracted the Anbu attention, she didn't have to wait long before there was a yellow flash and Minato enveloped her in to a hug.

"Rachel what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, when the Anbu had arrived and said Rachel had called out his wife's name, he feared her guilt was once again taunting her.

But as he hugged her he felt it, how could he not? His late wife's chakra felt warm and comforting. He felt it fade.

He looked down at the discarded note book on the sofa.

 _Not that I'm not glad to see you, really I am but why are you here?_

 _Don't worry about it. if you're wondering how Naruto Is I don't know, I'm not allowed to see him at the moment._

 _Kushina?_

 _You don't have to-_

It was a once sided conversation, he felt Rachel trembling in his hold and moved his hand across her back comfortingly.

 _Had she placed a seal on Rachel also_? He wondered.

"Shush its ok" he said softly.

"K-Kushina….w-was here" she looked up and he saw desperation for him to believer her "I swear she really was here."

"I know, I felt her charka, though it's gone now." He said softly.

He didn't ask her why she had visited that was between them.

After a few moment she seemed to calm down somewhat.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I not only took you away from you work I'm crying on you again."

"It's fine." He said. He gently sat her down on the sofa and picked up the still untouched tea.

"Tea?"

"Yea, thanks."

He left to make the tea he wondered how this would affect her, would she feel more guilt?

Had Kushina told her not to feel guilty?

He shook his head it was between them.

He took two mugs of tea back through to the living room. He had thought about letting her live at the cottage but he had forgotten he rented it out to a elderly couple they had retired from shinobi life and just wanted to live out there days peacefully.

He handed the tea to her he noted she had the note pad in her lap.

"Thanks." She mumbled out.

He sat beside her and they both drank their tea in silence.

"She-she said not to feel guilty." Rachel said quietly.

Minato looked at her she had put the cup down on the table next to the sofa and was fiddling with the pen.

"You don't have to tell me." He said.

"I-I want to." He nodded. "She said it was her duty to protect you and Naruto as a mother and as a shinobi and as a wife."

Minato felt the lump in his throat.

"She said I didn't grasp the Shinobi world and maybe she right because I don't get it, I don't understand how you can just sacrifice yourself like that….. Maybe as a mother I see it but for the village? I-I don't get it."

Minato understood that her world didn't have a shinobi society.

"What if because I don't get it, that I have made wrong choices?" she looked at him and he saw the doubt in her beautiful sea- green eyes.

"I can't tell you if the, choices you have already made were right or not…. You saved me and for that I will be forever grateful you gave Naruto a chance to have one parent. That should be enough to tell you that you have done all you could have done. And you can't change it just keep moving forward." He said.

She bit her lip it was a habit she had when she nerves or about to lie. He went with the nerves one.

"Can I ask how the hell you do it? You're in charge of an enter village you send people to their deaths children in some cases. How is that not crushing you?"

"Because." He said "I don't let it crush me. I may have ordered them to their deaths but I know that they willingly gave up their lives to protect the village." He said. He saw she accepted it but he knew she still did not understand it.

The silence resumed and he finished his tea. It was nice just to sit next to her he knew for now that was the closed he was ever going to get. And he was happy with that he could not force himself on her, if she did not want his love then she would not have it.

"Well I need to be going." He said he stood she followed.

"Um thank you." She said quietly.

"No trouble really, you know I'm here for you."

She nodded, he wanted to reach out and tilt her head up so she was looking at him, he wanted to plant a small kiss on her lips. But he didn't he simply smiled and said good bye before flashing back to his office and doing mandarin paper work.

* * *

 **2 DAYS LATER**.

Naruto had his hands shoved in to his pockets as he trudged home form the Academy.

"Stupid Iruka sensei making me clean the erasers." He muttered under his breath.

"You deserved it dope, you did prank him."

"Shut it idiot who asked you?"

"Don't tell me to shut up you looser."

"I'm not a looser you jerk so shut it."

Sasuke sighed he knew better then to keep on arguing with the dope. They both looked up to see who had called them,

Sasuke expression lit up upon seeing his older brother.

"Itachi your back."

"Of cores little brother." He affectionately flicked Sasuke on the for head earning a scowl off his younger brother.

"Naruto you are welcome for tea out our house." Itachi said addressing the boy.

"Oh, not tonight but thank you though." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Very well. Come along Sasuke father is waiting for us."

"Hn."

Naruto watched as they walked away, slightly envious but only slightly.

He knew his dad was busy he also knew it was party his fault his dad wasn't around, after all he had been pushing him away.

Even with the nightmares he still would not go to his father.

He was scared that he would leave him too mom did, ok so he didn't really no his mom, only what hid dad had said. But Aunt Rachel left. And he was afraid his dad would leave.

He prefers to hang out with the purvey sage, then his own dad.

Guilt twisted in his gut again but he shoved it back down.

He made it home as usual there was on one there.

His dad had extended the house so that there was more room. Kakashi permanently lived there and the extra room was for Aunt Rachel if she ever came back.

He was sad after she left he didn't understand why she had left but he knew she was scared when she did.

His dad had promised to do all he could to find her.

He walked in to the kitchen intent on getting a snack when something on the table caught his blue yes.

"Aww jeez has dad left his papers again?" he asked aloud. "Man, he's getting forgetful." The boy mumbled.

He gathered the papers up he was going to take them to his dad but he stopped dead in his tracks when the name on one of the files caught his eyes.

 _Rachel Lockhart._

He pulled the chair out and knelt on it to read it. he skimmed though it until he came to her whereabouts

 _Current location…Konoha under guard and house arrest_.

Underneath was the address.

"What she's back and dad didn't tell me?" he sounded angry hell he was angry.

He took the file and made his way out of the house.

First thing he did was louse his Anbu guard he could only do that if it wasn't the dog one, if it was him then he had no chance of losing him.

Luck was on his side to day. He made his way to the edge of the village and found the house, it was separated from the rest it looked empty but he knew looks cold be devising.

He went around the house to the back of the hose and peeked in thought the window.

His breath hitched he couldn't believe his dad had lied to him. Why had he lied to him?

He watched as she made some tea for herself.

He ducked down and scanned the file again.

 _Rachel is protected/ graded by Anbu. And a blood seal._

He grimaced purvey sage had taught him some things about seals he raked his brains to remember what a blood seal was.

" _A blood seal means that only someone related to that family member can enter."_ He remembered what purvey sage said.

He figured his dad was the one to place the seal so all he had to do was smear some of his blood on the door and it would open, at least that's what he hoped would happen.

* * *

Rachel was making tea things have been quiet Minato had brought some books for her to read he had brought the original book Jiraiya had wrote the _**tale of a Gusty Ninja**_.

She had told Minato that the anime never showed what the book was about only one seen.

So far, she was enjoying it she could see why Minato could relate to it and why they wanted their son named after the character.

She heard a noise at the back door, she blinked and listened but it didn't happen again. She wasn't too concerned the Anbu were keeping watch and she knew Minato had a seal on the door.

Picking her mug off tea back up she was about to go back in to the Livingroom when the back-door flow open.

Several things went thought her mind at once.

Why didn't the Anbu stop the intruder?

How did he/she brake the seal on the door?

And lastly where the hell is Minato?

That was until she saw a mop of blond hair and angry blue eyes staring at her from the door.

"Naruto?"

The fact that he had gotten in and no Anbu had appeared, meaning Minato new his son was there.

"You left." He shouted she winced she had left him.

She placed the cup back on the side and turned to face him fully.

She deserved his anger.

"I'm sorry." She said. She had meant it too from the bottom of her hart.

The blond boy angry gaze didn't waver thought he just simply stood with his fist clinched by his sides. She noted a crumpled piece of paper on his left hand.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" he asked voice wavering slightly.

"Because…." what could she tell him? "Because I was scared Naruto. I ran from my problem instead of facing them." It was close enough to the truth.

"Scared grownups don't get scared." He said.

"Yes, they do. I was running from them, I-I wasn't ready to face them."

"Dad would have helped ya'know." He said.

"Yes, I know he could have done, but at the time I didn't want any help I wanted to run."

He looked at her with anger in his eyes she honestly never thought she would see that from him.

She could still see he was as innocent as any other child but she knew she had betrayed him and that had tainted him somehow.

"Are you here for good?" he asked she saw the hope in his eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"But what if you leave again?"

"Naruto, I'm so, so sorry that I hurt you, I was wrong I was selfish," she said "I'm not going anywhere I'm done running and besides your dad is kinda keeping me under lock and key at the moment."

Naruto was silent she had no idea what he was thinking.

"Do you want to stay? D-do you want me?"

"Oh, Naruto of course I want you, I missed you so much." She wanted to go over and hug him but she knew he had to make the first move. "And yes, I want to stay now."

Naruto hesitated for a moment. But only a moment he ran towards her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you ya'know." He sniffled.

She ruffled his blond hair "I missed you too kid."

Suddenly Naruto stiffened and when he looked up at her she gasped gone was the innocent blue eyes in their place were much older eyes full of wisdom pain and knowing.

"Sorry to do this to you but we need a chat."

She gasped as the Nine tails chakra gushed out of his body covering them both.

The last thing she saw before darkness took her was Minato appearing with an alarmed expression on his face.

* * *

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto Rachel is mine.**

 **An. I know I'm mean with the cliff hanger but I'm excited for what you will find out next chapter XD. If I have the time I will maybe update again tomorrow.**

 **A heat wave hit the Uk were I live and so not used to it!**

 **Also I'm having issue with fanfiction I'm not getting any notation E-mails from them at all….i did report it but didn't hear anything back so idk?**

 **Was going to wait to tell you guys this but what the hell, I'm on Wattpad there's Four stories published on their I'm under the same name just with out the 125 at the end.**

 **If you follow me on there let me know if you think the other two stories are good enough to add on to here? Kakashi Rin (she came back to me) and a Minato OC Named Nika, a modern day Konoha (the stalkers phone)**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 Revelations

**Chapter 5**

 **Revelations**

* * *

Rachel could here water dripping, she opened her eyes to find herself laying in inch deep water.

She sat up and looked around she found herself in a corridor filled with water and an orange lamp.

She recognised this place as Naruto mind scape in the anime.

"What the hell?" she stood and looked around she headed the way Naruto always did and turned off at the first turning.

She found herself in front of a large red cage, she noted the seal that was placed on it.

She gulped, how was this possible? Naruto grow up happy and loved, his mind should not be like this.

She hears a low growl and froze. It was dark in the cage she couldn't see the fox.

Suddenly two read eyes peered out of the darkness at her.

Her breath caught in her lungs and she slowly backed up.

" **That's right cower be for me human**." He growled lowly.

She hears him stand she could feel the vibration under her feet.

As he came in the view she wanted to run, she wanted to be as far away as possible.

Fear gripped her, she knew Naruto had tamed the best but that was much further on when Naruto was older.

His fur was a bright red his eyes like crimson blood, and she couldn't help but notice how sharp his fangs looked.

She backed up again.

" **Why are you here?** " he growled.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered out. "Didn't you-you bring me here?"

His tails swished mincingly.

" **So, he decided to make his move then. Dam brat**."

"Hey who you calling a brat ya old fox?"

Rachel turned at the new voice standing behind her was Naruto, but not her Naruto, this one was older much, much older.

She gave a small squeak.

When the older Naruto's eyes landed on Rachel's he softened his feathers and smiled at her.

"Don't mind him he's cranky because he has to be in a cage again."

She had nowhere to run fear gripped her insides.

"Who are you?" she asked taking a defensive stance.

He cooked his head to the side "You know who I am."

"No, you can't be him." She said "Naruto is a seven-year-old not a thirty something man."

Behind her she heard the nine tails laugh it was loud and she could feel his voice vibrate.

"Shut it Kurama." Naruto hissed out.

" **She has a point brat, you could have taken on a smaller form**."

"That would be lying from the start and I didn't want to do that." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Even that small action made her flinch, she had no idea what was going on.

"Who are you?" she asked again. Had someone got in to Naruto mind? Were they using him to gain information on the leaf?

But then the nine tails would have kicked them out surely even if he didn't like his vessel he would still protect it wouldn't he?

The blond man sighed lowing his hand.

"I'm Naruto from the future."

For a moment she just stared at him "Bullshit. Who are you?"

"Why is that so hard for you to believe when you yourself was dragged in to this world?" he asked.

"Time travel really?" then it accrued to her "Where is my Naruto the seven-year-old boy?"

"He's fine just sleeping." The elder blond said "And yes time travel."

" **Naruto the Yondaime is poking around out there**." the fox said.

"It's ok I placed a barrier around the original seal he can't get in at least not for now."

Rachel was afraid by that Minato would not be able to reach her.

"No harm will come to you." He said as if he read her thoughts, wait, could he?

"It was written on your face." He explained.

"Wake me up send me back." she demanded.

"I can't not yet not till I tell-" he was cut off mid-sentence as she aimed a punch at his face he dodged at the last second quickly coming around behind her.

"Hey look lady I said no harm will come to you." She spun around aiming a kick for his midsection she noted he was as tall as Minato, maybe even taller then him.

Fear and panic was what was driving her. She was trapped in a mind scape with someone posing as Naruto.

He swiftly dodges again, this time he caught her leg.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said with a pleading look on his face.

She used the fact that he had her leg and swung her other leg using the moment aimed for his face, he learned his head back let go of the leg he was holding, she pushed off his chest and did a back flip.

He staggered back slightly as she landed back in her defensive stance.

" **Hahah Naruto looks like you have your work cut out for you"** Kurama chuckled.

"Look I just want to talk." He said completely ignoring the fox.

"Send me back." she said "Prove to me that you are a good guy."

He sighed "Look lady I only came to talk to explain why you were dragged in this world." he said.

Rachel's eyes widened. "H-how I came to be here? I died my soul for whatever reason didn't want to cross over."

"I'm the reason." Naruto said.

"What?"

The Naruto held his fingers to the bridge of his nose like he had a headache or something.

When he did look at her and she saw guilt in his eyes. She knew the deeps of his guilt because she often held it in her eye.

"I just want to talk ok?"

Rachel lowered her arms and she nodded.

" _ **Naruto the Hokage had broken thought**_ " Kurama said through there mantel link. Even if they were already inside of their mind he could still communicate with the fox telepathically.

" _I know its fine as long as he doesn't interfere she needs to here this."_

" _ **Just be careful she already unstable as is."**_

" _I know Kurama but I need to fix this to at least give her an answer_."

The fox rumbled in in head but he ignored it and looked at the woman standing be for him.

"Let's go somewhere a bit dryer, shall we?" he clicked his fingers and he saw the look of surprise on her face when she found herself in a lush green field.

He felt his dad's presence hiding in some bushes not too far away. Close enough to ease drop. The only reason he probably hasn't revels himself yet is because he recognised Naruto chakra and the fact that he did just over here part of their conversation.

Naruto sat down and patted the grass opposite him, she hesitated for a moment before she sat down.

Naruto smiled at her he was unsure on how to approach this.

Her beaning here was his fault.

"Just to clarify your Naruto from the future?"

He nodded "Yep technically I'm from the anime you watched." He said. "So, I'm from an alternate time line too." He scratched his head he wasn't a Nara so explain this was a bit beyond him.

"Then how do I fit in?" she asked. He sighed and lowered his hand.

"Before I tell you that you have to understand bringing you here was not my intention." He said. "To put it bluntly I messed up." he said. He watched her he saw her hand twitch.

"In my time line after the wore things were peaceful Ya'know, I had wife two beautiful children, to be honest I had a lot of spear time on my hands." He paused. "I took the time to study some forbidden seals and came across something. I had talked it out with Konohamaru and he agreed that it was an opportunity.

The seal took part of my soul and Kumar's and sent us back in time, the thing was…." He trilled off "I didn't know it required a second soul as a sacrifice." he looked to at her to see anger on her face.

"And that was me I take it?" her voice sounded bitter.

"Yea…. But once I realised what was happing I tried to fix it I did it so that I was the sacrifice, but it didn't like that, instead it pushed me and Kurama soul in to my new born body and yours further back I didn't know what had happened to you until you held me in your arms the night you saved me." He said. He looked in to her sea-green eyes and saw bewilderment then fear then he saw something brake.

She started to laugh it wasn't an I'm having a nice time laugh it was a chilling laugh that said you just drooped a fucking bomb shell on me kind of laugh.

Naruto panicked slightly he knew she was already broken in some ways he hadn't told her but he saw how she died.

The laughter grows in to a hysterical laugh.

"Hey it's ok" Naruto said trying to calm her down. He hears his father leap form the bushes behind him, he saw him sit behind her taking her hands in his and learned her head against his chest.

"Hush Rachel calm down its ok, it's going to be ok." He said soothingly. When Naruto caught his eyes, he was surprised to see anger behind them. Then again, he didn't blame him he was the cause of her pain.

"M-Minato I told you I shouldn't be here, see the voices were right all along." She started to laugh again and Minato held her tightly.

"Rachel look at me." He said he tilted her chin up to look at him he could see she was having a hard time processing what his …..s-no man was saying he could not believe it was his son despite the chakra been the same as well as other similarity's

"I was forced here…..I was dragged agents my fucking will." She scrammed. She pulled away from him lashing out at the blond man in front of her.

He used his arm to shield himself Minato pulled her back stood dragging her away from him.

"Calm down Rachel." Minato said, she scratched at his hands even if they were in a mind scape he could still feel pain.

He had to use force to keep her from attacking the other Man.

"Send us back." Minato ordered, "I take it you are a permeant resident within my son?"

The elder Naruto nodded "At least for now." He said.

"Then I'll be back to deal with you later, send us back."

The elder Naruto sighed. "I didn't mean for it to turn out this way …..dad." the man clicked his fingers and they were back outside of the mind scape.

He acted quickly removing his son's unconscious body and handing him over to Kakashi.

As soon as Rachel woke she screamed and fought with him.

"Take Naruto home, send for Tsunade and Inoichi Now!" he ordered.

Kakashi didn't hastate he followed the orders.

Minato straddled Rachel's hips and pinned her arms above her head.

"Rachel calm down."

"No, no, no. let me go Minato, let me go so can beat the living shit out of him." She yelled, Minato winced at her use of language he held her down as she struggled in vain to free herself.

He winced and was forced to let go as her unstable chakra begun to flow.

She was angry and she didn't have enough self-control to have a constant flow, it flickered on and off but it was enough to force him to stand back.

She stood fist clenched, her chakra continued to flicker. When he locked eyes with her he saw her sea-green eyes darken, there was an anger he hadn't seen before. It was unsettling he swore she was releasing battel sprite aura too, though nothing compared to a Kage level. But it was enough to unsettle him.

He hasn't seen her like this before part of him wondered if it was too late to fix what had been broke. But after coming all this way with her he wasn't about to give up.

"Rachel calm down." He said slowly. Like he was speaking to a child.

His Anbu were ready should he give the order but he didn't want to, he didn't want to have to force her down, to dredge up memories of been pinned, it would only make her panic more, he wanted to resolve this peacefully if he could.

"Rachel please." He pleaded with her, he saw it fell on deaf ears. Her chakra flared as she took a step towards him, his Anbu stiffened but they would not interfere unless ordered to.

"Were, is he?" she asked, Minato wondered if she even realised they were out of the mind scape.

"He's gone."

"Don't lie to me, where is he?"

He glanced at her hands the chakra burst was short and as of yet not burning her hands. He knew it wouldn't be long before it did start to burn.

"He's the reason I was ripped form death!" she spat. "I want to make him pay." Her eyes seem to darken even more and Minato was taken aback by the anger and hearted in her voice.

He felt Tsunade and Inoichi land beside him.

"Tsunade I want her knocked out!" He ordered.

"Minato what?" Inoichi tried to ask.

"I'll explain once she out cold." The Hokage said. Tsunade bent down with her med kit and begun to fill a syringe up.

"Were, is he? Were the bastard that took me from death?"

Inoichi looked worried at her he didn't have all of the facts so he could not assess the situation.

"Tsunade?"

The medick handed Minato a syringe and he flashed behind Rachel wrapping one arm around her and plunging it in to her neck with the other.

She struggled but he refused to let go, her chakra stopped and her struggles lessoned. She begun to tremble, she sunk to her knees Minato went with her.

"He-he took me from piece."

"I know shush sleep." He pulled her so she was across he knees and held her head on his arm. He wiped away her endless tears.

"It will be ok I promise." He said soothingly. Her eyes fluttered closed.

He picked her up and stood handing her over to the Sannin.

"I'll look her over." The honey eyed woman said.

He thanked her and began to explain to Inoichi what had happened.

"Minato, I don't need to tell you that we need to tread carefully, that has always been a missing key point why? Why had she been brought here and in chi's body now that she has the answers it just maybe her undoing. Maybe she was better off not knowing at all." The mind walker said running a hand thought his ash bond hair.

"What can we do?" Minato asked once again he felt hapless to help her.

"Not a lot other then make her understand that it doesn't matter what brought her here, the fact is that she is."

Minato was sat on the red lether sofa. His elbows were resting on his knees his hands laced to gather in front of his face.

He glanced at the book she had left open ready to be picked up again.

"How are you holding up considering it's supposed to be your son who did it?"

"To be honest I'm not sure how I feel, I haven't had chance to proses it yet. Add it that I don't know if he really is my son."

He answers honestly. He stood when Tsunade entered the Livingroom. "How is she?"

"Resting... she suffered no burns though."

He was relieved to hear it.

"Inoichi can you stay with her I need to talk with the person who is calming to be my son."

"Yes, of course I'll stay with her.

"Tsunade I need you with me, I want you to check on Naruto."

The Sannin nodded and stood next to Minato.

"Take care of Rachel for me." He said before flashing them both to his home.

Tsunade stomach rolled, it didn't help that she had a hangover the size of the Hokage Mountain. Or the fact that she had only been sober a few hours prior to Minato sending for her.

Minato steadied her "Drinking last night?" he asked.

She glared at him and pressed a glowing hand to her head.

"I can smell the alcohol on you." He said as he learned in closer. "As of right now I have more pressing matters to deal with. But be warned if I catch you drunk on duty again you will be punished servery." He said in a tone that radiated authority.

The Sannin was not an easy woman to intimidate not by any means, she known Minato from been a small boy, knows how flaky he is as Kushina used to put it.

Yet she defiantly felt intimidated, he had that aura about him that radiated power. Normally she would have retorted something but the look he was giving her dared her to challenge him.

She swallowed and nodded _Jiraiya wasn't kidding when he said don't get on Minato's bad side_. She thought.

He stood showing his full height. "Now come check my son over and you can go rest after." He said as he swept past her and headed up the stairs to Naruto's room. Tsunade took a deep breath and was hot on his heels.

When he opened his son's bedroom door he found Naruto asleep, under the orange blanket with kunai on it.

Kakashi stood in the corner.

"There's been no change sensei, but I can't wake him." Minato noted Kakashi had his Sharingan active.

He stood next to his son's bed and gently pulled the blanket down, he steps aside and allowed Tsunade in.

"What is it I'm looking for?" she asked.

"Anything abnormal and to explain why we can't wake him." Though Minato new the answer to that, he wanted to see if Tsunade could help in any way before he went to visit the resident inside of his son.

She pressed her glowing hands against him. It was a few minutes in to the scan when Minato abruptly pulled her back as a flair of red chakra shot out.

She hissed and he saw her right hand was burnt she was already trying to heal it.

"I'm fine." She lied "I can't find anything wrong, his temp is slightly up other than that there isn't a reason for him not to wake up." she said her voice laced with pain. "I probed the seal." She said "but not deeply."

Minato nodded he saw her chakra wasn't healing it.

"Tsunade." The honey eyed woman looked up at him, he saw pain in her eyes. "Go rest, and I mean rest."

He knew red chakra burns were hard to heal all she could do was lesson the pain.

She nodded and made her way out of the house he was becoming concern for her; her drinking had increased not to mention Jiraiya was all so worried about her.

He put that out of his mind for now he needed to deal with the potential threat that was currently taking up residence in side of his son.

"Kakashi I want you to keep an eye on both of us. I'm going back in there."

"Yes sensei." He knew better then to pose any objections he might have.

Minato laid down next to his son, placing his hand on the boy's stomach adding a little of his chakra back in to the seal he was once again transport to the dimly lit corridor he made his way to where he knew the man and the fox would be. When he found them they were having a heated discussion?

"What the hell Kurama there was no need to do that to granny Tsunade!"

" **She was poking around out there brat not to mention this would be a good time for the Yondaime to find out about her condition."**

"That's not the point we didn't even know about it until Sakura came to me." The blond man pulled on his hair. "Urrg look she old we forget that she old because of her jutsu. Hurting her won't help matters she'll hide it she'll drink. Gamble and pretend it's all good." He said shaking his head. "Dam her she so stubborn."

" **Naruto fighting in a war not to mention what she did during Pain attack it's bound to take a toll on her body, if we had known sooner her pain could have been lessoned**."

"What condition?" Minato asked.

The blond man turned with a look of surprise on his face.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." He said. "How is err- Rachel?"

"She resting. What condition?" He asked again. As he walked to words them he hadn't realised that he had good reason to worry over the Sannin.

"Well it will take some time to explain it" he said. With a flick of his wrist Minato found himself back in the lush green field.

"Sit so we can talk." The blond man said as he took his seat Minato took the time to study the man.

He was driest in an orange jumper his right arm was bandage Minato had to guess he would say it went all the way up to his shoulder. He had short blond hair whiskers on ever side of his cheeks like that of his sons.

Minato sat just as the man had asked. He laced his hands in front of him and nodded to let him know he had his complete attention.

"Well since you asked I'll start by telling you what she has. It's called pso-psoriasis. Do you know what that is?" the man asked he had a light blush on his face Minato guessed it was because he stuttered the word out.

"Yes, it's a type of illness the body's immune system works too fast in different places. Making too many cells and that the old cells don't have a chance to die out and be broken down in the body so they build up. Correct?"

"Urr yea I think so."

Minato raised an eye brow "You think so?"

"I'm not good with smart stuff Sakura was always better at explaining stuff like that." He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "But she did say it's not just the skin type she said it's in her joints."

Minato nodded he would have a talk with the medick Nin's and then decide what the best cores of action will be.

"She won't make it easy" he said "Hell she fought me and Sakura on it, she refused to see a medick to get it treated to lessen the pain, she saw it as a weakness to ask for others to help when she herself was a greater Medic Tsunade."

Minato nodded he had no doubt that would be how she saw it.

"Now that's out of the way tell me who are you?" Minato asked "Because I find it extremely hard to think of you as my son especially the cruel thing you did brining Rachel in to this world." Minato said, voce edged with anger.

Naruto winced "Ok I deserve that but I meant what I said I didn't mean for things to turn out like this, I wanted to change things yes. But I didn't want to drag her soul in to this." He sighed "I wanted to give myself another chance in another world one wren I had parents." He said and Minato saw the sad and lonely look in his eyes.

"Why change things at all?" Minato asked. "From what I hear you did just fine on your own."

"True. But I still wanted to see, to see what it would be like with both you and mom around, ya'know." He smiled but Minato saw the sadness behind it.

"She was never meant to be here I was supposed to go back take your place as a sacrifice so that the little me could live with both parent's alive. That went to hell when I saw her been torn apart by those savages. At first, I didn't understand why I could see her then when I saw her soul leave her body I understood what he seal wanted, I switched so it sent her back and used me as a sacrifice only it shoved me back in to my infant body. Dad I swear I never meant for her to be brought here not after what I saw was done to her. To be honest I thought. I thought she would have died a long time ago and was really surprised when she saved me that night I was thrown out the window." He said. Glancing at his father.

"So, you really are my son then?"

"Um yea."

Minato had his doubts at first but speaking with him and seeing more of Kushina in him made his Doubs disappear sat before him was his son.

"Tell me Naruto." It was the first time he had addressed the man by his given name. "Why did you pull her in here?"

"To apologise." He said "I wanted to make things right she deserved an answer as to why she was brought here, though given her reaction I don't think that went down to well."

"No, it didn't." Minato agreed. "Rachel is unstable right now if she agrees to then I don't see any reason why she can't visit you again, but I'm asking you not to pull her in, she needs time to possess it."

Naruto nodded,

"Tell me are you the reason for my son is having nightmares?"

"Ah yeas sorry about that" he said once again rubbing the back of his neck "I improvised when I sealed part of my soul in to him and been stock in here is kinada draining I don't have the chakra to fix the weakening part of the seal." He said.

"I see, well I can take a look at it and see what I can do. I am a seal master after all."

They stood and Minato pulled him in to a hug "I'm glad you are here my son."

Rachel awoke a little groggy at first which meant she had had the sedative, she turned her head to see it was still daylight. _Why did I have the sedative during the day? Did something happen?_

Her sea green eyes widened as the memories of the day's events came flooding back. She shot up didn't even register that Inoichi was in the room with her. He gently grabbed her around the waist.

"Woe Rachel. Its ok, calm down."

She gripped his hands in an attempt to get him to let go.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she yelled. "Don't you dear tell me to calm down!" she tried to shake him off, even tried to nut him, he lifted her off the ground, the mind walker was all too aware what would happen if he used force.

"Damnit Inoichi let me go!"

"Not until you calm down and talk, tell me how you are feeling right at this very moment?"

"How I feel? How I fucking feel? I feel pissed as hell." She said venomously.

"Ok, so tell me why you are so mad?" he said as he continued to hold her.

"Because I was dragged here …. I was dragged from death and shoved in to a child's body and had to decide whether I should change the dam story line or not!"

"Is that the only reason?" he questioned.

"What other reason is there?!"

"The Rape." He said, she stilled in his arms.

"Don't." she said "Don't go there." Her head was bowed and he could feel her trembling.

"You weren't just dragged from death." He said gently "You were dragged from piece, from eternal piece, Rachel, that's not something to ignore. Ok we saw your death felt your death. You felt relief that you were dying, that it would finely end…..tell me, tell me how you are felling beside the anger."

"Hurt." She whispered "Broken, I'll never be whole again I'll never be me HE took that away gave me a chance at anther life. A-a life I didn't want." He set her down on to her feet but did not let go.

"Do you know what's it's like to be in a child's body and feel ashamed of yourself?"

He honestly couldn't imagen that.

"I felt dirty ashamed even though I was in a different body, she was innocent and pure and I was tinted and dirty, it didn't feel right it still doesn't feel right….."She sobbed.

He let go of her waist and gentle turned her around.

"You're not tinted or dirty and I know you won't believe me when I say it but you are chi." He said. "Chi is you, you are one and the same. Your past dose not define who you are, yes it helped shape you to the person you are today, but it does not define you,"

He wondered how much of this she was taking in clinically speaking this was a brake thorough she was talking about the rape and how it made her feel. He had to be careful not to push the wrong buttons she would shut herself down again.

"I still want it." she said she looked up and he saw how vulnerable and honest she was being "Want what?" he asked.

"I still want" she took a deep breath before answering "Death." She looked away as if she were ashamed of still wanting it.

"Why?" he asked.

"For peace." She said with a shuddering breath.

He could understand it that doesn't mean he was going to let hr have it though.

"Death is the easy way out." He said "Do you really want to say good bye to the people who care about you?"

"I might still want it doesn't mean I will go through with it, Minato made me promise not to, so I won't."

 _That's good_ , he thought. He knew there was still hope for her yet, she wasn't willing to hurt Minato, which meant she cared for him too.

It wasn't love but it was a step in the right direction.

"Inoichi?" He looked down and saw she was looking up at him. "How-How do I get past this?" she asked "I don't want to feel this way anymore, I don't want to want death, I don't want to feel ashamed or-or dirty, I'm still angry at been dragged here but there's not a lot I can do about it. It's already happened so I can't change it."

She explained.

"The fact that you want to move forward is how you get past it" he said "We will have a lot more talks on the issue, but for now well drop it before you decided to close off again." He said. She nodded. "Don't-don't leave me alone ok?" she asked.

Inoichi nodded "Wasn't planning on it." he said "Come on I'll make you some tea and we can chit chat not therapy talk though I promise."

Minato stood after fixing the seal that connected his son to his older son. There was so much Kushina in him that it was hard not to believe anymore.

"Oh, and dad you're a grandad" Naruto said excitedly as he rummaged in his pockets.

"I'm a granddad!" he exclaimed, look of shock on his face.

Naruto had a big beaming smile on his face "Yep I have two children, here" he handed Minato a photo. " that's Boruto" he said pointing to a small boy with the same hair as him a bright blond unruly. His eyes were blue, just like his and Naruto's he also had whisker makes on his cheeks.

"And this is Himawari" he said pointing to a small girl with light blue eyes and short dark blue hair. She had whiskers too but they were faded not as visible then Naruto's or Boruto's.

"There beautiful" Minato said he was so proud, a small tear slipped from his eyes as he imaged him and Kushina hooding their grandchildren.

He deftly wiped away the tear and looked at his older son. "So, you're a Kage now?"

"Yep, I'm the seventh, I can't tell you who's six but granny Tsunade was the fifth." He said.

"T-Tsunade! Really?"

"Hey she was good at it too, well most of the time, ok some of the time, if Shizune hadn't kept a strict eye on her she probably would have gambled the village away."

He couldn't believe it then agent he was no longer there in that time line.

"Naruto can you tell me what is coming? What has Rachel so scared?"

"Ya'know she already changed so much, that maybe it won't come this time."

"I'm aware of that but there's still a chance it could." He said.

"I want to talk to her first." He said "If you don't mind."

Minato sighed it looked like he was as tight lipid as she was.

"No, I suppose not. However, that may be a while I don't know how she holding up at the moment." He said "Tell me have you ever taken control of my son's body for more than a few moments?"

"Um…..yea but only once, ok twice. But that's it."

"Those times were?"

"Once during Hinata and mine attempted kidnapping I wanted to hear what Rachel had to Say when she was at the hospital."

"And the other time?"

"A week after she left the village I kind placed my other half of the nin tails inside of you while you were asleep….." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

Minato eyes widened, "The night I woke up and felt a burning sensation and the next day you were ill." He said confirming it.

"Yea I had over used his chakra, sorry about that, but on the plus side you should be able to talk to him now and obtained tale best mode."

"Well, I suppose I should thank you for that, don't make it a habit of taking control of him." He warned.

"Oh, I won't don't worry this is his life to lead not mine. Once I have cleared things up with her I want you to destroy the seal." He said "Then I'll be gone and this time Naruto will have his own life ahead of him."

"If that's what you want." Minato said a bit saddened. "I was hoping to spend a bit more time with you."

Naruto shook his head. "You don't need to, I know all I need to know and besides you have your Naruto to spend time with. I'm only here to give her an explanation once that's done I can go, but I will leave Kurama since I merged his soul with you and the other Naruto."

Minato nodded. "I should go and see how she is doing." Minato said.

Naruto smiled. He raised his hands to click his fingers but before he did.

"Ya'know she would make a great mom." Before Minato could respond he found himself back in his son's bedroom.

Kakashi was stood just to the side watching him.

"Sensei?"

"Yea, it's me it all went well." He said, he gazed down at his son who was starting to wake up. Minato gaged his son's chakra and found it a little on the low side.

"Dad?"

"Hey there kiddo your awake that's good."

"W-what happened I was with Aunt Rachel?"

"Yes, you were, you suddenly became Ill" he lied well it wasn't a complete lie.

"I did? Is that way I'm so tired again?"

"Yea it is," he stood from the bed. "Get some more rest ok?"

Minato pulled the orange blanket back up and Naruto snuggled down deeper in to it. Minato kissed his son on the for head and ruffled his hair.

"I'll leave Kakashi here with you ok?" there was a mumbled replay.

He nodded to Kakashi and flashed to the house Rachel was staying in.

He found Inoichi sat at the kitchen table, reading files he guessed he used an Anbu to bring them. The mind walker gestured to sit and Minato did. He didnt have to ask how she was the Inoichi spoke before he had to.

"She ok, for now." He said. "To be honest she made a brake through, a big one." He said. "But."

"But?" Minato prompted."

"It came a little fast." He said.

Minato frowned worriedly.

"It's not like before." Inoichi said easing his fears. Only to have the rise up again, "She still wants death, but she doesn't want to brake her promise to you." He felt relieved to hear it. "She also said she doesn't want to feel ashamed and dirty any more, she asked on how to move forward, I told her the fact that she asked is a step in the right direction, though like I said I came a little fast."

"So, is she laying?"

"No, I don't think so she was being incredibly honest with what she was feeling, I think something happened whilst she was away, I don't know what but something changed her mind about wanting to die."

Minato rested his head in his hands and wiped his face "So where do we go from here?"

"We gently get her to talk, about the rape gently no pushing if we push she may close off again."

Minato nodded "And how does she feel abut been here?"

"She still angry but says she can't change it."

He stood. "Thank you Inoichi." He said.

"Your welcome but I have no intention of going anywhere you can't stay all night you have a son to go home to."

"You have a wife and daughter." Minato counter.

"True, I have a wife who will look after my daughter whilst I'm away." He said. Eyeing Minato.

Minato sighed, "Fine it is best if she not left alone."

He made his way upstairs he could feel her restless chakra bubbling away. He knocked on the door there was a muffled response, he entered to find Rachel stood at the window. The sky was a dark but clear he could see the stars thought the window. He steeps in to the room closing the door behind with a soft click.

"Rachel?" he said drawing her attention and letting her know it was him.

"How's Naruto?" she asked.

"Sleeping." He said. As he approached her slowly. She wore white fluffy pyjamas despite the weather been warm.

"That's good right?" she turned to face him.

"Yes, he's just a little low on chakra." He said.

There was a strained silence between them he never knew how to start a conversation up. He observed her, she was looking at him with a blank expression on her face, but he knew her better than that. Most likely she was feeling scared and lost and angry.

"D-did Inoichi tell you?"

"Yes, he did."

"Are-are you mad that I want still death?" she asked hastily her eyes shorn with guilt.

"No, I'm not mad" he said "If anything I'm proud of you, that you admitted that you still want it and I'm honoured that you will keep to your promise and not try again."

She turned to face the window again.

"Do you know what it's like to die?" she asked thought she never gave him chance to answer. "When my air supply was cut off and my body was convolving…"

"Rachel you don't have to"

"I want to" she said cutting him off. "I was relieved." She said "I was ready for death, I wanted to go and see my mom and dad and meat the baby brother I never got a chance to meat." She took a deep breath. "I was ready for it and that was a shock at first Ya'know a twenty something woman ready for death. But at the time I just wanted it to stop for the pain to stop." She subconsciously placed both of her hands across her privets Minato did not draw attention to it.

"But it didn't even after I died I stayed I could see myself spread out lifeless but they kept on going" a sob escaped her.

"Rachel." He wanted to reach out and hug her but he noted the shaking she was reliving her death touching her now would no end well.

"I-I wanted it though I wanted death for it to stop, I thought they would stoop if I dyed." Tears were streaming down her face, "But it-it didn't."

"Rachel," he said as he approached her slowly he gently laid a hand on her shoulder, she flinched violently.

"I-I was so, so relieved when I died when I was floating away. But then I woke up in a child's body a-and I was supposed to live again after that?" she turned to face him and he saw all of her sadness and pain behind her eyes.

"I asked Inoichi how to move past it I-I don't know if-if I ever will be able to." She said between sobs.

He wanted her pain to sop he wanted to make it all go away for her.

He gently placed his hand behind her head and brought her in for a hug. He rested his chin at the top of her head inhaling he cent.

"Rachel, you are stronger then you think you are you just haven't realised it yet." He said "Yes you will get past this I have faith that you will." He said it with such confidence and self-assurance because he knew she would.

She sniffed in to his flak jacket. He tightened his hold. "I'll always be here for you." He said stroking her hair.

And he would, no matter what he would always be there. He loved her deeply and even though she didn't not want his love he knew he could only hide it from her for so long.

She was just breath-taking so strong and she didn't even know it. He truly did admire her strength.

* * *

 **An. I finely gave a reason for Rachel to be in the Naruto world. Please tell me what you think of this chapter?**

 **Did you like the small Minato and Tsunade scene? Truth be told always wanted to write a Minato Tsunade story just never got around to it. Lol.**

 **Update will be a while now so sorry about that. Kids school holidays and days out are a must soo not much time to sit and write publish.**


	6. Chapter 6 Running in to an acquaintance

**Chapter 6**

 **Running in to an acquaintance.**

 **An, slight waring in this chapter, she dreams….so ya'know her past haunts her**.

* * *

Rachel was not to be left alone under any circumstances she had a hand full of baby sitters as she calls them.

Inoichi was the one who spent the most time with her but occasionally Shikaku would join him. Kakashi sat when no one else was available. Today was Kakashi, and the copy Nin lounged around her Livingroom reading his porn.

She swiped at his legs so she could sit on the sofa, he swung his legs over and was now sat in a sitting position, still reading his porn.

"Here read this instead of your porn." She said as she shoved some papers in to his face.

He lowered his book and took them. "What are they?"

"There-um some ideas I had for a story." She said he noted her cheeks were lightly blushed. "But I'm having trouble establishing what fiction is and what's not." She said.

"Why not aske Minato sense to read them?

"C-cause he's the main character." She said quietly. She wouldn't look him in the eye, he smiled under his mask he could have fun with this. But he decided against teasing her for now, she was still fragile from resent events. He glanced at the papers reading each once carefully, she sat and waited patiently she was slightly fidgety which meant she was nerves.

She wore three quarter length blue leggings and a white baggy t shirt; her hair was down though she had a dark blue head band in keeping her hair at bay.

As he read something tingled at the back of his senses. He focused on it trying to work out what it was.

The seals were intact, the Anbu were on guard. What was it what was he feeling? He knew something was off, call it years of shinobi training. He sat forward, the minute Rachel glanced at him she stiffened also sensing his unease.

As he stretched out his senses he realised wat it was, it was charka but well-hidden chakra.

The minute he realised what it was a paper bomb was thrown through the window, Kakashi scooped Rachel up and pinned her against the wall using his body to shield her from the blast and debris.

His ears were ringing and his shoulder hurt, he eased of her slightly knowing she didn't like been trapped by another person body.

There was no sound thanks to the ringing in his ears he had to turn to face his enemy to fight, to protect Rachel.

He saw she was breathing hard shaking too, he gently touched her he had no idea if she was hurt or not.

He turned her to face him, she was shaken scared but appeared to be unharmed, to which he was thankful for.

Knowing she was ok he pulled out a kunai and turned he hoped that the other Anbu had his back, they usually did.

But the minute he turned around the sound returned to his ears and by god he wish it hadn't, he saw blood, lots and lots of blood on the floor the walls the ceiling but he also saw it flying around, like a rope or lasso. He hers the desperate straggled cry's as Anbu fell, he could here cartilage and bone been split in to too.

The paper bomb was designed to release smoke on impact the only reason he could see was because he had used his Sharingan.

Rachel clung to his back she attempted to see, but he knew the smoke was too thick for that and he was glad for it, hell even he didn't want to see it.

This was something he's never come across before. Let alone seen.

Movement caught his eye, red, dark red, lashing towards him wrapping abound his throat, and throw him like a rag doll, he collided with the ceiling and a wall, before it dropped him, he tried to grip it to pull it away from his throat but to no avail his hands slid through it, even though It was like a vice around his neck.

The metallic smell gave him no doubts as to what it was. But he couldn't get if off him.

His vision was fading, he heard a yelp knew it was from Rachel.

 _No,_ his internal mind scrammed.

"I'll for fill my promise." A voice said, but he couldn't tell if it was male or female.

He hers footsteps could just see Rachel's white shirt but was caused him concern was it was unmoving un-struggling.

He couldn't breathe, he needed to move to save her.

The blood was suddenly gone and he took in air before bolting to his feet and giving chase. He faulted and nearly fell but he managed to keep his balance.

Minato must be aware of it and sure enough by the time Kakashi caught up with them the blond man was there too looking like he was ready to kill.

Minato glanced at his sliver heard student but it was all he needed. His student was soaked in dried blood, it appeared Kakashi didn't even notice, the sliver haired Anbu was also injured Minato noticed the way he was holding his left shoulder, and was covered in smoke and dust.

"Sense?"

Minato turned his gaze back to the person who held a barely conscious Rachel, she was on the person back hands dangling around their neck.

Minato stood with Anbu surrounding them Kakashi landing beside him.

"Be careful sensei. Somehow blood is used a weapon." Kakashi informed him, Minato frowned as he observed the threat that held Rachel.

The person had short messy dark blue hair that covered the left side of the face as well as, a dark head band that covered the left eye, same as Kakashi's did, and the right eye was an ocean blue, it held anger, resentment and perhaps fear, he wasn't sure. The cloths the person wore consist of a black T shirt blue jacket that almost matched the hair, and black trousers with a blue strip down ever side.

What struck Minato was the two thick marking on ever side of the person's cheeks he couldn't be sure but it looked too much like blood. In fact, he could smell it, it was thick and heavy in the air.

He had no idea if the person was male or female until they spoke.

"I will for fill my promise." She shouted. The air prickled with a tense atmosphere, the girl before them looked dangers feral wild and untamed.

"What do you want?" Minato asked, tone low. Though he wasn't sure he was going to get a replay.

"To for fill my promise." She said Minato had no idea what that promise was and why in involved Rachel.

The girl brought up a kunai and pushed her hair aside lifting the head band up Minato gasped at what he saw a pupils-less back eye, there was no white at all it was pure black.

He winced as she brought the kunai to Rachel's left arm and cut, blood flow out but he saw it was been controlled. They jumped back out of range, the girl stumbled he saw then Chakra extortion, she was at her limit.

She made Rachel blood form spikes and hurled them towards them.

He had to end this but how? He's never seen anything like it. flashing out of the way he saw Kakashi body flicker away, when they tried to stop the spikes with their weapons it slipped through it, before it turned solid again a couple of Anbu were hit.

They landed on a near buy roof, he saw her swallow a solder pill that would only give her a temporary boost.

"Kakashi go in from the left I'll use a clone and my jutsu to distract her." Minato ordered, he created a shadow clone throw his kunai all around and flashed to every one of them using the clone.

He noticed she wasn't using a lot of Rachel's blood which was a good thing, hopefully she won't need a blood transfusion because getting her to stay in the hospital was a job in its self.

It was working she couldn't keep up with his speed, Kakashi came in from the left with his lightning blade though he kept it at a safe voltage encase he hit Rachel.

The girl formed a half blood dome it stopped Kakashi hit and he retreated, back to Minato side.

The clone was still circling her.

"Sensei look."

Rachel was staring, she was talking to her he used the clone to hear what she said.

"Chloe stop-r-run." She said.

"Promise."

"N-no not-needed now."

Minato frowned. He had to end it. the clone sprinted forward, forcing her to larch to the right as she did that Rachel fell and landed non to gently on the ground. The girl looked down and made to grab her Minato throw a kunai slicing the girl's arm her hand retreated.

Kakashi used an earth jutsu and grabbed Rachel taking her way, seeing her target gone, the girl, glared before retreating. Minato gave signal for his Anbu to go after her, his main concern was Rachel.

He flashed to were Kakashi came up from the ground.

She was beardly awake all she could here was the sound of her heart beating, she knew who the girl was, knew she had to stop it, stop her before she killed someone. When she spoke to her it took effort to do so whatever Chloe had given her, was making her sleepy. She fought she had to stay wake sleep was bad, sleep was always bad. She landed on the ground hard, then she was been pulled in to darkness, she didn't like that and fought as much as she could.

When she saw daylight again, she panted and stilled she had to stay awake.

When she saw a mop of bland hair in front of her only then did she let darkness take her.

* * *

 _Hands groping pulling squeezing, the smell of sweat blood and urine, pain endless pain, cold, so cold, screams her scream, more pain, more hands pulling tearing, holding her down. Pain, so much pain between her legs, sobs, taste of salty tears begging for death, for piece, air, no air, couldn't breathe, death, wanting death, needing death, darkness._

* * *

Rachel, shot up cold sweat trickling down her spin, a momentary flare of her chakra, erupted, her bereaving ragged. She clutched her head as pain pulses thought it, her eyes flow opens despite the pain as her stomach rolled, she clambered to the edge of the bed, she emptied her stomach, a bowl was placed in front of her someone moved her hair out of the way, her vision wasn't clear enough to see who.

Once done the person wiped her moth with tissue and gently pushed her back down, the hand was firm large, she filched, dream still vivid in her mind.

Shadows of men danced in her mind, she pushed, lashed out.

"It's ok, Rachel, it's me."

She stilled, blinked but still could not see.

"It will pass soon," he said.

"M-Minato?"

"Yes, it's me." He said gently.

She relaxed and let him push her down. Her head landing on a soft pillow. She concentrated on slowing her bereaving her heart rate.

She still couldn't see, but herd movement. She became aware of a pain in her hand and arm.

She razed it to see a red drip in her hand, and a bandage higher up. she blinked. She realised the red one must be blood witch meant she was in a hospital…..

Panic once again filled her as she sat up, wincing as she did so her head throbbed.

"Easy," he said, as he gently once again pushed her back down. "You're not staying don't worry, for now relax, don't make me use the restraints." It was a threat she knew it was. Glaring at him she laid back down with his help.

She still felt sleepy, when the room was quiet she felt like falling asleep again. She needed to stay awake.

"W-what happened?" she asked, turning her head to face Minato. He was sat on the bed. He had a concern look on his face.

"You were attacked, remember a girl she had the ability to control blood."

Her memory came back "Chloe." Left her lips.

Minato frowned "You know her?" he questioned.

She blinked her head still hurt. "Y-yea s-she" she winced as the headache grow worse.

"Don't talk for now." He said "Rest."

"C-can't will dream." She said.

"Tsunade will be back in a moment."

Sure, enough as she said that the door to the hospital room opened.

"Well, that's another one I can add to the list of sedative NOT to give you." The honey eyed woman said as she approached the other side of the bed. "That one did not agree with you at all." She made her hands glow Rachel noticed she had a bandage around her right hand.

"It's still in your system which is why you feel as rough as you do." She said. Removing her hands. "Unfortunately, there's not a lot I can do other then give you fluids and keep you in?" she raised an eyebrow up at Rachel.

"I'm feeling much better now." She said sitting up.

"Hmm thought so. However," she said pushing Rachel back down "Anther hour at best. Even though she didn't take much blood from you, let the transfusion finish ok, then you can go."

Rachel sighed, she had no choice, and at least she wasn't tied down to the bed.

Tsunade did something to the drip before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Rachel turned her head towards Minato, "How's Kakashi? He got hurt didn't he?"

"Yes, he fine resting in the next room." He said.

"Oh." The silence once again settled Rachel knew Minato was trying to not push her for answers, after all she usually pushes him away or lies to him.

"Minato talk to me please."

"Talk?"

"I don't- I don't want to fall back to sleep." She explained.

"About what?" he asked. He gently took her hand in his she flinched but at the same time felt comfort in it.

"Um anything, what-what did the older Naruto have to say?"

"Are you sure you want to hear that?" he asked concerned.

"Yea, I want to know."

"He wants to apologise, to you." He sat watching her reaction carefully.

"That's it? That's all he wants?"

"Yes." He said. "You don't believe that's all he came for?"

"I-I don't know what to believe." She said gazing up at him "I'm still kinda angry that he dragged me here."

"That's understandable." He said "You have a right to be angry." His tone soft gentle, understanding caring.

"Do you think I should talk with him?"

"That's completely up to you. There's no rush, no pressure, but ultimately you have to decide, ever way I will support your decision." She knew he would, she knew he would stand by her whatever she decided.

Silence once again resumed, and she felt herself drifting her eyes closed.

* * *

 _Fear, blood, so much blood, her blood, screams, her screams, gut wrenching crays for it to stop, hands, so many hands, groping pulling hurting. "Stop, please stop," pain, so much pain._

* * *

"Rachel, Rachel wake up."

She shot up a flair of chakra, this time she adjusted much quicker than last time. She looked at Minato he stood just beside the bed. He saw fear was still in her eyes.

"It's ok. You're safe." He said gently.

"H-how long was I out for.?" She asked.

"Just a few minutes." He responded.

She frowned, "A few minutes,"

"Are you ok?" he asked.

This was where she would lie and say yea, she was fine. She looked at him and saw his worry his concern for her.

"No, not really." She answered truthfully honestly, it took him by surprise.

"T-The nightmares are more haunting then normal."

"Do you want me to fetch Inoichi?" he asked.

She shook her head slightly indicting no.

"Do you want to talk about it?" again she shook her head. He wondered if her protective thorns where back up. He knew this was an issue she refused to speak of. He would mention it to the mind walker later.

The room's door opened and Shizune entered, followed by the Sannin herself.

"Ok you're good to go now Shizune will remove the drip." As she spoke the honey eyed woman head her back to them as the young apprentice unhooked her form the drip and removed the cannula.

Rachel noticed Minato was staring at her and she wasn't paying attention before but there seemed to be a tension between them.

When Shizune left only then did she turn around to face them.

"The sedative is still in your system, don't try and wash or shower on your own, and she not to be left unattended." The Sannin said thought she would not look the Hokage in the eye.

Rachel frowned _did something happen?_ She wondered. As her eyes darted between the two. She slowly shuffled to the edge of the bed and attempted to stand. Only then did Minato stop staring at the honey eyed woman and aided Rachel in standing.

"You'll be drowsy for a while, don't use the sedative to night, this one needs to be out of your system before you can use it." she said not looking at Minato but at her. "Also, I didn't heal the wound she gave you, it wasn't deep and bleeding had stopped, your body still doesn't like it when we feed it chakra. Let it heal on its own." Rachel nodded to show she was listening.

"Try and stay out of trouble." Tsunade said though she had a slight smirk on her face.

"I can't promise anything but I'll try." Rachel said giving her a mock salute.

With that he spun on her heals and promptly excited the room.

"What happened between you too?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing yet." He said.

"Huh?"

"She's hiding something, I'll deal with it later." He said "For now let's get you home, shall we?" he smiled down at her.

"Urr are you going to use your jutsu?"

"Would I do a thing like that?" hummer laced his voice. She glared at him.

"No, I won't if you don't want me too but it will mean traveling by roof top." He said.

She nodded. She felt far too tired and drowsily for him to use his jutsu.

"Umm," he said drawing her attention. "I need to ever pick you up or you can carry you on my back." he said.

"Umm, on your back, if that's ok?" she looked down a light blush on her face.

"That's fine." He bent down in front of her and she blushed even more, she claimed on to his back and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her legs in place as he stood.

"A—are you sure I'm not heavy or something?"

He chuckled. "Rachel, I have lifted Ninja bigger then you, you weigh nothing." Ha assured her.

He opened the window and she realised he was going to jump out of it.

"No- Minato wait." He didn't' listen and did just that she felt the wind rush past her and her hair flow, she held on to him a little tighter and she had her eyes closed. Only when she felt him land on something did she open her eyes. They were running along the building across from the hospital.

She allowed herself to relax slightly.

The summer breeze felt nice against her face, it was refreshing to say the least just what she needed to stay awake.

She didn't notice until they landed, he had taken her to his house, not the one she was staying in. he let her down and seeing a puzzled look on her face he explained. "The house you were staying at was partly banged up in the attack, not to mention I would rather have you close by."

She nodded and he guided her in to the house, the seal on the door hummed as it recognised her chakra. It felt surreal to be back here. To be back where she razed Naruto. To where he confessed that he loved her. She swallowed the panic down that was building up. if he noticed her reaction to been here then he didn't comment on it.

He led her to her old room and told her he had made extensions on the house Kakashi now had a room of his own.

He left her to get changed she wanted to shower but given how tiered she still was, she figured It was best to head to Tsunade device.

The Anbu had move her things back. she changed in to a grey t shirt and black leggings. Swept her hair up in to a pony tall.

Minato knocked on the door.

"Come in" she called.

"Tea" he offered as he entered her room she nodded and he handed her the mug. She was sat on the bed.

"Rachel. I don't want to push you." He said "But I need to know about err Chloe was it?"

She nodded and motioned for him to sit next to her. He did so and waited patiently for her to start.

"Did you catch her?" she asked him.

"Err-no she alluded the Anbu I sent after her."

Rachel nodded.

"I met her whilst I was out side of the village." She said. "Me and Jex found her she was wounded and unconcise, we took her to a cave I was staying in, and treated her as best I could." Rachel looked at him.

"She's been hunted Minato, they want what she can do with blood. According to her she the very last of her Clan."

"She told you all of this?" he asked he found it hard to believe considering how feral she looked.

"She not as wild as she looks. And yes she told me."

"Then why attempt to kidnap you?"

"Oh, well ya'see. I was still kinda of pissed off at you and we got talking she made me a blood promise that if you ever brought me back to the village she would rescue me."

"I see." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said "I was mad and angry and confused, and-and I didn't want to come back here."

"It's ok I understand." He said.

"She'll try again. Apparently, a blood promise is something that can't be broken. Actually, she used blood to make the promise sooo I don't know if it's like a Clan thing or not." She said taking a sip from her tea.

Minato was silent, which worried her, was he planning on killing Chloe?

"Minato are-are you going to kill her?"

"No, at least I'm hoping not to but, if she leaves me with no other choice then I may have to."

Rachel nodded, and felt sick. If she could just talk to her maybe this could be resolved without any bloodshed.

Then again Chloe wasn't one to brake a promise ever she knew she would try again but the question was when.

Minato stayed home with her, he felt far to on edge to just leave her. She's made some good progress and he honestly didn't want anything to jeopardise that.

Deep down he was foolish enough to hope that with the progress she had made that she may want his love. Of cause he knew he was deluding himself, she had a long way to go before that could happen.

"Minato?" she called. She was still drowsy from the sedative and he made her stay in bed, he was upstairs working in his office. Naruto was now with her since he had returned from the Academy.

Her voice drifted over him, God he wanted to hear her call his name over and over again.

He shook his head and pushed away from his desk, he walked to Rachel room where he found his son laid asleep next to her, she looked amusing down at him.

"He fell asleep a while ago." She said. "I would have taken him to bed myself but I'm still kinda woozy."

He nodded and scooped his son up, and carefully took him to his room, he hadn't noticed how late it was getting, Naruto was already in his pyjamas Rachel had made him change before he settled down with her to read a book.

He laid his son in his bed tucking him in. Naruto shifted sleepily.

"Dad, don't let Aunt Rachel go again." Minato smiled and kissed his son's forehead.

"Don't worry son I won't I promise." And that was a promise he intended to keep.

He exited his son's room checking the seals before he left, Rachel was in the hallway, heading back to her room, he guessed she must have used the bathroom.

She was still unsteady on her feet she used the wall for support. Taking up her left side. He helped her back in to her room.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "I noticed that you were hesitant around him. Were you afraid of the older Naruto taking you inside of his mind scape?"

"I'll admit a little, but Naruto was so excited to see me, I didn't want to push him away not after he forgave me." She sat on the bed, and he reluctantly let go of her arm.

"He said he wouldn't he would wait until you were ready to speak with him."

Rachel nodded she rubbed at her tired eyes, "Man I'm so sleepy." She yawned "I'd ask you to stay but it's not part of the plan, right?"

He nodded. "The Anbu know what to do, and I'm only in the next room. Why did she sedate you if your friends?"

"Ah, I think to make it look like I was taken by an enemy and that she was a hostile."

"I see." He said, "Well I should go. Stick to the plan, don't try and talk her down, I mean it." he said firmly. "You can talk after we capture her."

She nodded, and smiled slightly. "I won't. I don't think I could talk her out of it even if I wanted to."

Minato nodded and bided Rachel good night.

* * *

Chloe did not attack, it had been a few days, and Rachel was feeling the strain.

She jumped at every little sound, when she was on her own, since Minato had to return to work and Naruto was at the academy.

She had Kakashi for company most days, but he was a none talker kind of guy.

She waited for Inoichi to visit since he insisted on a session every day.

She had just boiled the kettle when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it "Kakashi called, he strode to the door book in hand.

A moment later Inoichi appeared with a small bunch of flowers.

"I had this left over so I thought you could have them and brighten up the place a bit."

"Thanks "she said grabbing a vase and placing them in it and putting them on the table.

She made the Yamanaka his tea and they both sat at the table.

"So, we'll begin as always, how you are feeling?" he asked taking a sip of tea.

"Un on edge." She admitted. "I have no idea when she going to attack and attempt to give me my freedom back."

"Well that's understandable, you're not a shinobi so you're not trained to be ready at a moment's notice." He said.

Kakashi watched through the door way before puffing away he wouldn't intrude on a session he appeared in Minato's office were as always, the Hokage was swamped with paper work.

"Oh, Kakashi I take it Inoichi is there?" he asked moving a large stack out of the way.

"Yes, she on edge jumps at every little sound. Sensei I think we need to draw her out, maybe have Rachel go for a walk. With gards of cores."

"You don't think she will attack like before?"

"I don't know but we can't leave Rachel like this. The stress will get to her."

Kakashi had a point Minato new. He sighed and stood "Ok get everything ready, I'll set her on her walk. And Kakashi keep her safe." The Hokage gaze was telling, he was worried for her feared for her safety.

"Yes sensei." In a puff he was gone. Minato ran a hand thought his blond locks he gave it a bit longer he really didn't want to interop her session with Inoichi.

Flashing home he landed in the kitchen Rachel jumped at his presence Inoichi simply gave him a glare.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine I'm done here anyway." The mind walker said as he stood. He gave Rachel a pointed look. "This discussion isn't over I want you to think long and hard on why you are avoiding the issue." He said. He turned and waved at Minato.

"Don't bother I can see myself out." He called.

Rachel crossed her arms across her chest and puffed out her cheeks a sign she was mad or upset.

"Touchy subject?" he asked.

"Yea, he wanted me to talk about my nightmares, I in short told him to do one."

"Ah I see." He would no doubt here about it when the mind walker makes his formal report.

"What are you doing here anyway? Did something happen? Did you find Chloe?" she asked sounding hop full yet slightly panicked.

He shook his head, "No not yet, but I was thinking that maybe you would like to go for a walk?"

Rachel was silent she tilted her head to the side.

"You want me to draw her out?"

Minato sighed. "Yes. It's obvious she won't attack whilst you are in here."

"Fine."

"The Anbu and Kakashi will be with you. As well as me for a time, though I do have a lot of paper work to catch up on." He scratched the back of his neck. "I instructed Kakashi to summon me if anything happens."

"Ok, so well protected even if I can't see you, got it. Anything else?"

"Stay away from populated areas. Take to the back street and roads head for the woods somewhere secluded." He instructed.

"Can I have my summons's back?" she asked.

Minato was silent, telling her all she needed to know.

"You don't trust me not to run?" she asked.

"It's not that I don't trust you."

"Then why?"

He parsed his lips, giving her the summons gave her power and pretence to leave if things got tough again, capturing her whilst she had her summons would be difficult since they could not kill them. From what Kakashi report said he caught them by surprises which was why he was able to seal away her summons.

That might not happen second time round. And he wasn't willing to take that chance.

His silence lingered Rachel frowned at him, she spun on her heals and promptly stormed out to the house, he sighed when he heard the door slam shut

"Way to go Minato, you could have handled that one better." He said to himself.

Rachel did as Minato had asked she stayed in the back streets, and headed for the woods.

She was so pissed at him he hadn't out rightly said it but he may as well have, he didn't trust her not to run.

She stumped her foot on the floor, if she had her staff she would have taken her anger out on a tree.

She put her hands behind her head and looked up in to the sky there wasn't much cloud around it was a lovely summers day, a soft breeze blew her loose hair

She had decided to grow it out again, Jex had liked it when it was long.

Gazing ahead at the green trees and she saw nothing out of the ordinary, didn't feel like she was been watched, but they were Anbu after all.

Then she realised it was quiet, it was too quiet.

She drooped her hands to her sides and slowed her walk down.

She knew if Chloe wanted to attack now was the perfect time.

Suddenly the air filled with a matric smell, she stopped and was on her guard.

Her arms were suddenly lifted in to the air, when she looked up she saw blood, red crimson blood had wrapped its self around her wrist it pulled her off the ground and Rachel panicked she struggled in its hold. But it was to no avail it was like a vice around her wrist. She was being pulled somewhere.

She could her mettle clashing against mettle, as she was moved she saw a head of her a battel was been fought. The Anbu and Kakashi were engaging Chloe.

She hung in the air helplessly.

She watched as more of her blood swept across the Anbu she struggles she could not free herself the blood had hardened like chins around her.

She was moving closer to Chloe if they didn't do something soon she would have her,

The Anbu throw smoke bombs and then flash bombes, from what Rachel could see from her vantage point in the air, Chloe was disorientated for a moment. She Saw Kakashi grab her ankle pulling her underground her head was the only thing exposed, she saw him lift up his head band, and Chloe was unconscious the Sharingan having captured her in a genjutsu.

The blood turned back to liquid and Rachel fell with a yelp she landed in strong arms and Saw Minato was the one who had caught her.

"You ok?" he asked concerned, she followed his gaze her wrist was stained red. She grimaced. "Yea, I'm fine." She said he set her down on to her feet and she looked for Chloe.

"They have taken her to the hospital and then she will be moved to a cell."

"A Cell?"

"At the moment she's a threat." He said calmly. She turned around and looked at him she understood it, Chloe was dangerous.

"Can I make a request?"

Minato blinked he was expecting her to be angry about it. "Err-sure. As long as it's within reason."

"Put her in with Sakumo."

"Sakumo, any particular reason why?"

"Not that I don't have faith in your Anbu and staff but…..I'd feel better and I know she would be safe in his hands." She said, "And maybe he can get through to her." She dropped her gaze.

"I'll consider it." he said, "Now let's get you home so you can shower and change." He took her hand and before she could protest he flashed back the house, she staggered slightly and groaned out her displeasure, but she managed to stay on her feet.

She peeked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Oh, dam it I forgot Naruto is due home for some dinner." She said looking at Minato.

"Its fine I can do it. Go get changed and cleaned up."

As she made her way up the stairs, she hers the front door go and an excited cry from Naruto to see his dad. She smiled.

She grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. She was honestly glad it was over maybe now she could relax, well as much as she could relax.

Standing under the hot water she looked down at her blood stand wrist. She frowned and held her hands under the water.

 _Look at that, look at all the innocent deaths you have cased that's their blood you know, there lives snuffed out, there blood stains your hands_.

She tried to wash it off, but no matter how hard she scrubbed it would not come off.

 _That's right Jex's death the village Rin, Kushina, all of those poor children Orochimaru experimented on_.

She hadn't realised what she was doing, she dug in to her old scars, and there was a sharp nock at the door.

"Rachel!"

Jolting her from the voices in her head, she looked down to find her skin clean no blood, it had washed it away.

"Rachel?"

"I-I'm fine." She called. "Il-I'll be out in a minuet."

She quickly finished washing with trembling hands, turning the shower off, she towels dried before wrapping it around herself.

As soon as she opened the door she shouldn't have been all that surprised to see Minato stood there leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest.

The look he gave her made her chest feel tight.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his gaze was on her face, not rooming her half naked body.

"Um…..yea that was…actually I don't know what that was."

"The voices?"

"Yea, but the blood on my wrist and hands." Her right arm held the towel around her ensuring it did not fall off, she looked at her left wrist. "It-it didn't go away when I washed it. The-the voices said I was stained with blood, that it was Rin's Kushina and the kids from Orochimaru experiments."

Minato learned off the wall and stood, unfolding his arms slowly he gently took her left wrist to inspect the deep indentations she had made. Running single finger over them, he felt her shudder under his touch.

"I don't suppose telling you, that you have nothing to feel guilty for will help."

She shook her head denying his words.

"Thought so, I should have realised what the blood would do to you. Do you want me to fetch Inoichi?"

"No, he has other things to do besides be my therapist." She said pulling her hand away. "I'll be ok, I'll mediate clear my head, I honestly didn't mean to do that." She said gazing up at him.

Minato sighed he wasn't going to push her but he would keep a close eye on her. When he felt the pain, she was coursing herself he wanted to brake the dam door down but considering what happened to her in the past that properly wasn't such a good idea.

"Ok, I'll let you deal with it, but I will be mentioning it to him"

She nodded her head. She could her giggling form down stars.

"Did Naruto bring someone home?"

"Ah yes Hinata. I should go before the kitchen turns in to a bomb sight." He gave her once last glance before flashing back down sitars.

"Show off." Rachel muttered under her breath.

She got driest she hers footsteps coming up the stairs she glanced at the door to see Hinata make her way to the bathroom.

Rachel finished brushing through her hair tied it up in to a pony tall. She realised she left the cooler wrist band in the bath room.

The door opened and out came a quite Hinata. The girl seemed paler the normal.

"Hi Hinata is everting ok?" she said drawing the girl's attention.

"Oh, y-yes t-thank you for h-having me."

"No trouble really, I'll be down in a moment ok, maybe you can tell me how Naruto is really doing at the academy."

"Yes, um, i-I can do that." Rachel smiled and let the girl be on her way, when she went in to the bathroom she noticed the mirror cabinet was open, it was were Minato kept some of his first aide supply's, Rachel opened the door and frowned. There were clearly some bandages missing.

She looked to were Hinata had stood. "Why the Hell is a seven-year-old stealing bandages?"

* * *

 **An all is not what it seems….. trust me this is not an easy plot to read.**

 **Ok Chloe is based on a find design she wanted to be in my story so here she is… want her aske before you borrow her.**

 **Also, what do you think of this chapter? Feeling a little self-conscious at the moment….**

 **Also, I'm trying to update my profile regally now I plan on publishing a Minato and Rachel one shot a what if story what if she didn't get the help she needs? Sort of thing?**

 **Kids are still of school but I seem to be suffering from insomnia …. why I could publish because I'm sat in the dark with my laptop trying to get my brain to shut down to go to sleep…. (Not working) thank good there's Fanfiction to read. Lol**

 **Any way till next time let me know what you think please thank you for reading.**

 **Naruto is not mine Rachel and Chloe are..**


	7. Chapter 7 The Medic, the pervert and the

**Chapter 7**

 **The Medic, the pervert and the Hyuga**

* * *

Rachel didn't get chance to aske Hinata but she made a mental note to pay a visit to the hires house.

They were on their way to visit Chloe, she had woken and not taken to been impressed apparently, she had already nocked two gards out, Minato had ordered that a paralyses seal be placed on her.

They walked the corridors of the Anbu headquarters Rachel seemed to space out for a time, it wasn't until Minato place his hand on her shoulder did she come out of her daze.

"Ah, sorry I forgot a low level genjutsu would affect you."

"Genjutsu?" she blinked she hadn't been aware she was caught in one, she was just walking a very, very, very long hallway.

"Most Anbu knows it's there and dispel it straight away I did it automatically but I forgot you wouldn't be able to, it's designed so you walk an endless maze of hallways."

"Oh." She blinked again and rubbed her eyes. "I didn't even know I was in one." She frowned "Jex said it was the one thing he was worried for, he said I had no idea I was caught in one in the first place, he-he even made the Rape up again to show me, but I couldn't tell it wasn't real."

Minato looked down at her worriedly, "Your brother put you through that?"

Rachel folded her arms "Yes he did believe me I was pissed at him I ignored him for an enter month." There was a long pause. "But he had a point it's something I'm weakest against, I can't fight what I believe to be real."

Minato dropped his hand from her shoulder, "I'll admit that worry me too, perhaps when I have some time I can train you a little."

She nodded. "Sounds good, but I don't know what good it will do."

They continued there walk, until they came to an area that was marked as cells.

Minato punched the code in to the key pad but she suspected there was more to it than that. Perhaps a chakra code too?

They walked along until they came to the call were Kakashi was stood waiting for them.

"She's quit the handful." He drawled out he wore his Anbu dog mask which meant he was on duty.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from her." Rachel said, eyeing the cell door.

"Sakumo should be arriving here soon, he's on a more secure section and it takes longer to get out of it then it doses to enter." Minato said.

"You're heading my advice and placing him with her?"

"it seems like the best option and Sakumo has said that allegiance were back with the village, if he watches her and foils any escape attempt she makes, I'll look in to releasing him."

"Really?" Rachel questioned but he didn't miss the hopefulness in her eyes.

"Yes really, he recited the oath, bowed down to me and pledged his allegiance back to the village." He said.

"And you except him back just like that?"

"No, this is but one test for him, I have my doubts simply because of what he has done for you, he could quit easily side with you again leaving Konoha once more. In fact, once he is out, if you asked him to aide you in fleeing again he could do that too."

"I already said I won't leave again," she said angrily "When are you going to trust me?"

"When you start to trust me." He countered. They stared at each other intensely never one willing to back down.

Would you two like some privacy?" The dog Anbu asked dryly. When the two turned to look at him Kakashi was peeking over his copy of make out paradise his one lone eyebrow raised in an amused expression. His Anbu mask was now on the side of his head.

Heat rose up to their faces and they both turned around in opposite directions at the same time, the copy Nin chuckled lightly.

It was too easy to mess with them.

The door at the far end opened the Sakumo entered, with two Anbu flanking ever side of him, Rachel clenched her fist, when she saw a chain around his ankles. The chain went up to his hands too, which were behind his back.

Kakashi steep forward, his dog mask back in place.

"Did I tell you to chain him up?" his tone cold.

"N-No sir but, he's and A rank prisoner."

"I asked you to bring him here by order of the Hokage, if I wanted him chained I would have asked." His tone low authority, "Unchain him now."

"Y-yes sir," they were removed the chains and Sakumo rubbed his saw wrist the chain's tended to be tighter when you had chakra suppressant cuffs on as well.

"You can go now I'll take care of things from here." The dog Anbu said, the two operatives nodded and quickly made a retreat.

Rachel had a small smile on her face it was nice to see Kakashi defending him, they were exchanging words but she could not here them.

"They have been talking." Minato said, "When he was off duty or supposed to be resting after looking for you, he would go to Sakumo's cell and at first just sit in each other's company, but slowly they both started to talk."

Rachel felt happy for them he would have the dad he never had, and Sakumo would once again have a home.

They approached the cell, and Sakumo smiled down at Rachel she returned it.

Kakashi opened the door the cell was a larger then then the standard one, it had two cot beds, she was laid on the bottom one, unmoving, and she had a black eye patch over her left eye. And she wore the same cloth as before.

"Chloe?" Rachel said softly, she knew better then to just enter the cell, Both Minto and Kakashi entered leaving Sakumo stood behind her.

Minato cautiously walked over to the cot he turned her head to face Rachel.

"Chloe?"

The girl scowled at Rachel a look of hurt on her face.

"I'm sorry Chloe" sadness laced her voice. "I didn't mean to break the promise."

"You lied."

"No, no I didn't lie, I was running from the village from him." She glanced at Minato who stood next to Chloe. "I should never have made that promise, I was running from myself."

"Blood promise cannot be broken." She said. "I-I have to for fill it even if Person doesn't want it anymore."

Rachel bit her lip, she looked to Minato to help.

"Tell me Chloe. How far out of the village do you need to take her?" Minato asked.

"Not fair. Even just a foot outside of village will work."

"How are you bound by the promise?" he asked.

"Blood hurts." Was all she said looking closer Rachel noticed the pain in her lone ocean blue eye.

"You're in Pine!" She exclaimed. Looking to Minato.

"The medic's confirmed that she was in pain but were unable to determine a cause." He said.

He signalled to Kakashi who tossed him a pair of handcuffs. He flipped the paralysed girl over and cuffed her hands behind her back, turning her back over he pulled off the paper seal on her head.

"No trouble, or I'll have you stay in torcher and integration for a while." He threatened.

Pulling her too her feet she glared at him and Rachel was sure she hers an animalistic growl come from her. Minato merely tugged on the cuffs. He motioned for Kakashi and Rachel to come closer.

"Sakumo please remain here we will be back shortly."

Before she had time to protest he had flashed them to outside. She didn't know exactly where she was more concerned with stopping her head from spinning, she hadn't noticed Kakashi was holding her up.

"I hate it when you do that." She muttered. She turned to see Minato knelt over a barely conscious Chloe. Kakashi made sure she was stable on her feet before letting her go.

"W-what was that?" Chloe asked.

"That was his jutsu the reason he is known as the yellow flash. Stop using it on me." She lightly chided and smacking him across the back of the head. He chuckled, and didn't evade the hit, he knew she was only teasing him.

He pulled the unsteady woman to her feet, taking her by the upper arm.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked, looking around, they were in the middle of the woods. The summer breeze blows the leaves and their hair.

"The border of Konoha." Minato replied.

"Chloe is going to walk you out of the villager then the promises will have been for filled." The dog Anbu explained.

"You'd trust me to walk her out of here?"

"No." Minato said pulling a seal out of his pocket and placing in on her back. "This is a punishment seal. Attempt to take her any further and I will use it. She is under my protection, outside of the village is very dangers for her." He said worryingly the sharpness was back in his voice.

Chloe nodded, and Minato released her from the cuffs.

"Past that tree and you will be outside of the border to the village." He said pointing to a tree Kakashi was already waiting just a head of it.

Rachel glanced at Chloe and smiled, the girl returned it. Taking Rachel by the arm they walked past the tree. She saw Chloe visibly relax like the pain had instantly gone. And in the next instant she saw her tense and she tightened her hold on Rachel's arm.

"Chloe no don't…" it went unheard as she jumped up in the air taking Rachel with her. She saw the branch she was aiming for. In the next second. Chloe screamed in agony, letting go of Rachel. She fell in to waiting arms. She saw Minato looking down at her worriedly. She turned to see Kakashi restraining Chloe.

"Are you alright?" he asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yea, thanks." Minato set her down on her feet. Kakashi had managed to handcuff the struggling woman. He pulled her up to her feet.

"You don't belong here" she said, "You're different and considered an outsider like me."

Kakashi well aware of Rachel's past held a kunai to the woman's throat.

"Enough."

"He'll hurt you. You don't belong here you stand out. Not a shinobi but not a civilian ether. "

Kakashi pressed the blade a little harder. "I said enough."

This time she stayed silent, but the lone eye that was filled with just as much pain as her own eyes were stared blankly at Rachel. She knew she was lashing out, attempting to hurt her in a way she had, she broke eye contact with her first.

Minato steep besides her, taking her hand in his, the small flinch didn't go unnoticed by him, he grabbed Kakashi's shoulder, and flashed back to the cell.

Rachel stumbled Minato didn't let go of her hand but she found Sakumo looking amusingly down at her whilst he supported her.

"It's not funny."

"Oh, I think it is little one." His deep voice rumbled and she couldn't help but feel comfort in it.

Minato let go of her hand when he was assured Sakumo had a secure hold on her. He aided Kakashi in pinning the still struggling Chloe to the bottom cot. Placing the Paralyses seal back on her, and removing the cuffs.

"You are to remain here you have a cell mate, he is also tasked with foiling any escape attempt made." Minato said. He turned to Sakumo.

"The seal will just peel off it doesn't need Chakra to remove it."

The elder man nodded. Rachel stood beside him, she looked at Chloe, opened and closed her moth like she was going to say something, and in the end, she remained silent.

"Kakashi I'll leave you here to look up." he said, he once again took Rachel by the hand and flashed home.

This time she didn't stay conscious, Minato caught her before she hit the floor, he carried her in to the living room and gently laid her on the sofa. _Perhaps using my Jutsu Three times in one day was a bit much for her._

He bent down tucking a stary strand of hair behind her ear.

He hers the door go, and left to answer it. He knew it was Inoichi, she was due a session today.

He let the mind walker in told him what had happened and why she was out cold on the sofa, he agreed to stay with her, he really did need to get back to the office.

Upon arriving he found the toad sage sat in his chair.

"It's no fun now you've sealed away the female personal files." The Sannin said rising from the chair.

"I wouldn't have to seal them if you stopped reading them. I already have one angry Kunoichi because you used her in your books."

"Who?"

"Lina."

"Oh, yea the one with the violet hair." He said rubbing his chin in thought.

Minato nodded. "Tsunade due soon." He said taking his seat.

"But her apprentice is the one you are meeting with first? Why am I here?"

"Because you are going to want to hear what she has to say."

"You really think she has this condition?"

"I see no reason for him to lie about something like that."

There was a timid knock on the door.

"Come in." he called he gave his sense a sharp look as the man stood in the corner of the room.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk nursing a hangover, didn't help Minato had summoned her to his office in less than an hour.

Or the fact that her apprentice was already there, for what reason she didn't know.

She hoped it had nothing to do with her drinking then again Shizune wasn't one for dobbing her in, though the girl had expressed her concern over her drinking.

But along with everyone else she didn't understand why she needed it.

She could not function without it. She lost her brother and her lover, she would admit the drinking had gotten worse since returning to the village,

Everywhere she looked she saw them, saw their ghost walking around.

She shuddered, reaching in to a draw for a Sake bottle, her fingers grasping the neck of the bottle, she stilled, remembering that she was to meet Minto in an hour, if he smelt it on her no doubt he would keep to his word and punish her.

She let go of the bottle and closed the draw with a trembling hand, she also needed the alcohol to control her pain, she would never admit that she was in pain but she was.

It was worse in her right arm because of the nine-tale chakra burn she had sustained recently.

Glancing at the clock she decided to take a slow walk up to Minato's office. Clear her head and anxiety that was slowly rising.

What did he want with her? Maybe she was over thinking it, maybe he just wanted to discuss Rachel's sleeping habits a bit more. It wouldn't be the first time he had wanted to discuss the issue.

The weather was hot and humid a sign a storm was on its way, the streets were fairly busy, she held on to her necklace that was around her neck a constant reminder of what she has lost.

Her chest grow tighter, why was she feeling anxious about the meeting with Minato?

She claimed the stairs that led to his office. Each steep made her feel more apprehensive. More claustrophobic, she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

She rounded the corner to see Minato thanking Shizune when the girl looked at her she saw betrayal in her eyes. Tsunade frowned.

"Thank you Shizune you've been very helpful." Minato said shaking the young girl's hand.

Shizune walked past Tsunade and she swore the girl had unshed tears in her eyes.

Tsunade had a bad feeling about this. She wanted to tern tall and run, sit in a bar and get so drunk, until she passed out.

His gaze turned to her, there was a coldness to it.

"In here now." His tone low no room for argument. She gripped her necklace tighter and walked past him in to the office.

She was surprised to see Jiraiya learning angst the wall, he didn't even look up at her that told her it was serious.

She hers the door close behind her. He swept past her his cloak brushing against her as he did so.

He made a big show of sitting behind his chair.

He gestured for her to sit. The anxiety fluttered in her chest.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and sat in the visitor's chair.

He laced his hands together, in front of him his expression cold, unreadable.

"Now." He said "When were you going to tell me about your arthritis?"

He wasn't all that surprised to see the look of surprise cross her face, it was only there for a split second but he had seen it. The look she gave him was one of denial and defiance.

"Don't even think about lying to me." He warns.

Tsunade mind raced how did he know? She went to laths to keep it from every one including Jiraiya and Shizune.

"It's manageable." She said.

"Manageable, so tell me in your export medical opinion. How does someone manage Psoriatic?"

"Well normally we use medical nin jutsu to suppress the Immune system so that it is not overactive, pretty much curing the psoriatic arthritis."

"That's right." He said. "In most cases that can be done. However, you and I both know that you are different. Your Jutsu increases the white blood cells to keep you young, there for your pain would be increased also."

She saw Jiraiya looking at her throw the corner of his eyes she couldn't read his expression.

"So, tell me how the pain really is?" Minato asked.

She took a deep breath. "Its fine, I control it well enough." She said. She looked at him with a defence daring him to challenger her, but she underestimate's Minato, he knows, she is barely controlling It after speaking with Shizune it was clear he would have to make it an order before she would willingly have help.

"Tsunade, cut the crap." He said his tone low, and there was an iciness to it. "You may be able to ease it, with herbal medicine, but it's not enough and you know it."

She wasn't prepared for this, wasn't expecting it, hell she didn't know how he had found out about it. But she wasn't about to be told how to manage it, she was the legendary Sannin the best medick known throughout the nations.

"Listen Minato I don't know how you found out about it, nor do I care, I'm the dam best medic here and over qualified by default, I know what is wrong know how to treat it. The dam thing is none of your business." She hissed.

"As Hokage the well fair of my shinobi is my business." Tone rising, "Your fear of blood I can overlook, because I know what cased that trauma, this, this effects your health."

She ground her teeth she felt trapped and backed in to a corner, and when she was backed in to a corner she lashes out.

She stood abruptly. "I don't have to listen to this..." she said, walking around the chair that she had tipped over when she stood up.

Before she could even reach the door, Minato had flashed in front of it, not that it mattered she guessed he had sealed the room she would have had to have used her strength and break the dam seal on the door.

"We're not done here yet." He said, arms folded across his chest.

"There is nothing more to discuss." She hissed.

"There's plenty more, like treatment."

She clenched her fist, she bit back the pain she used her right hand the one with the charka burn on it she sustained from the nine-tails.

"Princess. Think about what you're doing what your about to do. He's already punished you once for picking a fight with him."

The toad sage was at her side in a matter of minutes.

"I don't care, I'm done with him and this village…."

"Princess, you don't mean that." Jiraiya stood to her left.

"Yes, I do," her eyes never leaving Minato's.

"Leave and I'll see it as treason." He said. His gaze turned icy cold. "I'll strip you of your rank and title. You will no longer be a shinobi of the leaf and become just as your team mate has a SS, criminal." His voice had a sharp edge to it.

Tsunade bit her lip, trying to rain her anger in. she knew he would carry out his threat and label her as a traitor.

She allowed Jiraiya to steer her back in the righted chair, she was trembling but with anger rather than fear.

He walked back towards her and his desk.

"We also need to address your drinking." He said.

"There is nothing wrong with my drinking" she snapped.

"Tsunade it has not escaped my attention nor Jiraiya's. That you have been drinking more, just lately and showing up to work ever hungover or still drunk. I cannot let that slid." He said standing behind her. He placed his hands on the back of the chair, she looked up at him her honey come eyes glinted dangerously.

"You have a choice, ever take the medical help, or I ban you from every place that sells alcohol."

Tsunade panicked.

Without alcohol, she would remember, she would see, smell and here her lover and brother's death.

The office felt stifling hot, the walls were closing in on her, she needed alcohol, to forget.

This wasn't the first time Jiraiya had seen her like this, but it had been a good few years since he had.

Her eyes were unforced unseeing her breathing was ragged, she had spun around in the chair and gripped Minato's Hokage coat.

Mumbling words both men could not understand.

The last time she was like this he had knocked her out, they were on a mission, when she had had the attack. The third had deemed her medically unfit after that, and she left the village.

Minato had steadied her since she was knelt on the chair.

"Princes." Jiraiya said.

"No, no, no I need alcohol Jiraiya tell him I need alcohol."

She couldn't breathe, why couldn't she breathe?

"Tsunade, calm down." Minato said calmly soothingly. He had seen Rachel like this on many occasions, though he would admit this was the first time he had seen Tsunade like this.

He gently lifted her off chair and placed her back in to a sitting position.

 _Perhaps completely cutting her alcohol supply isn't such a good idea after all,_ he thought.

"Breathe Tsunade, focus on my voice and my voice only, breath in and out, in and out, that's it." Minato coached.

Tsunade begun to become aware again she could feel herself trembling, her breathing was laboured, she could here Minato's voce telling her to breathe, and she found herself following his instructions,

 _No wonder Rachel is so relaxed by his voice_ , she thought.

"Feeling better now?" he asked. And she found her cheeks flushing, how embarrassing she was a dam medic and yet she had a panic attack in the Hokage office no less.

She managed to nod. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"Are you don fighting me on this?" he asked.

Again, she nodded, she didn't have it in here to fight him.

"Good, then the treatment is as followed report to Shauna she will help you with the pain and she is also to report to me if you do not show." He said. "As for the drinking." She looked up at him then he saw the slight panic in her honey comb eyes. "I won't cut you off completely not unless you give me just cause to, no more showing up to work drunk, is that clear?" she nodded. "Good, Shizune will discuss treatment and how often you need It." he said.

She stood on shaky legs, he caught her by the arm as she went to walk past him. "We do care Tsunade, were doing this for you." He let go of her arm and she left without saying a word.

Minato ran a hand thought his blond locks.

"How long do you think she will keep up the treatment for?" he asked his sense.

"It's hard to say." The Sannin said rubbing his chin, "Possibly a few months before she goes back her old ways."

Minato sighed. At least she would cooperate for now.

Jiraiya opened the window and was ready to jump out.

"Where are you going?" Minato asked.

"To see Rachel, she's avoided me long enough."

Minato winced he was aware she was avoiding him she went out of her way to not be around when he was picking Naruto up, she would be busy in the Landry room she would send Kakashi to open the door or be in here room.

"Sansei."

"Oh, relax I know not to push her beside she needs to know I don't blame her for it."

With that he was gone.

* * *

Rachel was sat in a bath in a bath house, it was woman only so she dint feel to self-conscious, and it was quite there was only two other people in and they didn't even seem to notice her, which was how she liked it.

She had decided to take a bath to see if the steam would help with her headache, ever since this morning, after Minato used his Jutsu three times it has plagued her. Thankfully the hot water and steam were helping.

The session with Inoichi ended on how it usually did, he always had to push and bring up the dreams something she really didn't want to talk about. Though she did feel guilty she had particle throw him out of the house, with a few curse words too, no doubt Minato will hear of it.

She sighed and decided she had soaked long enough, she had things to do besides the Anbu would only escort her to and from the bath, if she went any were else they would inform Minato.

As she got dried she contemplated asking Minato if she could go to the Hyuga compound but you needed an invite to get in and if Minato knew she was going then all would be notified,

She needed it to be an unannounced visit.

She got driest she wore a baby pink t shire with black leggings it was worm enough for shorts but she felt uncomfortable wearing them. She was aware that she still saw her herself as two different people this body was not hers, she suspected it never would be, Inoichi had picked up on that fact and tried to reassure that she and chi were one in the same.

She put her flat sandals on too hot for boots the weather was really hot and humid. Minato had said there would probably be a storm later.

She exited the bath house, she was hoping for a nice cool breeze and instead she got stifling heat.

"Urrg." She sagged in the heat.

"You look like you could do with one of this." Her eyes widened and she turned to see Jiraiya stood. Next to the door.

He was holding out an ice lolly

She blinked in surprise, she had been avoiding him, guilt twisted in her gut.

"Stop that." He said startling her from her thoughts, "Here take it its melting."

She hesitantly reached out and took the offered lolly.

"Walk with me" he said. She looked around wondering if the Anbu were ok with this.

"Relax Minato knows I'm here." He said, Rachel sighed and followed the man she was reminded of the lolly when a piece minted on to her hand, she begun to lick the cool refreshing liquid.

They walked in silence for some time the Sannin had slowed to match her pace, she wondered if he was waiting for her to finish the lolly.

She was surprised to see him, especially outside of the bath house. Waite was he peeking? She wonders she stopped walking and Jiraiya turned to look at her.

"Were you peeking?" she asked. She was well aware of the Sannin favourite hobby.

He looked offended, "Me peek, I'm offended, I'm one of the legendary Sannin I would never do a thing like that."

She glared at him "You." She pointed the now empty lolly stick at him "Are also the author of Make out tack ticks and I know where you get your materiel from, you forget I've seen you."

Jiraiya sagged in defeat, "Fine. But no, I wasn't peeking I promise."

She glared at him a little longer, before she sighed and walked past him he followed and once again walked beside her, he was so tall, taller than Minato even.

"So" He said, "I think it's time we cleared things up"

She momentarily tensed.

"Yes, we should. Jiraiya I'm-"

"Ah,ha." He interrupted. "Don't need to apologise to me." He said tone understanding. They both stopped walking. "I chose to go, I made the decision to go." He said as he looked down at her. "You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"But-but you almost died. And your still not allowed to leave the village because of you are still injured."

"For now, I don't intend to stay cupped up." he said.

"You died you know?" she said to so quietly she wasn't sure he had heard her. "In the show I watched you die, fighting pain." She looked up at him and he saw she had guilt sadness in her eyes, but there was something else there too admiration. "You died a hero, a lot of fans were outraged by your death….including me." She looked down and away from him to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Kid." He said softly. "If I died protecting the village then I died an honourable death."

"People shouldn't have to die," she said her fists were clenched by her side "Not this time around, and I refuse to let anyone else die."

Jiraiya sighed he knew that was an impossible task. He also knew that she would not be able to prevent anyone else's death, he had made it by the skin of his teeth and yet, it was because she had told him what had happened in the show, he had managed to survive, but only just.

"You're going to tell me that that's how you want to die, instead of been in an old folks' home with young nurses fussing over you."

"Hell, no I'd rather have the old folk's home with the nurses."

She laughed slightly, wiped her eyes, before she looked up at him. "Oh, I bet you would." she smiled. Though it didn't quite reach her eyes, he knew what heavy burdens she carries on her slim shoulders.

"So now that's out of the way, and since I'm your escort for the afternoon is there anywhere you would like to go?"

"Well, I would normally turn you down but I need a favour and Minato can't know, at least not yet."

"Oh?"

"I need to get in to the Hyuga compound. If I asked Minato they would know I was going plus he would be reluctant since I used there back door to escape which from what I here has been sealed off."

They had continued to walk again, "Why do you want an unannounced visited?" the Sannin asked.

"I can't tell you ever not until I'm sure." she saw the sceptical look in his eyes, "I'm not going to run away again." She said easing his fears.

"All right kid, I'll get you inside, but If I find out you have run…" he left the sentence unfinished but his tone had a sharp edge to it. Rachel would have no doubt he would bring her back kicking and screaming. She had been lucky really with the fact that he had been confined to the villige. She didn't think she would have stayed under the Sannin raider. Tha man had a knack for finding people.

Rachel had no idea Jiraiya had such a way with words, the guard at the Hyuga gate was taken in instantly.

"So ya see that's why it's a bit awkward, it's why I want her." He pointed in Rachel's direction, "To retrieve it for me."

"Well i don't know." The guard a plane looking Hyuga stroked his chin in thought.

"Look it's better the Hokage doesn't know about it I mean I'm the one who messed up, and besides if she goes in get it and then comes back out no one will be none the wiser eh?" he patted the guard on the shoulder.

"All right she has thirty minutes, if she's not back I am sounding the alarm."

"Yea, yea know problem, she'll be back right?" he looked to Rachel and she nodded.

He allowed her to pass and gave a quick wave to the toad sage. She headed straight for Hinata's house.

It was quite not many people were around. She was about to knock on the door, when she heard it, a slap, she knew what skin hitting skin sounded like.

She walked around to the back of the house, she saw an elder Hyuga he had long greasy grey hair, and had wrinkle, he looked displeased, but what struck her was the bird cage seal on his head. Most of them hid it. And yet his was on display. She thought Minato was dealing with the seal, she would have to ask him about it later.

"Come on fight back." he chided Hinata, who was struggling to catch her breath.

Rachel watched closely, his strikes were harder than they should be, she knows because Minato holds back when he trains with Naruto so dose Kakashi. They also hold back when fighting her, the trikes sting yes but now enough to do any real damage, even when restraining her it never hurt, they did it in such a way, that she was unable to move without cursing harm to herself or them.

Hinata fell again, he razed the palm of his hand to strike, when Rachel cleared her throat, he stops a immediately.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel Naruto's care taker."

He frowned but stood back from the cowing Hinata.

"What biasness do you have here?" his tone sharp he was been rude.

"She left something I'm here to return it." she glanced at the girl. "I think she could do with a brake, don't you?" although she was asking her tone said otherwise.

He grunted but gave Hinata a sharp look. "We will continue this later."

"A-a y-yes of cause." She stood and bowed. The elder man did not return it.

Rachel didn't like him one bit. She glared at his retraining back.

"W-what did I leave a-at Na-Naruto's"

"Nothing. But you looked like you could use a brake. Tell me is he always like that?"

"Ah. He-he is one of the clan's elders. Ryo, he is my-my teacher whilst father is away on a long-term m-mission,"

"Still that doesn't give him the right to treat you like that." She bent down and got on to her knees so she was eye level with Hinata. "Hinata? Has he hurt you?" she asked quietly not knowing if he was watching them.

Hinata's pale eyes widened and the seven-year-old shook her head, indicating no.

Rachel bit her lip, she knew there was no way she would talk here.

"Ok, if you say so, can I whisper something to you?" Rachel asked.

Hinata nodded and learned in so she could whisper.

" _I know you stole bandings from Minato's house," she whispered,_ Hinata gasped. _"It's ok if you need them, promise me, promise me no matter day or night if things get too bad come me."_

Hinata nodded slightly.

When he pulled back she saw the girl's eyes were brimming with tears, Rachel gently reached out and cupped her cheek. "You're not alone ok?"

Again, she nodded. Rachel stood, she really didn't want to leave her, and her gut instinct was telling her not to.

She had no proof no evidence if she out rightly accuse him she would been seen as the crazy one _not the first time,_ she thought drily. Still all she could do is talk to Minato, and maybe he could intervene have Hinata checked over by a medic.

"I have to go but remember what I said ok?" she turned to leave when she remembered the Gard at the gate was excepting her to bring something out.

"Err Hinata would you have an empty bag I could borrow please?"

The girl looked at her questioningly "I got in here by telling a small lie. I need to make it look like I retrieved something." Rachel said nervously.

She nodded and bounded off retuning with an empty white bag.

"Thank you I'll return it as soon as I can." With that she left with a heavy heart she knew something was going on but at the moment she couldn't act on it.

She held the bag up to show the guard and her and Jiraiya walked away.

"Well that was easer then I thought it would be." The Sannin mused.

"Hmmm."

"What is kid? You have had that look on your face since we left"

"I don't know yet." She shook her head maybe she was overthinking it

Besides Hinata been abused didn't happen in the anime. With that thought in mind she continued to walk.

"If you're heading home I'll leave you with the ANBU."

"Oh, yea I'm heading home but first I'll stop and pick up some Ramen for the boys."

Jiraiya smiled "Sounds good, dam Minato has it good."

"You're welcome to join us?"

He waved a dismissive hand "Na, I'm good I need to go and check on Tsunade."

"Oh ok, well thank you for getting me in to the Hyuga compound."

"Don't mention it." with that he jumped up on to the roof tops, Rachel sighed. And made her way to the Ramen stand, she got extra portions, knowing how much Naruto could eat.

As she made her way home the sun was setting but she could see lightning flicker over the dark clouds above the Hokage Mountain.

She hurried home before the storm hit. Upon entering she herd laughter coming from the kitchen, she smiled herring Minato's Nauru's light laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" she asked entering the kitchen.

They both turned to her and smiled, Naruto jumped off the chair and practically tackled her for a hug.

"Hey, kiddo I brought Ramen, you hungry?"

"Yea you bet I am. Sasuke's brother is a slave driver, so his mum"

Rachel giggled, and ruffled his hair.

Minato helped her dish out the food, and they all sat down together conversion was light. Naruto told them what he had learnt.

The pots were cleared Rachel left some for Kakashi for when he wanted it.

"Ok Naruto time for a bath." Rachel said.

"Aww do I have too?" the punt he gave her was adorable.

"Yes. Now do you want me to come help?"

"Na ha I'm a big boy I can do it"

"Ok if you say so."

She filled the bath for him left when he was in it though not to far away. Minato was in his home office.

A few hours later after Naruto had gone to bed Rachel was changing in to her pale pink nightly and sleep shorts. Naruto would not go to sleep until Minato had sat with him read him a story.

The storm was in full swing, lightning thunder the heavy rain fall. She hoped it would cleared the air a bit.

As she tied her hair up in a ponytail, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." she called.

Minato entered wearing a dark blue tank top and shorts.

"Rachel it's sedation night, you haven't slept for a while." He said. She shied.

"Does it have to be tonight?" she asked turning to face him.

"Why not?"

She bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked moving further in to the room.

"I hope to god I'm wrong Minato. Tell me I'm wrong." She pleaded with him.

"I can't until you tell me what's wrong."

"Hinata-Hinata, I think she's been abused." She looked up at him and saw the surprise cross his face.

"What make you think that?" he asked calmly.

"When she was here last she stole bandages from the bathroom. And today when I paid and unannounced visit." She put her hand up to stop him from speaking. "Jiraiya was with me." She said, dropping her hand. "She was been trained by Ryo. I think she said his name was, Minato that was not training, he hit for too hard. Something is wrong I have a really bad feeling. I told her to come here if things got too bad, but why would a seven-year-old want bandages?"

"I will admit there's cause for concern but…"

"You can't do anything right?"

"Not without evidence no."

She bit her lip again.

"Did this happen in the show you watched?"

"No, nothing like that ever happened, which is why I shouldn't worry right?" she looked at him pleading with him to tell her she was wrong.

"Rachel try not to worry you brought this to my attention, I will look In to it"

She nodded, he gently took her hand "You need rest you don't sleep enough." He said. As he begun to lead her out of the room. They got to the hallway, when they both froze herring a knock at the door, it was timid but frantic knock.

Minato realised her hand, he mothed the words "Waite here" like hell she was going to do that, she followed after him but at a distance.

When he opened the door, a blare run past him and in to Rachel's waiting arms.

"Hinata." She gasped eloping the shivering child.

More footsteps could be herd and Rachel picked up the child as Minato's hand clamped down on an arm that had poked through the open-door way. It was old and wrinkled and Rachel had no doubt as to who It belong too.

"Lady Hinata!"

Minato pushed the arm back out and blocked his view. Rachel took Hinata up stars.

"Lord forth. There has been a misunderstanding."

"It seems lady Hinata does not wish to go home with you Ryo I shall take her for the night." Minato's tone sought no argument.

The elder man looked at him begrudgingly "Very well lord forth." He turned and walked away Minato closed the door and re-activate the seal on it.

He went up stars.

"Minato get in here!" he hers Rachel call, he opened the bathroom door. Rachel was knelt on the floor, she had taken Hinata's wet nighty off but had a white towel that was turning red.

His eyes scanned the virus cuts that marked the girl's body, along with those were bruises some old some not, he knew were not from training, Rachel had most of her covered only allowing him to see her back and shoulders.

It was enough, his anger bubbled. When Hinata looked up at him fearfully, he wanted to shrink way, he was used to seeing fear in his enemy's eyes but from a child of his village.

He noted the black eye that looked like it had been done recently.

"She needs Tsunade Now!" Rachel said bringing him out of his thoughts.

One thing was for dam sure she would not be returning to the man's care.

* * *

 **An. Again all is not what it seems I promise you won't be able to read this plot line.**

 **Now what do you all think of the Tsunade scene it took me three weeks to write it, I had to re-write it twice. I had him hit her and I didn't like so that went, then I had her pass out, didn't like that ever so… yea it was pain the ass to write.**

 **Happy dance kids are back at school yey.**

 **I hate knowing what going to happen before you guys do, I'm excited and nerves to what you will all think.**

 **Naruto dose not belong to me Rachel and Chloe are. Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8 feelings and Misunderstandings

**Chapter 8 feelings and Misunderstandings**

* * *

Rachel sat and graded/watched Hinata, and rightly so after what the chilled had been through she didn't want to be left alone.

She was sleeping on Minato sofa, after spending nearly three whole hours at the hospital last night.

Rachel Tsunade and Shizune had documented each cut each bruise each mark. Taken phots and measurements.

Hinata was silent though out, she did not murmur once, which concerned Rachel greatly.

There was one wound that was deeper than the rest it was why she wanted the bandages.

Minato waited outside of the room after rousing Kakashi from his sleep to inform him of the situation, he agreed to stay with Naruto.

Tsunade had said she was in tacked, something witch Rachel was grateful for she knew all too well what that would do to a person let alone a child.

Tsunade had given her something to help her sleep and said it was too soon to ask questions. They had taken her home. Rachel had stayed with her unwilling to leave her alone.

How had this happened? How? This didn't happen in the show. So why did it? Why didn't she do something sooner? Had anyone else noticed Hinata discomfort? Or had she hidden it that well?  
All these thoughts were in her head. The Livingroom was dark save for the occasional flash of lighting.

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped as a flash of lightning lit up the room for a moment, she saw it was Minato and relaxed slightly. He came around the sofa taking the empty seat on her left side.

He looked tiered.

"I thought you had gone to bed?" she asked.

"And let you brood down here?" he shook his head, "We both know how that would end."

She turned her gaze back to the sleeping child.

"There's nothing more I can do until morning"

"It is morning" she snapped.

He sighed "You know what I mean until the sun comes up there really isn't anything I can do."

"He still has Hanabi"

"Yes, I am aware and I doubt he will do anything to furthering incriminate himself"

There was a tense silence between them he knew she was on edge, things were not going the way they were supposed to, in her eyes she still expects the outcome of the show.

He wanted to tell her not to expect the outcome but honestly, she wasn't ready to see that there was another alternative her guilt still clouded her vision.

"That reminds me why do they still have the cage bird seal on their head? I though you banned it?"

"I did but they are still fighting me on the removal of it, add to that it's not an easy seal to remove." He said. He looked down at their hands, almost touching he wanted to, he wanted his hand on hers the need was so great that it took him by surprise.

He was glad it was dark she would have seen the emotion in his eyes, instead he left his hand by her side.

"Oh, I see clan politics and all that?"

"Something like that."

Hinata shifted in her sleep and Rachel's attention was drawn to her, she placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, she stilled.

"This shouldn't have happened Minato, I mean in the sense no one noticed she was in pain." She said turning back to face him even if it was dark.

"I agree and I will be reviewing procedure and staff training at the academy" he said.

"You should get some sleep, I'll stay with Hinata."

"Nope not going to leave you alone." He yawned he was tired, sleep had not been easy just lately perhaps Rachel's sleeping hobbits were rubbing off on him?

The silence stretched on and he found himself dosing he opens his eyes when he felt a soft hand on his forehead, he realised, he had nodded off and was learning on her shoulder. She couldn't see that he was awake but he relished the gentle touch as she swiped his hair out of his face.

"Oh, Minato if only you knew how much I loved you back in my old life." She said softly quietly, he made no move other than to allow her to think that he was asleep.

"You were my ideal man, my prince charming, kinda funny how I looked for your qualities in the boys I dated. None ever met my expectations though." She sighed, "Probably because I was searching for a man that didn't exist in my world."

He was stunned by her words he wanted to look up to see her eyes but she would deny it all and pull away.

"Seeing you for the first time was such a shook, really the show never did you justice. Your eyes were the first thing to draw me in. there was so much behind them, knowledge wisdom, kindness and knowing."

He remained still and listened to her speak, if filled his chest with warmth and hope, it took everything he had to keep his heart rate down and his bereaving steady.

"But alas things happened and although I still admire who you are and what you have become I'm afraid my heart has been sealed away. I'm afraid to love, you see, afraid for so many reasons, you know the main one I'm dirty and tinted and unworthy of your love."

He grit his teeth he wanted to sit up and tell her how wrong she was, to pull her in to a hug and tell her she was more than worthy of his love, but he didn't he knew he couldn't she wasn't ready to except it yet and hearing her words only proved that. Yes, they stung down to his core but he could not rush her would not force her.

"And every time I have loved in this world It's got torn from my grasp my brother my-or rather Chi mum and dad and the village, I loved every one in it, Jex the most became he accepted me he knew I wasn't Chi and he accepted it and now he's gone too."

The sadness in her voice made his chest hurt.

She was silent probably lost in her own thoughts, he remained on her shoulder he didn't want to move even just to be this close to her made him feel whole.

He nodded off again, or at least he must have done because the next thing he knew it was morning and he could here Naruto's voice drifting over him.

"Aww but Anent Rachel."

"No, now shush you'll wake your farther"

"But why is he even sleeping down here?"

"Because he is now com on I'll pack you some Ramen for the academy though I honestly don't know how you eat it cold."

"Yea Ramen his son cheered.

Minato sit up seems Rachel had took the time to lie him down somewhat on the sofa, Hinata was still sleeping from the looks of it.

He stretched and yawned he stood and was about to clean up the mess on the floor Naruto had left behind.

Picking a toy up he turned to the sofa when he heard a tiny squeak.

He saw Hinata startled expression as she coward on the sofa.

He tried to ignore it he really did but honestly seeing her so scared of him really made him uncomfortable.

"Ah, good morning Hinata." He smiled at her hoping he could ease the child's fear. It did little to help though he saw the tears begin to form.

"Oh-er its ok don't cry Rachel just in the kitchen I'll go and get her."

He didn't have to at that moment she appeared in the door way he sent her a pleading look she rolled her eyes up at him.

"Good morning Hinata" Rachel said tenderly "Don't mind him he's just going to get dressed right Minato?" she glared at him

"Ah yes that's right I'll just put these away and…..yes I'll…just go….." he slowly backed out of the room and headed up stairs. He took a shower and got dressed in his ninja attire he put on his Hokage coat, and headed down stairs, were he could here Rachel trying to coax Hinata in to eating something.

He noticed as he moved around the kitchen her pale eyes would not leave him.

"Naruto should be down in a moment he just cleaning up after spilling breakfast on his shirt." Rachel said drawing the child's attention away from him.

Minato made some tea and toast for himself knowing Rachel had already eaten he had seen the two-empty bowls in the sink.

He ate at the counter and watched as Racheal tried to get Hinata to eat.

He saw his son come in through the door. The moment he did Minato placed his cup down and picked Naruto up stormed out of the room

"We agreed you would not take over"

"Who hurt **my** Hinata!"

"Your-then in the future your together?" he asked placing his son on the Livingroom floor and closing the door behind him.

"Yes, she's the mother of my children who hurt her?"

It was strange to hear his seven-year-old son talking about having children even if it was the older version of him who had taken over.

"Someone from her clan it will be dealt with"

He could see the rage just bubbling below the surface again it was surreal to him like that.

"How did you know Tsunade healed most of her injuries?" he questioned.

"I may be stuck in here but I can still use sage mode and feel what is going on she so frecken scared right now I just had to see what was going on ya'know."

Minato sighed, "I know you are worried we are dealing with it can I trust you not to appear again? Or do I have to seal you away also?"

It was a threat and they both new it.

"Fine, just look after her ok?"

"Of cause"

He saw his son's eyes return to normal and Naruto pitched forward Minato caught him.

"Dad-what am I doing in here?"

"Oh, I err just wanted to tell you I have a mission for you"

"A mission for me?" his son asked excitedly

"Yep I need you to deliver a scroll to your class teacher now I would normally ask an ANBU to do it for me but I figured you were big enough to ensure it got there."

"Yeas sure I am believe it."

"Ok I'll go and write it now go and make sure you have everything for the academy."

His son bounded off and Minato stood just as Rachel came in.

"Was that?"

"Yes, he was worried for his future wife"

"Oh…" she placed her hand over her moth "I forgot to tell you"

"Yes, you did"

She looked guiltily at him dropping her hand "I'm sorry I didn't get all the way to the end of the show but I did see the last move, were Naruto confessed his feelings for her."

Minato smiled at that "It's good to know he found someone" he said

"I'm going to send Naruto with a scroll saying why Hinata can't attend for a while. I want you to bring her by the office later I'll send An Anbu."

"Minato that's not such a good idea, she-"

"She is a potential kunoichi of my village" he said cutting her off "She will endure much worse than this later in life." His voice was chipped, cold, he knew she would hate him for this but it needed to be said. "Bring her by my office and we will conduct an interview the relevant people will be there including a Yamanaka. I trust you to bring her when asked to."

"But this isn't right she's a child" Rachel protested

"No she's a kunoichi you forget that, I understand this did not happen in your world but here it does." He said firmly. He could see she was far from happy with him "Please bring her later she will be well looked after I promise." He softened his tone somewhat and gave her a reassuring simile.

"Fine."

"I'll have an ANBU drop off Hanabi after she's been seen to by Tsunade."

Rachel nodded and he left writing a scroll out and handed it to his excited son."

"Now Naruto be sure to give it to your class teacher."

His son nodded, and Minato sealed the scroll before handing it over to his son.

"I'm trusting you on this ok?" he said giving his son's hair a ruffle the boy nodded and took the scroll of his fathers. Ushering his son out the door Minato summoned an ANBU and handed him the proper scroll, with the instruction that the teacher plays along with Naruto.

It's not that he didn't trust his son he just knew that some were along the way Naruto would ever get distracted put it down and not remember where he put it, or more likely it would end up in a moody puddle some were.

He left after giving Rachel and Hinata once last wave. He hoped Rachel would do as he had asked.

His thoughts lingered on her touch last night and her words he replayed the moment over and over again in his head. And his chest swelled with hope, that maybe love wasn't impossible after all.

* * *

Rachel sighed and got on with her day Hinata sat quietly a little too quiet for her liking no matter how hard she tried to talk to the young girl she would just clam up.

An hour into her dally cleaning an ANBU dropped of Hanabi

The girl was hostile towards Hinata it seemed the siblings had a disagreement on how Ryo trained them Hanabi thought what he was doing was right by forcing them to get strong. Rachel had a long talk with the girl and tried to make her understand that he was wrong in doing that way. But the girl was having none of it.

By the time dinner time had rolled around she had a head ache in the end she had to separate the two Kakashi watched the younger one whilst she watched Hinata.

After dinner the ANBU appeared asking her to bring Hinata to the Hokage office.

The day was much cooler and she enjoyed the walk to the office. She knocked on the door Minato opened it taking Hinata by the hand he gave her a reassuring smile before he left her in the waiting room.

It was an hour before she was able to collect Hinata.

Minato had said it went well and he would let her know the outcome to night when he came home.

The rest of her day was spent entering three kids Naruto was super excited because he delivered the scroll his dad had sent him with, though it did end up in a puddle a few times.

Minato came home looking exhausted, he took her to the living room closed the door whilst the kids where eating ice cream in the kitchen.

"Ryo misinterpreted what Hiashi meant he assumed when he said make my girls stronger that meant training them until they dropped. Hiashi will be dealing with the man when he come home in the meantime his brother Hizashi will be taking the girls."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief there was nothing sinister going on it was just a misunderstanding.

She looked up in to his azure blue eye and saw her own relief reflected back at her.

She also so the tiredness in his eyes.

"Thank god that's all it is." She said.

Minato nodded he wanted to reach out and brush her hair aside and kiss her until she couldn't deny him, instead he smiled and suggested that they go and see what mess the kids had made.

Hizashi came buy some time later and picked up the girls, it was always strange to see the man he looked like Hiashi but didn't have his stiff upper lip he was more laid back and smiled a lot more.

Rachel then read Naruto a book and tucked him in, she went to her room and got changed, she knocked on Minato's door.

"Come in" he called, he was laid out on the bed with nothing but his boxers on. Heat rose to her cheeks, as he sat up.

"Ah the sedative" he said as if he only just remembered she didn't have last night.

She went to the bed as he opened the draw to retire it needle pen.

It had a pre-set dose in it prescribed by the Sannin herself it put her in a deep enough sleep so she didn't not dream.

She stood opposite him he sat on the bed took the lid of the pen, she held her arm out, she no longer thought him on it, she trusted him he had proved that no harm would come to her once she was under.

He steadied her arm with his own his touch warm she felt the sedative been injected in to her arm. She could never look at him when he did it.

He let go of her arm and placed the pen back in the draw. She begun to move around the bed to her side, she frowned at the thought it wasn't there bed it was his bed it was Kushina side

"Actually, she slept at this side."

She hadn't realised she had mumbled that out loud she was too tired to be embarrassed by the comment.

She flopped down on to the pillow on her side her legs sill dangling off the bed.

He chuckled and helped her lay on the bed safely. He knew once the sedative was administered it wasn't long till she fell asleep.

He moved around to his own side of the bed. He wondered if sleep would come for him to night also.

* * *

 **An, I split this chapter cause it was way to long and the more I read it back the more I figured it would be better split in to two.**

 **Minato and Rachel fluff XD what did you think?**

 **Oh and book one has now been edited from chapter 1 to 8 it flows better and spelling has been corrected nothing big plot wise had changed but if you want to go back and read it then do so.**

 **This book will be edited at some point too.**

 **Rileyyheartt has become an amazing friend and I love her to bits she's helped me in more ways then one with my confidence in writing to editing most of my work for me. Go read her work she's awesome.**

 **Naruto is not mine Rachel and Chloe are.**


	9. Chapter 9 Action needed The Yondaime be

**Chapter 9 Action needed. The Yondaime been compromised**

* * *

 **Three weeks later.**

Something was very wrong with Minato, first he had sent Kakashi on a bogus mission, and she knew it was bogus so did the copy Nin but at the time he couldn't openly deify him.

Jiraiya was no were too be seen, which was just ironic he chose this week to leave the village.

"Are you certain little one?" Sakumo asked she was sat in the cell along with Chloe.

Rachel nodded, "Then seek out the Nara he is your best bet." She nodded "Be safe little one" she nodded again, as she left the Anbu headquarters she thought back on what else had happened. It wasn't just the bogus mission with Kakashi he was short tempered that was something she had never seen Minato short tempered, he snapped at Naruto and her. Told her to do her job and take care of him. He had also scared her a little, again completely out of character for him.

She knew something was wrong with him she just didn't know what?

She made her way to Inoichi flower shop normally the Nara was there with the mind walker.

But today no such luck so she headed for the Nara compound she was granted accesses unlike the other clan compounds you didn't need an invitation to enter.

She found Yoshino sat on the porch holding a sleeping Shikamaru

 _Like father like son_ she thought.

After a breath discussion about Shikamaru having a cold and had stayed home from the academy Yoshino pointed in the genial direction that Shikaku like to nap in. as always there was a warning to stay clear of the dear.

So, Rachel found herself walking through the woods, the Nara compound was quite large, it was the biggest clan compound even the Uchiha came in second compared to the Nara's.

She stopped a dense spot of trees the shadows looked too dark she frowned _were they moving_?

Before she could take a step back the shadows moved to words her wrapping her up in total darkness.

It felt cold as if there were hands, cold hands touching her, her instincts kicked in and she begun to struggle.

"Calm down Rachel"

She still at the voice

"Shikaku?"

"Yes, it's me I know the hands are disconcerting right now" he said his voice was all round her "Inoichi is taking care of the ANBU that guard you. You'll feel movement don't be alarmed by it, I can't show you were the hide out is."

She could understand that. So, she laid with in the darkens of the shadows, and felt the movement just as he had said. She bit her lip and tried to rain in her fear and anxiety she knew she was safe with them, she had no reason to fear them, and yet there it was clawing her way at her chest.

"Where almost there" she hers Shikaku say.

It was then that she was aware she was on the verge of hyperventilating, she pushed the fear aside and breathed deeply slowing It down this was no time to succumb to her fear something was wrong with Minato.

The shadows release her she keeps her eyes shut for a moment, when she opened them she finds Inoichi knelt down in front of her his eyes filled with concern.

"Stupid question I know but how you doing?" he asked.

"Um I'm ok I think." She said she was slumped slightly on a sofa. She saw Inoichi eyes assess her he had really good knack for knowing when she was lying. But he seemed satisfied with her answer. He stood and moved away it was then she noticed the other people in the room.

Tsunade was there and Fugaku was there also she blinked in surprises.

She sat up on the sofa and Shikaku moved in to view.

"Something wrong with Minato" she blurted out the room was silent.

"We know." Shikaku said "Kakashi stopped by before he left."

"Then what's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Genjutsu"

"Genjutsu?" she repeated there was something else something they weren't telling her, if it was a simple genjutsu then they would had dispelled it by now.

"We need some information from you" Shikaku said as he slouched against a stone wall, she realised the sofa was the only furniture in the room the walls were stone so she guessed that they were underground.

"From me?"

"You're the closes to Minato" Inoichi clarified. She shifted uncomfortably "Just answer honestly and as best you can" Inoichi reassured her.

She nodded.

"When did you notice a change in him?" Shikaku asked.

"I don't know exactly when" she said "But a couple of weeks ago at least or maybe three or four weeks ago. Sorry I can't be more accurate."

"No, no that's fine" Inoichi said.

"So, you noticed it before Kakashi did" Shikaku said. "Interesting."

Rachel flushed, the Nara glanced at Inoichi who was beaming back at him their eyes looked and they had a silent convention.

 _See told you it was love._

 _Troublesome_.

"What did you first notice? Inoichi asked.

"H-he wasn't sleeping well, at first he was up serval times a night even when I had the sedative I was aware of him getting out of the bed, and then he stooped sleeping two weeks ago, I haven't felt comfortable asking him for the sedative ever….he's different now."

"You haven't been sleeping?" the Sannin interrupted.

"Lady Tsunade we can deal with that later "Shikaku said politely. The Sannin nodded.

"Rachel" Inoichi drew her attention "What do you mean he's different now?"

"He's different he's not" she hesitated for a moment "Kind"

"What do you mean?" Inoichi asked some concern leaking in to his voice.

"He treats me as if I'm just Naruto's caretaker. Ok granted I am but it's as if nothing is there between us, and I don't mean love, or anything I mean friendship it's like our friendship has gone too. Like he doesn't really know who I am?"

"Rachel the Hokage is compromised at the moment you understand that right?" she nodded "But I have to ask you show signs of been afraid of him, your voice quivered and your hands shake when you talk about him, has he hurt you?"

There was silence all eyes were on her she took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. "…..No he's not hurt me scared me yes but not hurt me."

Inoichi could see she wasn't lying she was open and honest when she lied she pulled herself in.

He let out a breath he didn't even want to think about how much of a setback that would be for her.

"Ok so we know it was at least three weeks ago." Shikaku said "And we know who is behind it."

"Who?" she asked "And if you know why can't you release him from it?"

"It's not that simple" he said learning off the wall "It's an Uchiha a unusually skilled Uchiha" he glanced at Fugaku.

The stoic looking Uchiha glanced at Rachel before he began to speak.

"This Uchiha is a unique individual he not only is skilled in genjutsu but he also has an earth chakra, and can create a magnetic field keeping the victim in a genjutsu using that with his already powerful Sharingan he is able to keep Minato within the genjutsu." He explained.

"We suspect Danzo is behind It." the Nara said. He moved to were Inoichi was standing.

Rachel hunched forward and pinching her head at the top of her nose.

"Why doesn't he just die? I swear the man has nine lives."

She sounded angry but they all new why the man had tortured her she had every right to be angry. She looked up at the people in the room "So what do we do?"

"Hers were it gets tricky" the Nara said "We need your help to dispel it."

She razed and eyebrow "My help?"

"Rachel" she turned to Inoichi "You can say no there's no pressure here we can find another way"

She frowned if they were asking her to help then it meant she was going to be doing something she didn't want to do.

She blinked in surprise when Shikaku knelt down in front of her, she sucked in a breath whatever they were going to ask of her it was dangerous.

"You're key" he said. He held a lax pose his hands were at ever side of her legs but she didn't feel intimidated or threatened by him, his face was soft, she could see that despite the scars on his face.

"As Inoichi said you don't have to do it….but it would help if you did."

She saw he was been honest his eyes were completely open to her. It meant he trusted her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked her voice was confident despite the butterflies in her stomach.

"We need you to draw on his love for you."

Her sea-green eyes widened "What?"

"You see it you just chose not to but right now and for him I need you to see it. Can you do that?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Could she do that? Could she draw on his emotions that he had sworn to lock away?

Shikaku waited he could see the internal battel she was having with herself, if she didn't do this then they would go to plan B but he was hoping she would, plan B meant an internal war plan B meant the village would be vulnerable to attack and that's exactly what Danzo wanted.

"I'll do it" she said small and quiet but he had heard her. "For him." She said.

"Good" he stood and allowed Inoichi kneel down and speak with her he moved to were Tsunade and Fugaku were standing.

"You're taking one hell of a gamble on her Shikaku" Tsunade said folding her arms across her bosom.

"I'm not a gambling man you know that I'm sure this will work they both love each other its plain as day even I can see it."

"Fine but if this back fire's I hate to be in your shoes."

"Ok she ready as she'll ever be" Inoichi called.

"We'll be there" Shikaku said "Genma is aware and knows something is wrong he'll let us in even if you don't see us."

She nodded and looked down at herself. "Do I need to change?"

She was wearing a sky-blue T shirt and black trousers.

"No just be you" Inoichi said. She nodded again.

She looked up at Shikaku "You're going to use the shadow thing, again aren't you?"

He grinned "You know me so well"

She sighed closed her eyes and let his shadows take her. It felt strange to have cold hands everywhere but she focused on Minato and not the fear that threatened to overwhelm her.

How was she going to do this to invoke his emotions draw on his love for her?

She would do it, if it meant saving him.

Shikaku released his shadow she found herself in the same spot as before.

"Ok head for his office, remember we will be there" she didn't see him but it reassured her to know that they were there.

She took a deep breath and headed out of the Nara compound and headed for his office.

The walk was slow she knew she was hesitating, but she had to think.

Minato loved her she knew that, she did but she pushed it aside because it felt wrong for him to love her.

She sighed she had no idea how she was going to do this "Guess I'll wing it and see what happens." She mumbled.

She entered the Hokage building climbed the stairs waved at his assistant who shook her head and silently saying _don't go in there_.

But unfortunately, she had to, to save him.

Genma unsealed the door he gave her a wink before she pushed opened the doors. She burst in like she owned the place.

"We need to talk!" she demanded.

He stood "What is the meaning of this?"

"We." She pointed to him and herself" "Need to talk."

"About what exactly?"

"This" she gestured around the room "Is all wrong you're all wrong."

"I fall to see what you're getting at."

"That's it exactly you are wrong youth changed"

"Changed how?"

"What am I to you?"

"My son's care taker."

She shook her head "No I'm more than that to you."

He came around from behind his desk, he stood tall and looming in front of her.

"You are my son's care taker nothing more."

"Really?"

He nodded, she knew if an Uchiha was controlling then he wouldn't know about her or what relationship she had with Minato.

There was a few that new about her life the head of the Uchiha clan was one of them but he would never pass that information on, that she was certain of and that's what she was counting on.

She reached out grabbing his left wrist pulling the arm guard off and reviling the scar she had given him.

She took her own band "Look at this. Look at it and remember you saved me you stopped me from ending it" she said her emotion was so strong that she felt the tears burin in her sea-green eyes.

He looked confused his azure blue eyes were unfocused for a moment.

"No, your making this up" he pulled his arm away and she dropped his arm guard on the floor.

"You saved me. You promised you would always be there for me."

"Your laying ANBU" he called "Take her a way" but he ANBU didn't respond.

"What is this treason?"

"Look at me Minato! You love me I know you do!"

He shook his head denying her words.

"No, I love Kushina..."

"Kushina not here anymore…..I am I'm right here you love me!" oh how she wished she didn't have to do this it was wrong but she had to, she had to save him, to bring him out of this genjutsu.

"No," he clutched his head as if he were in pain, Rachel moved closer and grabbed his face forcing him to look at her.

"You love me remember you told me so on the day I left the village when Jiraiya was hurt…remember Minato please." There was so much emotion in her own voice that she nearly didn't recognise it.

"No, no you're messing with my head my thoughts, poisoning my mind. Get away from me!" he back handed her across the face Rachel fell to the left she landed on the floor, she looked up at him in shook and surprise. If she wanted it to stop she would have to say the safe word Inoichi had told her.

She held her hand to her now stinging cheek but he was doing the same she remembered the seal.

She stood. "You felt, that right?" he nodded "Were connected you and I, you placed a seal on me remember?"

He shook his head denying her words.

"If we weren't then you wouldn't feel when I hurt myself remember Minato please" she pleaded tears were leaking from her eyes but she paid them no mind she was completely focused on him.

He clutched his head again and fell to his knees.

Why did he feel her pain why?  
" **That's it Yondaime fight that wretched genjutsu** " the Nine tails rumbled in his head.

"Minato look at me" she had grabbed his face again she was on her knees in front of him he could see she was crying but why was he so concerned about that?

"You love me you said it yourself. You love me please, please remember." Her eyes looked desperate and pleading "This isn't working is it?" she mumbled she took a deep breath and kissed him…..she kissed him!

His lips were warm he didn't respond to the kiss but she poured everything she had in to it, it had to reach him it just hand to.

He pulled her away his eyes unfocused dazed for a moment.

"No!" he yelled before he roughly pushed her way. She landed on her rear end panic in her eyes.

Why had she kissed him? Why did it feel so right?

" **Fight it Yondaime, as much as I hate to admit it she's your only hope at his point**." the fox rumbled.

"Kunai" she held out her hand to Genma who was now guarding the door Minato noticed his ANBU were subdued by the Nara shadow which is why they can't move. The bandana wearing man hesitated in handing her a weapon glancing at the Nara for approval. He was vaguely aware of the Sannin voice protesting it.

She was handed the weapon and she stood,as he also stood.

She cut the palm of her left hand she winced and so did he, he held up his left hand there was nothing there yet he felt her pain.

The blood spilled on to the wooden floor staining it red.

"See" she said her voice was full of pain "Were connected." She hissed showing him her open cut palm. "You made us this way" she stepped closer to him, he felt his heart flutter.

An image flashed in his mind of Rachel on a hill her wrist slit. Anther image of Rachel hanging from the ceiling and her not breathing.

"You love me" she said as she took another step towards him.

Another image of Rachel playing with Naruto, another of her laying in an alleyway bleeding, another of her soft touch caressing his blond locks.

"Remember Minato." She pleaded.

" **That's it now releases my chakra and be rid of the dam genjutsu** " Kurama bellowed.

Minato hissed and fell to his knees clutching his head once more.

"Minato!"

"No! Stay back" he looked at her she saw it then the recognition "Rachel stay back" he warned.

At that moment a surge of red chakra erupted from him sending everyone in the room backword. She collided with a wall she was aware of glass shattering.

It took her moment to regain her cense but once she had she saw Minato still on his knees looking guilt ridden, she saw his eyes roll in to the back of his head and he pitched forward.

She scrambled towards him catching him on her shoulder before he hit the floor.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled she held him stroking his blond locks with her right hand.

"Shh don't speak." She said softly.

The shinobi around them were picking themselves up. Tsunade was at their sides in a matter minutes she gave Rachel a disapproving look before she scanned Minato.

"Rachel "she looked to see Shikaku crouched down on her left Tsunade was on her right.

"You did it as I expected."

She gave him a attentive smile.

"Where the Uchiha who did this?" she asked worriedly afraid that he would re-cast the genjutsu.

"He's been apprehended now he didn't need to be close to the Hokage office for it work"

She nodded. Shikaku glanced at Tsunade.

"He's exhausted but no damage has been done that I can tell he needs rest, help me get them both home, would you?"

The Nara nodded and took Minato from Rachel. Tsunade helped Rachel to stand, they used a transportation jutsu

They landed in the hallway and Shikaku took Minato up stars and Rachel and the honey eyed woman followed them.

Tsunade went in the bedroom with the Nara Rachel waited outside she was nursing her hand.

Shikaku came out he had his hands in his pockets. He looked at Rachel who didn't seem to notice him. She was lost in her thoughts then again, she had just kissed Minato and no doubt she was feeling confused about that.

"Rachel" he called gently. She glanced up at him "Let's get your hand wrapped so Lady Tsunade can take a look at It." she nodded and he led the way back down the stairs.

She sat at the table in the kitchen she was mildly surprised when he knew where to look for the first aid kit.

He sat at the opposite side to here he opens the kit got out what he would need. "Your hand" she gave him her left hand and tried not to flinch when he took hers in his. His hands were like Minato large and worm they had that callousness to it. She guessed all shinobis hands were like that.

"You didn't cut as deep as I thought you had" he said as he begun to wipe the blood away.

"I never meant to cut deep" she said "I wanted to prove that we were connected."

He nodded "It worked."

"Yea it did" her voice sounded flat and afraid.

"What are you afraid off?" he asked..

"I'm afraid that he won't lock those feeling back away." He nodded. He bandaged the hand up and cleaned up the wipes and kit.

"Tell Lady Tsunade that I had to go, the council will want answer add to the mess of paperwork plus I want to know what the Uchiha was having Minato do"

She nodded and watched him make the hand sign for the transportation jutsu she razed an eye brow.

"Oh, believe me I'd much rather be napping this whole thing is going to be troublesome." With that said he puffed away.

Rachel went up stars and waited outside, it wasn't long before the Sannin opened the door.

"He wants to see you before he sleeps." She opened the door further to let her in.

"Shikaku had to go" she said as she stepping in to the room.

The Sannin nodded closed the door behind her. Rachel glanced at Minato she gave him a small smile and he give her a small smile, he beckons her over, she took a deep breath and went to his side of the bed.

He lifted his hand up and she took in both of hers.

"I'm sorry I hit you"

"Its fine you weren't yourself and I provoked you in to it."

"Still thank you for making me see clearly again."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. She felt a sharp pain in her neck she turned to see Tsunade pull out the pre-set pen, she frowned "What was that for?"

"You haven't slept ever" she said and Shikaku ordered it and since Minato is out of commission for a while he is acting Hokage." She pulled her way from Minato and around to her side of the bed and laid her down. Rachel had no choice but to cooperate.

"I did nap ya'kow!"

"I'll change you when you're both out." She said. She leant over her and mad her hand glow green "I can't stand Minato guilt ridden eyes any more. You hand is fine you didn't cut to deep so I'll heal the brose on the face your body doesn't like it if I give it too much chakra." After that she stood back and waited.

Minato shifted and turned to face her she did the same so she was facing him.

He gently brushed some of her hair out of her face and laid his hand on her face his thumb was gently stroking her cheek just under her left eye.

She didn't flinch the sedative was taking effect.

"You're afraid that what happened in my office will change things between us?"

She nodded. She didn't take her eyes off his. They were so clear and blue she always felt drawn to them.

"It won't change anything" he said tenderly "I'm not expecting anything from you." He said softly though deep down that wasn't true but he knew she still wasn't quite ready for love just yet. He could wait. She had just saved him from a genjutsu that he hadn't been aware he had been under one.

Despite the fluttering in his chest at remembering her lips on his, he refused to push her into something she wasn't ready for.

His hand dropped from her face and he took her injured left hand in his and stroked the back of it her sea-green eyes drifted shut, he felt his own tiredness overwhelm him and he too closed his eyes completely forgetting he had her hand in his or the fact that the Sannin was still in the room.

A soft smile graced the honey eyed women's lips "Perhaps there's hope for you too yet." She said quietly.

* * *

 **An. So what did you think?**

 **Rachel had to see his love in this chapter, now this still doesn't change anything between them but it lets you all know that she doses love him she just refuses to acknowledge that she dose.**

 **Feedback please I work better when I get reviews XD.**

 **Naruto dose NOT belong to me Rachel and Chloe are MINE.**


	10. Chapter 10 Reports secret lairs and a ch

**Chapter 10**

 **Reports secret lairs and a child's crush.**

* * *

Minato had slept for four days, Rachel had slept for just one night. She had woken up next to him sleeping soundly, he had looked so peaceful that she laid there staring at him. Thoughts lingered in her head, she had kissed him…kissed him for crying out loud! She touched her lips, and felt his lips on hers, oddly she didn't feel revolted by like she did before.

Did this mean her feelings for him had changed?

 _No,_ she shook her head, yes, she cared for him enough to save him but she did not love him. At least that's what she keeps telling herself. She was too broken for love. Too damaged. She would never be able to have a physical relationship with him.

She touched his face gently brushing away his blond hair

It was beyond her wasn't it? Love was completely beyond her because of what was done to her. She loathed the men that did it because looking at Minato sleeping she yearend to be tucked under his arm even though she knew that she could never love didn't mean that she still didn't want it. A tear slid down her cheek, "Maybe if things had been different I could have loved you." She whispered.

After that she went about her day Tsunade stopped by to check on him, Kakashi came home after been debriefed about what had happened.

The Uchiha matriarch dropped Naruto back off and things returned to normal. She pushed what had happened to the back of her mind.

When he did wake up Tsunade had ordered more rest before he be allowed back in to the office.

Rachel felt confused and went out of her way to avoid him. If he had noticed he didn't said anything. Something she was thankful for he was giving her space.

She cooked cleaned and ate in her room.

When he finally did return to work she was relieved and a little bit guilt ridden at having ignored him.

She got to work on cleaning the house it would do no good to dwell on it.

* * *

Minato new she was avoiding him he didn't push it didn't draw attention to it. He just let things be, she was confused, hell he was confused. She had kissed him and he found it harder than ever to simply just lock his feeling away. She so perfect in his eyes, but he knew she didn't see things the same way. She wanted space so he had let her have it.

He headed for work after the Sannin gave him a clean bill of health found Shikaku napping at his desk. He was sat in the chair reclined his chin resting on his chest.

"This is such a drag" the Nara mumbled as he cracked an eye open "One of the highest paid shinobi in the village and yet I louse the dally battel with your paperwork"

Minato snorted. "Of course, you did. Did you even manage to get half of the paperwork done before you took a nap?" He enquired amusingly.

"Mostly, beside I think your assistant is waiting for you to return so she gave me all the mundane stuff like civilian spending." The Nara stretched and stood.

"Here you can have your chair back it's not comfy to nap in"

Minato chuckled as he took his seat and placed the chair just how he liked it.

The Nara moved around to the front of the desk.

"Theas a few reports you're going to want to see I left those on the files to the right. You need to go over some laws you ordered whist under and apparently you very nearly had Danzo missing Nin statues revoked.

The files to the left are well boring accounting stuff."

"Thank you Shikaku for filling in and for not starting a civil war"

The men looked eyes for a moment both new what could have happened if things had gone differently.

"It was all Rachel though if she had said no then yea the village would be in deep trouble by now."

The room lapsed in to silence for a moment.

"Yes, when she stops avoiding me I'll thank her properly."

The Nara nodded bowed and left the office.

Minato got to work on the dally paper work. And Shikaku was right the assistant came in and filled his desk with piles and piles, sometimes he heats this job. He sighed and got to work.

* * *

"Aunt Rachel?"

"Yes Naruto"

"What is love?"

"Huh?" she turned to the table where he was sat colouring in.

"I asked what love is."

"I know what you asked, but why do you want to know?"

"Well…..there's this girl at the academy and she's really pretty ya'know?" he had a light blush on his cheeks. She smiled.

"Oh I see" she said, she sat at the table with the youngster and looked at the picture of the girl with pink hair.

 _Ah_ she thought _that must be Sakura Naruto's first crush. But if I remember rightly she didn't treat Naruto all that well at first_

"Love is been nice to someone. It's a feeling you get when you really like someone."

The boy was hanging on her every word. "But if the other person doesn't feel the same way then it's only one sided and that isn't fair"

"Is that how you and dad are?"

Rachel felt the heat rise to her cheeks "What?...No, no honey that's not…..we aren't….." Oh god this was a nightmare.

"What she means is yes I care for her but no we don't love each other" Minato said well aware he just lied to himself and his son.

Rachel gaped at him in surprise. "When did you get home?" she asked.

"Just now I misplaced a scroll" he said.

"You mean the one just peeking out from under your bed?" she knew better then to pick up a scroll some had fatal jutsu on them.

"Ah yeas that one." He left to retrieve it and Rachel sighed in relief.

"Go wash up Naruto or you will be late back to the academy"

"Aww aright."

When the boy had left the table, she placed her head in her hands. She saw Minato had lied to Naruto it was an obvious lie.

She bit her lip, he's not hiding it any more she was afraid of this, afraid of what he feels for her.

She can see it in his eyes every time he looks at her see the love the desire and the want.

She bit her lip harder

What if he can't shut those feeling off?

How strong was his desire?

Could he control it?

Would he one day force himself on her?

As soon as the thought entered her head she dismissed it Minato would never do that he has proved time and time again that she is safe with him. It was the fear that was talking, ever since….that night she fears it will happen again, that she will be overpower and been took and used and then left as a discarded play thing. It had already nearly happened a few times.

She made a face.

And jumped when something was placed on the table. She found Minato with both hand on the table palms down and realised it was him that had made the noise she just saw the scroll he had been looking for peek out of his pocket. He gave a disapproving look.

"Stop thinking of yourself that way" he sounded almost angry.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I know exactly what you're thinking when you make that face. You're not a discarded toy or someone's play thing. What happened to you was…horrific and traumatic but if you let it cast a shadow over the rest of your life then you let them win."

She looked away. He sighed "I'll be home late thought I should let you know" she nodded.

"Minato?" she called when he had turned away.

"Can I go out?"

"Sure, just be careful and I'll let the ANBU know so they can keep a closer eye on you." His tone was soft and gentle. "Is there a soporific place you are going to?"

"Um I want to visit Tsume and maybe swing by slicks place?"

There was silence "Sure I'll let the ANBU know." With that said he was gone in a yellow flash, she sighed things were so…..awkward between them now.

Minato flashed he was back in his office. It always grates on him when she thinks of herself that way.

He knew he that he should try to hide his feeling when he is around her, but she was so dam beautiful that he often forgot to hide them. Her smile that lit up the whole room, her hair that hung in golden waves when she had it down, her eyes, oh her eyes are always his undoing. They were full of fear of loneliness and of cause guilt.

The guilt that tormented her day and night. He wished he could take it all way for her and he hoped one day that he would see love in her beautiful sea-green eyes.

No sooner then he sits behind his desk a toad appears on his desk. It was one of Jiraiya messenger toads.

"Jiraiya says we have a big problem…well two actually.

One the Akatsuki are searching for information on the tailed beast.

The second one is that he has a lead on her dead brother. He will send a scroll with more detail later." The toad puffed away.

Minato frowned he would certainly be keeping that bit of information to himself at least until his sensei was sure, there was no need to upset her.

An ANBU popped in to the room.

"Report"

"Sir, we found a lair that could have been used by the former elder Danzo."

"Take a team search it make sure you take some Uchiha with you I don't need to tell you how skilled he has gotten with the once he has stolen."

"Yes sir" he puffed away.

He reached for the scroll he had retrieved from home and placed in on the desk. The paper work was still piled high, he had to go over everything from nearly four weeks ago to make sure he didn't order something that would allow Danzo in to the village. The dam Uchiha had hid his tracks well. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he called. Shifting some papers aside so he could see who had entered.

It was Ibiki head of interrogations. The man was intimating to say the least.

"Sir" he stood in front of his desk, arms clasped behind his back, his back-integrating coat was open and the standard interrogation uniform was worn.

"Did he brake?" Minato asked.

"No, sir not yet but then again I haven't laid a finger on him yet." He grinned and Minato resisted the urge to shudder. "Danzo brain washed him well…..but I'm better at it." Minato had no doubt the man had an astounding record of getting the enemy Nin to talk. He made them believe that he was there leader and so they gave up the information willingly. Inoichi got involved only if the torcher didn't work.

He nodded "I give you full leeway on him, did you check for a gag seal?"

"Yes, sir and I didn't find one, the seal you gave me though is keeping his Sharingan blocked."

"Good. The head of the Uchiha want answer he is pissed that one of his own clan betrayed the village. And I also am peeved at him, he was able to deceive me something that is not easily done."

Ibiki was well of were of what could have happened. If the Uchiha had made Minato wage wore with anther village thigs would have been royally fucked.

"Very well you are dismissed, oh if you see Anko tell her she's late In checking in with me to look at her seal."

"Yes sir, though you may have to drag her here but I'll deliver the message none the less."

Minato nodded Ibiki bowed slightly turned and left.

Minato got back to doing his dally work heaven forbid that the paperwork not be done.

* * *

Rachel headed for slicks bar she had, had tea with Tsume the dog woman had brightened up her day allowing her to feed and cuddle a baby pup who had lost his mom. It was quite the experience.

She smiled when she saw the run-down bar, she had enjoyed working there it was something from her old life that she had kept a hold off.

She entered to find only a few people in the Sannin one of them, but as Rachel observed her there was something not quit right about her.

She headed for the bar.

"Well now look who it is long time no see" Slick smiled the man hadn't changed. He was still over weight sill had brown hair and a beard.

She took a seat at the bar the Sannin was at the back.

"Hey slick."

"What can I get ya on the house of cause" he smiled.

"Na you know I don't drink but tea would be good" he nodded and potted off to the kitchen behind the back of the bar. She could see because of the marrows on the bar that the Sannin had a dark look across her face.

She wondered what was wrong with the Sannin, Tsunade had done so much for her, she had healed her more than once brought her back from death's door and she was grateful to the woman for that.

She approached her table slowly her honey combe eyes flaked to Rachel for a moment before she picked up the Saka bottle and took a long swig from it.

"Um Tsunade are you ok?" she asked hesitantly.

"Go away brat!" she snapped Rachel was taken aback but only slightly this was the legendry Sannin she was famous for her temper.

"What is it with everyone thinking I need a babysitter when I drink I'm an adult I can look after myself just fine."

"I didn't say you couldn't."

"No! Listen brat I may heal you from time to time but that doesn't mean we are friends got that?" she nodded "You are nothing more than a patient to me end of discussion." She drank from the bottle.

Rachel headed back to the bar Slick was waiting for her with her tea.

"She's been in here since I opened I'll admit she doesn't seem herself" the barman said.

Rachel nodded "Do me a favour if she gets to bad send a message something not right."

He nodded. "So, any chance you can convince the Yondaime to come back to work?" he asked "I haven't found any one as good as you were" heat rose to her checks.

"Thanks, but there's no chance of that I'm still under guard and a bar is too much of an open place for his liking plus the other shinobi will know the ANBU are there putting them on edge."

He nodded and understood her point.

"Ya'know I never put up the wanted posters up, I knew you were not a traitor"

"Thank you, that means a lot."

Someone came rushing through the door a Chunin if she had to guss

"Ma'am please come with met to the academy"

"Why?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha have been in a fight, the Yondaime is too far behind with his paper work and asked if you could attend on his behalf."

Rachel frowned "Ok lead the way" she jumped off the stool "Sorry Slick I'll swing buy soon."

When she had to the academy she found both Naruto and Sasuke at defendant ends of the room both would not look at each other or her.

"All right what have you done?" placed her hands-on hips. Upon closer inspection she could see that they both had a black eye each.

Iruka approached "I'm sorry to say both boys started a fight, it quickly escalated. And well it was over a girl off all things."

Rachel glanced at Naruto who looked away sheepishly.

Rachel had some idea what had happened.

"I'm afraid I have to send them home for the day." He almost looked apologetic.

"Ok, I'll have a talk with him and he's grounded no Ramen for tea ever" Naruto looked devastated.

Sasuke smirked.

"What are you smirking for little brother?"

Rachel jumped at the sound of Itachi voice, she hadn't heard him come in.

Sasuke palled. "The dope started it big brother I…." Itachi flicked him on the forehead "Enough we'll talk about it when we get home mom is very angry"

Sasuke went even paler then before. Rachel new why Mikoto had a temper just like Kushina but she hid it better.

Itachi made Sasuke bow before taking his brothers hand and leaving the room.

Rachel eyed Naruto and the boy put on a fake smile. "Come on you can help me clean" she grabbed his hand.

"Aww do I have to?"

"Call it punishment."

She turned to Iruka and bowed "Sorry for the trouble."

She dragged Naruto out of the room.

She frowned when she went outside the sky was grey and overcast.

"Rain? Come on Naruto we need to get home before it…" Too late the haven had opened.

They trudged home in the pouring rain both drenched.

When they got inside Kakashi was waiting, he handed them both towels.

"Go and get changed dry off Naruto" she said as she dried her hair

The boy ran up the stars.

"You should get warn too" Kakashi said, glancing over his book.

She glanced at him as she lowered the towel "I will in a bit"

"Here" he handed her some paper "I went over it, there a few small things you need to change I made notes but it's good I want to know what happens next."

She took the paper Kakashi had been going over her work truth be told she felt good to write and the copy Nin was surprisingly good helper.

"Thanks, I'll go over it later" she said as she walked in to the kitchen placing the papers on the table she set the kettle going,

"Tea?"

He shook his head, and stood in the corner. She made her tea and relished the worminess of the mug.

Her thoughts wounded back to the Sannin, there was something in her eyes Rachel didn't like. But she couldn't define what it was.

"You're going to get cold if you stay like that" Kakashi said dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Ok, I get it I'm going to take a shower watch Naruto for me, will you?"

The copy Nin nodded.

"Oh and no matter how much he begs no Ramen." She said as she passed him.

She went up stars grabbed a fresh towel and dumped the now wet one in the wash bin.

Heading in to the bathroom she closed the door and turned on the showered and peeling off her wet cloths.

She stepped in to the hot water.

Her mind replayed the kiss, she frowned shaking her head to rid herself of the image.

As she washed herself her body begun to react to her own touches and her imagination begun to wonder.

She used her right hand and begun to play with the left nipple it became hard and erect. She could feel her own need begin to grow.

She grabbed the sponge and began to wash in-between her legs at her most sensitive area. Her body was responding, she imaged that Minato had responded to her kiss, that she could tasted him that their tongue entangled together.

Despite her been in the shower she felt warm liquid between her legs. The sponge had made her bud large and sensitive.

She imagined Minato cupping her face and him deepening the kiss.

She moaned, was that sound that brought her out of her fantasy.

What was she doing?

She couldn't do this…this body was not hers did not belong to her. She flicked the shower on to a cooler temp, in an attempt to lesson what she was feeling. Even though she stopped. Her body wanted more.

After that she quickly washed and got out of the shower.

* * *

Minato was home late, he wasn't all that surprised to find Rachel still up.

She was sat at the table working on something. He knew she hadn't slept in a while but she was too skittish around him to ask for the sedative.

He cleared his throat to let her know he was there. She jumped slightly.

"Sorry" he mumbled. He walked to the kettle and turned it on when he looked back he noticed she was flushed in face. And very fidgety.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine". she wouldn't look at him.

"Do you want some tea?"

"No thanks."

He made some tea for himself and sat at the table.

"How did it go with Naruto?"

"Oh, he and Sasuke got in to a fight over girl"

"A girl isn't he a bit too young for that?"

"Na he's just experimenting with what he feels, besides she's besotted with Sasuke,"

Throughout that she would not look at him he was becoming concerned.

"Rachel…um you need to sleep,"

"No…" she said it far too quickly and there was panic in her voice.

"No, not to night, ok?"

He was silent she obviously didn't want to be around him. He drank his tea, to mask the hurt he was feeling, he reminded himself that she was just confused and trying to understand her own feeing.

"Alright" he said "But tomorrow no augments." She nodded and he stood.

"I'll see you in the morning then"

"Ok, goodnight" she didn't look up.

He left for the night.

* * *

She carried on with her work, she was hoping to detract herself from him and from her thoughts.

She was feeling slightly betrayed by Chi's body. It was reacting to her thoughts and desires.

She shook her head she did not desire Minato nope not one bit, nope.

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped turning it was Minato smiling down at her.

"What are you still doing up?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep, I have something to take care off" he took a hold of her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"Minato what?" she didn't get to finish; his lips were on hers.

Her sea-green eyes widened in shook, her body unwillingly responded to his lips.

She felt wetness in-between her legs. His lips warm soft gentile she kissed him back, she felt her own need grow, she mooned in to his lips, he backed her up pushed her down on to the table, he nudged her knee apart, stepping in-between them.

Her naked leg reared up when his hands pushed them further apart.

When had he taken her clothes off?

Her hands she tried to move her hands and found she could not she was tied to the table.

Her lust had gone replied by fear.

He was naked now too she could see his bare chest. His azure blue eyes were filled with lust a primal lust one that she had seen before in the men that had tied her down and raped her.

"Minato stop!" it went unheard. He hovered over her squeezing her Brest harshly. She cried out struggled.

"No. no Minato stop please stop!"

She felt it the burning pain as he entered her thrusting hard and fast. she screamed.

* * *

"Rachel. Rachel. Wake up"

She shot up chakra flared for a split second before she lashed out at him, he dodged he suspected she wasn't seeing him. He caught the second hit. "Rachel it's me Kakashi" she blinked and recognising was in her fearful sea green eyes. She tugged at her hand he could feel her trembling; her breathing was ragged she was going to hyperventilate.

He let go of her hand she backed up to the fridge and slid down it.

The copy Nin was unsure at what to do at first. he wasn't good with people. But this was Rachel a frightened woman and Minato sensei potential lover.

He crouched down in front of her but out of striking distance.

"Rachel listen to me focus on my voice, breath slowly in and out that's it, in and out"

He had seen Minato and Inoichi do this several times with her. As he cotched her on how to breath he felt Minato's chakra just beyond the kitchen.

Kakashi had herd her call out for Minato to stop he guessed on what she had dreamed about.

Her breathing had subsided a little but her eyes had that glazed look in them when the voices haunted her.

And just as he thought a moment later she went for her wrist.

He reached out she filched violently at his touch but her eyes regained some clarity.

"Don't listen to the voices, listen to me ok? Focus on me" he continued to talk in a soothing way.

When he felt Minato's presence he gave him the ANBU code for go I'll take care of this.

Kakashi felt his slight hesitation but he had left.

If she saw him now she would still think she was dreaming.

He let go of her hand and continued to talk she was not looking at him her focus was on his chest.

He studied her face she was still scared still haunted by the dream.

She blinked trying to hold back her tears but it was no use, Kakashi tried not to pay attention to them.

"It's ok Rachel your safe, it was just a dream."

She shook her head as if denying his words.

"I'm so…..broken…..so fucked up" she sobbed out.

"No, you're not" he said trying to reassure her but honestly, he wasn't sure how to reassure a fear-stricken woman.

"W-what kind of person dreams of-of been raped by the-the one person who has showed me kindness?" She was hard to understand because of the tears and the uncontrollably sobbing. But he had heard her.

"You're not fucked up believe me you're not if anything I hold that title"

She half laughed before it turned in to a sob.

For a while they sat in silence, he let her cry she needed it out and it was far better than her hurting herself.

Rachel had no idea how long she had just sat there for and cried. Her vision was bleary. She hiccupped as she tried to regain control of herself.

She slowly brought her arms up to wipe her face, she half expected to find Kakashi sat in front of her with his nose in his book, she was mildly surprised when he had his soul attention on her.

She saw concern in his lone onyx eye and swallowed the lump in her throat she never thought she would see Kakashi so concerned about her.

She had taken his father way from him and for a time post a threat to Minato and the village.

And yet here he was sat in front of her eye showing more emotion then she had ever seen from the man.

"H-How long?" she cleared her throat her voice was horse and dry form the tear she had shed.

"An hour at most" he said. His eye still showed concern worry for her.

The rain out sided showed no sign of letting up.

"You're cold" he stated.

She wasn't she felt far too hot and clammy. A cold sweat maybe?

She made a vague sound she attempted to stand, her limbs felt numb thought.

Kakashi offered his hand, she took it he pulled her to her feet she swayed he steadied her but she flinched and cursed.

"I trust you" she breathed she hadn't even realised she had said them until she looked up and saw surprise in his lone eyes.

"I trust you" she said again a little firmer this time.

"You do?" she nodded. He moved her to sit in to a chair carefully lowering her.

She was cold to the touch then again; the temperature had dropped with the rain outside it had become quite cold.

"Tea?" he asked.

She nodded. And he set about making it he could feel her eyes on him.

He spared a quick glance her cheeks were flushed her sea-green eyes where red and puffy she looked….what he imagined he looked like after a weeklong mission with no sleep.

He set the tea down in front of her she took the worm mug in her still trembling hands.

Kakashi sat in the char opposite.

"You're tired" he stated.

"So are you" she countered.

"I sleep."

"Really, so the nights you sit in the kitchen after having your own night terra are figments of my imagination?" she sipped at the tea.

That had happened a few times she had come down stars and found him in the chair only twice did she have to wake Minato up, because of the dangerous glint in the copy Nin's eye.

The rest of the time they merely sat in each outers company.

"How do you do it Kakashi? "

"Do what?"

"Survive?"

He was silent for the moment he knew what she was referring to but honestly, he wasn't sure if he should answer it.

He hadn't survived he had wanted to die for so, so long but people kept getting in his way. Minato sensei would not let him end his life. In fact, he yelled at him the night he did try. When he throw himself off the Hokage mountain.

"How did the show say I survived?" he asked, he was genuinely curies.

"It didn't it show you how you became the broken man you are, how you blamed yourself for your team mates' deaths and Minato's.

What it didn't show was how the hell you lived through it,"

"I almost didn't" he admitted. "I like you tried to kill myself."

Rachel was silent waiting patiently for him to continue.

"I-I tried to throw myself of the Hokage mountain …If sensei hadn't had been there I would have died."

There was such emotion in Kakashi voice that she didn't recognise it as his, she could hear the sorrow and regret he had for his actions.

"I thought my father's death was hard I was wrong Obit's hit me harder and then Rin, I thought I should join them that it didn't matter if I took dangers missions no one would miss me, but I came back time and time again I came home. Then one night I couldn't take it anymore the survivor's guilt was crushing me. I went to the Hokage mountain and stood for a while before I jumped. As I closed my eyes waiting for death then I landed in Minto's arms, I didn't fall unscathed ever I hit my head and broke my arm, like you I was so, so angry at him, he flashed to the base of the mountain where I tried to swipe a kunai to finished myself off." He took a cupel of deep breaths to calm himself. "He told me that I had him to live for and Kushina and the new baby, he made me realise there would be people who will miss me. And then there was Guy who refused to leave me alone until I swore I would not do it again, needless to say I agreed quickly" he said dryly. But Rachel could see in his lone eye how much he was really hurting.

Silenced lapsed in the kitchen each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

 **An, hey been a while huh? Sorry about that I went through a depressive stage and then I had family issues and anther project took my attention for a while. Oh, I got kicked out of a writer's prompt group so…yea been busy. The other project keeps getting in the way of Minato and Rachel, I'm battling between writing the two, lol. I have an ending for Minato and Rachel it's just getting to it. There's still a lot that needs to happen.**

 **The other project is a Kakashi and OC. I read an awesome Kakashi fanfiction called Curiosity and the Copycat by Mx. Irony go read it and bug the author to update… lol then again, I'm not one to talk hopefully now I'm feeling like myself again I can update more regularly.**

 **Reviews fuel me please review thanks. See ya all again soon.**


	11. Chapter 11 Slithering along

**Chapter 11**

 **Slithering along.**

* * *

Rachel had stayed with Kakashi well it was the excuse she was using to justify her not sleeping. She made breakfast for Naruto and slipped out before Minato had gotten up.

It was early and she wondered if Inoichi will be at the flower shop this early.

She held the umbrella a little lower to buffer from the wind, the streets where a wash with muddy puddles. It was early so there were no people around. Even the street venders had chosen to stay home.

She was relieved when she saw that there was lights on at the flower shop.

She knocked on the glass door Inoichi peeked through the yellow blind that was a cross the door. He shut's it and unlocked the door.

"Rachel, come in out of the rain" he steps aside she closed the umbrella shaking some of the rain off before she entered the shop.

He closed the door and the sound of the rain quieted down a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he steep in front of her, his pulps -less eyes searching her face for any hint as to what was wrong.

"You don't seek me out for nothing, come on through to the house and we can talk."

He led her behind the counter and in to a door. To the right was some stairs and straight on looked like it led to a green house.

He led her up the stairs turned off to the right again and in to a small boxed living room the window had a nice vase of flowers the room was painted a gentle peach, the sofa and chair were flowers but of a peached colour.

There where photos of Ino and Inoichi and his wife everywhere. In each one Ino had a different flower in her small hands.

She walked to the window she could see it overlooked a large green house.

"Can I offer you some tea?"

She shook her head but didn't turn around to face him.

She heard the door click shut behind him.

"I don't want to wake my wife, Ino had a bad cold recently and she been up with her."

Rachel nodded _hadn't Shikamaru had a cold too?_

"So, what brings you here?" he asked gently.

She took a deep breath and turned to face him, though she couldn't meet his gaze.

"I….I um, I'm responding to -to the kiss I gave Minato."

"All normal" he said, "Your allowed to react to it."

"But I-I had a nightmare that he-he raped me" she said it so quietly that she wondered if he had heard her.

"That's normal to. "

"Huh?" her head shot up to look at him.

"We really do need to tackle your nightmares," he said. "Your subconscious is using your fears against you. You trust Minato, right?"

She nodded.

"Good, then can I ask how your reacting to the kiss?"

Her face flushed. She turned away.

"I'm aroused by it."

Inoichi frowned there was too much disgust in her voice, he knew she didn't except chi's body as her own.

"How does that make you feel?"

"Dirty ….and tainted this body is not mine to taint like that, I already got her innocence taken from her, I don't want to taint it any more then I already have."

"This body you're in is yours now, you can feel what it feels."

She whirled around "No! no this is not mine it will never be mine I took over she would have lived if I hadn't have, had my soul shoved in to her body."

Inoichi remained calm. He knew that this was a big hurdle for her to overcome along with her nightmares.

"How do you know she would have lived?" he asked, "What if she had died her parents should have mourned her instead you gave them a lot longer time with her then they originally would have had."

She was silent, but the look of sorrow was edged in to her face.

"But it was a lie I wasn't really Chi. I always felt I was cheating them in some way I was only pretending to be there daughter. In the end, it didn't really matter any way they died, along with my whole village."

She turned her head a way so that he would not see the tears glisten in her eyes.

Inoichi waited patiently for her to continue, he watched as she tried to regain control of her emotions.

She blinked wiped her eyes and turned to him "Where getting off topic here." She said. "How do I make it stop?"

"Rachel what you are feeling is normal there no way to stop how your body is reacting."

She looked frustrated.

"However," he said slowly "Tell me about your nightmare last night?"

"What good will that do?"

"it will help to ease your fears of Minato"

She frowned "I don't fear him… well yes ok he is a man to be feared but I don't fear him in that way."

"And that's good to know, but if you want the dreams or at least that particular dream to stop then talk to me."

At first, he thought she wasn't going to answer she simply stood still. She usually shuts herself down now not letting anyone in.

He had approached the issue before and had gotten nowhere with her, still she had sought him out witch he could only see as a triumph.

She heaved a sigh and sat in the chair "Fine"

He was surprised but kept his fetchers blank.

He sat on the sofa. "How did it start?" he asked.

As she retold the dream he noticed she got more and more agitated, her eyes moved all around the room never resting on him. She rung her hands out, he saw her once go for her wrist until she thought better of it.

By the end of it he could see her fear, her voice trembled, and her breathing had increased and she is shaking slightly.

"Why is my head doing this to me?"

"Your subconscious is trying to make sense of the events it will often twist things.

But I'd say it's your fear of Minato been in love with you that triggered it. See you don't want him to love you so your mind turned him in to the bad guy."

"I suppose that makes sense, what about the other nightmares?"

Now he was surprised she had indeed come a long way from the stubborn woman who wouldn't let him in to the one who openly asked questions. He smiled.

"Those will take time there from your…. trauma and to explore those I'm not willing to leave you alone for five minutes. So those are for another time."

"Will the Minato nightmare stop?"

"That depends on you, you must stop seeing him as the bad guy, let him in Rachel he's not going to bite."

She looked down "I want to I do….I just…..I'm scared there so many what if's that my head hurts…. He's so, so sweet and it makes me mad because he is waiting for something that's impossible, isn't he?" she looked up and he saw desperation for him to say that it is impossible.

"Have I ever said that you where an impossible case? Rachel, you are capable you just need to realise it."

"What if I don't want to?"

And there it was the door was once again had slammed shut but still he would admit today she has made great progress.

He chuckled earing a glare from her.

She stood and so did he. "I think I should get going Minato will worry."

Inoichi smiled. Even without realising it she's always thinking of him.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

She shook her head "No I need to think some things over."

He nodded and led her out of the shop. He watched her walk way he felt emcee pride she had come such a long way. And as her therapist he couldn't be prouder.

* * *

Minato had woken to find Rachel gone, fear set in he had thought she had ran again but he could sense her seal within the village.

"She's gone to see Inoichi, sensei" Kakashi said, as he learned on the door frame lazily.

Minato breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened last night Kakashi?"

His student heisted for a moment "She had a nightmare and it involved you."

Minato breath hitched, he had heard her scream but Kakashi had told him to go he now knew why.

He was pleased that she had sought out Inoichi he hoped the mind walker will be able to help her.

He sat and had breakfast with his son, Naruto was complaining because of the awful whether. And his son got bored easy when he couldn't burn off his excess energy.

"Dad why do you have to work on the weekends" he whined.

"Because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to spend the summer with you."

Naruto still look disappointed a little, "Rachel should be back soon perhaps she will invite some friends over?"

"Most of them have a bad cold Choli and Ino didn't show up for class yesterday." The boy crossed his arms in a huff.

Minato did recall seeing a notice for a cold epidemic he would send for Tsunade later and see if there was anything that could be done.

"I'm sure Rachel will make it fun for you." He smiled down at his son.

"Yea she always dose…juts I- I want you to join in too ya'know"

Minato hart melted at his son's smile.

"I promise once I have caught up with the paper work why don't we all go camping?"

Naruto smile grow wider if that were even possible.

"Okay dad I'm holding you to that,"

Minato smiled. He felt Rachel's chakra getting closer he thought it best if he not be there when she gets home.

"I have to go now Naruto be good for Aunt Rachal ok? No pranks got it. She's still mad about the exploding cake."

Naruto sniggered "Ok I'll try."

Minto sighed and ruffed his hair before he flashed away.

As always, a pile of paperwork was already piled high on his desk.

He sat down and got to work. His thoughts did stray to Rachel every now and then.

He was concerned about her, she hadn't slept for a while except for to have the nightmare last night.

He hoped Inoichi was able to help her, the last thing he wanted was for her not to trust him again.

It was half way through his day when an ANBU popped up in his office.

"Sir."

"Report!"

"It's the Sannin sir."

"What about her?" Minato said with a hint of weariness in his voice.

"She's…well she's walking down the street…. naked sir."

"Naked?" he knew Tsunade could get so drunk that she forgot her own name but never had he seen her strip before.

Heat rose to his cheeks at the thought _. Jiraiya will be pissed he missed this._ He thought. Then again with how perverted his sensei was _Might be best he has missed it, she would kill him_.

"I'll deal with it" he stood from his desk found Tsunade Marker, he flashed to it. The rain hadn't let up, the streets were wet muddy, the people that were around where hurrying to their destination, those that had stooped to ogle the Sannin were quickly moving away once Minato appeared.

She was swaying mumbling under her breath, and yep just as the ANBU said she was butt naked from head to toe. The rain running down her naked body.

Minato swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed his blush back down. What on earth had caused her to get so drunk to undress?

"Tsunade" he called his voice stern.

She turned her honey come eyes to him, they were glazed unfocussed but he saw recognition in them.

"L-lord forth come…. come to-to punish me have…. have you?" she was slurring her words but he could understand her.

"Punish you? Why for been drunk? You won't remember anyway." He took off his Hokage coat and draped it over her shoulders. It did little to hide anything, her enormous cleavage still was visual to all.

She turned to face him was she crying or was it the rain? He couldn't tell.

"I'm bad…I'm lowest of the low….M-Minato I-I-"

She stumbled and on reflex alone he caught her but his hand ended up on her large breast his face flushed a deep red, she didn't seem to care though, ever she didn't feel it or she was too drunk to notice, he was going with the latter, he quickly adjusted his hold to her shoulder.

"I'm…..the lowest of the…..the low….." she sobbed on to his shoulder he had never seen her like this before, when she got drunk she got violent but never had he seen her like this, something was wrong.

"Tsunade what are you talking about?" he asked firmly.

"I…. I nearly…so very nearly betrayed the-the village."

Minato went still, his eyes sharpened on hers

"What do you mean?" his tone chipped icy cold.

She didn't care didn't notice he was even emitting some battel spirit arura. What had she done?

He pulled back lifted her chin to meet her gaze.

"What have you done?"

"I…..I…..Rachel…I almost betrayed her."

Minato was concerned now.

He flashed them both to his office. Ordered an Anbu to get a blanket and strong coffee.

A plan blanket was tossed to him taking his coat off her he wrapped her up in the blanket shoved her in the guessed chairs and he took the other one.

"Tsunade what have you done?" His tone low chipped.

"He…..offered..." she was crying now but as much as he wanted to be sympathetic to her she may have put the village at risk somehow.

"Who offered what?"

It was clear she was still too drunk to answer.

He pulled her up walked her to the sofa dumped her on it.

"Sleep it off" he ordered. He might have been a little rough but she may have put the village in danger.

She wasn't fighting him she wasn't showing any anger towards him, which made him worry all the more.

What had she done and how did it involve Rachel?

He sighed, took his wet coat and hung it on the back of his char. He took a seat and glanced at the now sleeping Sannin, he was tempted to summon Jiraiya back but what could he do? His team mate was stubborn.

* * *

Rachel was sat with Naruto eating ice-cream.

"We so shouldn't be doing this" she mumbled.

"But it's so yummy."

She laughed "True but we won't have any room for tea."

"Mmmm I will I always have room for Ramon" the boy cheered.

Rachel laughed it was a good-natured laugh too, Naruto always brought out her fun side.

They were sat in the Livingroom in front of the fire Kakashi had set going. They had played games and eaten junk food all day. Truth be told she had enjoyed it.

The talk with Inoichi helped a lot, she knew one day she would have to face her demons but no today. Today she would spend the day playing with Naruto.

"Hey aunt Rachel?"

"Hum?"

"Do….do you like me?"

His eyes had lost their happy shine and were full of hopefulness.

"Of cause, I do silly."

"No, I mean do you like me enough to be my…mom?"

Rachel choked the ice-cream, honestly, she didn't know you could choke on it…. she glanced at Kakashi who was sat on the sofa looking just as shocked as she was.

After her little coughing fit she looked at the boy whose face had sadden.

She placed the bowl down and scooting closer to the boy.

"Naruto honey l love you more than the sun and moon."

"But what about as a mom?"

"That…" she didn't know where this was coming from "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"cause I love you, and I don't know what's it's like to have a mom, so I was wondering if you loving me was like one ya'know?"

"Naruto, I love you. And yes, you're like the son I never had, but I'm not your mom but to answer your question yes me loving you is exactly as a mum should love you."

His blue eyes lit up. "So, when you hug me that's what a real mum dose too?"

She nodded "yep"

"So like Sasuke mum too you love me like she loves Sasuke?"

Again, Rachel nodded though she had some idea were this was going now

"Naruto are you jealous of Sasuke?"

Naruto folded his arms "No" he looked thoughtful "Maybe the term is always rubbing it in my face how he has a mom and I don't and I like pretending that you are my mom."

Rachel's hart swelled with love for this ray of sunshine,

"Come here" she tackled him with a hug that she took advantage off and started ticking him.

Naruto laughter filled the room and Rachel would admit she was happy, she did need to stop avoiding Minato but for now for right now with Naruto she was happy.

* * *

The Sannin struggled to open her eyes, where was she? She could here scratching like a pen to paper. It was grating on her nerves her head was banging, her mouth was dry and tasted foul.

The shinobi in her would not let her move yet, not until she could discern her location.

She was wet and she was naked under a thin blanket.

What the hell happened?

She knew she had drank until she couldn't remember what she had done.

Guilt twisted in her gut, or was that the alcohol?

She had pushed Rachel away to lessen the attachment she felt to the girl.

But no that had made the guilt much worse, so she drank and drank and drank.

She slowly begun to use her chakra to speed up her metabolism and get rid of the alcohol in her system.

She hoped she was been discreet enough not to alert the other person in the room. Her hopes were dashed when she heard footsteps. She was unarmed and venerable, she doubted she could form chakra enough to enhance her strength.

The foot steeps stopped just short of striking distance.

"Awake now are we Tsunade?"

Her honey come eyes flow open upon hearing Minato's voice. She winced at his intense gaze.

Now that she knew where she was she forced her medical chakra to her hand and pressed it to her head.

There was no amused look in the Hokage eyes, some annoyance but Tsunade also so saw rage just beneath them.

"Sit up" he commanded.

She did pulled the blanket around herself.

"I don't have time to be sympathetic." He said and she could tell by his tone that he meant it. "What have you done, or what did you almost do?"

Her face palled her mouth became eve dryer.

"You were wondering the streets naked saying that you were the lowest of the low and that you almost betrayed the village and Rachel. Now I'm in no mood for games. Talk"

Guilt ran through her body,

"He-he came to-to me"

"Who did?"

"Orochimaru." For a moment, the room was quiet save for their breathing.

Minato pulled her up bringing her eye level with him.

"What did you do?" he gritted out.

"N-Nothing I rejected his offer."

"He is not the sort of man to take no for an answer" he spat. "Tell me now Tsunade what did he want tell me exactly what he said or so help me I will not be held a countable for my actions."

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"He…. Approached me made me an offer, said I could see Dan and my brother again…." She licked he lips. "I considered it, for a moment I considered it. But I couldn't betray her and the village." Her voice was trembling Minato grip on her arms had tightened.

"What did he want?"

"Blood, he wanted Rachel's blood and hair samples,"

"Why?"

"I-I don't know I didn't ask."

He let her go and fell back on to the sofa.

"Bore" he called. A masked ANBU appeared. "Escort Tsunade home, she's under house arrest until I come up with a punishment. Confiscate all of her sake." He turned his back on her for now he couldn't be sympathetic to her.

Just as they were about to puff away Minato felt Rachel's seal activate he felt something bite her neck.

Anther ANBU pooped in "Sir your hose-" the ANBU didn't get to flashes that sentence, Minato fleshed home. He found Kakashi unconscious shielding his also unconscious son, Rachel was nowhere to be seen, he tired her seal, it had been blacked.

The patio doors in the living room were shattered the living room was still littered with white snakes.

He picked up his son and Kakashi and fleshed to the hospital.

Shizune was there to greet him

"Tsunade out of commission for the moment can you handle things here?" the young girl nodded and ordered the nurses to get Naruto and Kakashi treated.

Genma popped up beside him "Make sure the house is snake free."

The puffed away. Minato Stroud in to the room Kakashi was been treated in. the copy Nin had woken.

"Sensei I tried to stop him but…..we thought he wanted Naruto…..and I l left her wide open….please forgive me."

"It's aright Kakashi you're not to blame. I'm going to find her Naruto will be brought in to this room so he's with you. I'll be back shortly."

Minato left and went home retrieved his mission bag and went to the ANBU headquarters down to the cells, he opened Sakumo's and Chloe door. Both stood up at his arrival.

He went to the girl pressed his hand to her eye patch before she could react to him when he moves his hand away it fell to the floor

He turned to the older man.

"Orochimaru has her find her bring her back."

"What if I don't come back" Chole glared at him.

"You're her friend, aren't you? She needs your protection now more than ever some very dangers people are after her."

Chole was silent but she nodded.

Minato walked over to Sakumo and unlocked his chakra suppressant cuffs. He handed the man the mission back pack.

"I don't need to tell you how impotent this is. I don't know why he wants her but it can't be good. Bring her home please."

Sakumo nodded and he and Chole left.

Minato went back to the hospital to be with his son.

* * *

Rachel, was aware of hissing lots of hissing. She couldn't move. Panic went through her, as she realized just how vulnerable she was.

She was naked she could feel the cold air around her. As her fear took over her chakra flared and an audible hiss was heard.

"Seemsss that sedative was useless as well, no matter, you can't move thanks to my snakes paralyzing bite."

She knew that voice to be Orochimaru's panicky rally did fill her chest what did he want?

She felt something tight around her left arm and a sharp scratch, she flared her charka again.

"Stop that." He hissed. Like hell she was going to stop, she whimpered or would have done if she could when she felt something sliver along her leg.

"My pet is very sensitive to chakra, I would advise not anger her."

She reluctantly stopped her chakra. Her breathing was ragged but the ex-sinning didn't seem concerned with that.

He continued to draw blood, she had no idea how many vial's he had filled up, she suspected he wanted enough so that he could examine her chakra.

"Apart from the seals the Yondaime placed on you I see no other reason for the Akatsuki and that fool Tobi to want you, other then been a civilian who can use chakra."

She could hear him shuffling about, she felt him place a cold palm on her face, he opened her right eye and she caught a glance of black hair pale face and slit yellow eyes. He shoran a light in to her eyes gaging the pupil reaction. "You also seem to be immune to most sedative's." he closed her eye and she was in darkness again. "Perhaps you are from a clan? Unfortunately, even your medical records don't supply that information, I thought Tsunade would have been more furrow in her investigation of you."

 _Clan? Investigation? What was he on about? Since when had Tsunade investigated me?_ She wondered. And as far as she knew Chi or Jex weren't part of any clan. Then again, she didn't know much about her…chi's family history.

The snake that was between her legs slithered father up it felt cold against her skin she felt it leave her and settle next to her arm.

"I have what I need and I doubt the Yondaime will be pleased that I took, you." She heard a puff "Take her far away from here but in the direction of Konoha" she hears a hiss, and felt fangs and a long-wet tongue saliva, she realised she was been swallowed. As she felt the wet and warm stuff surrounded her she panicked her bereaving was so ragged she was hyperventilating, she knew she was going to pass out soon but honestly if you where been swallowed by a giant snake wouldn't you pass out too?

She was moving down in to a small space, the smell was putrid but she could not move still, she had no choice she could offer no resistance.

 _Please Minato find me._

* * *

Sakumo and Chloe where speeding through the trees, truth be told he was surprised the girl's stamina not many shinobi could keep up with him, then again, he supposed he was getting old.

He wasn't all that surprised to see the girl have a concerned look on her face. She had said that Rachel had become a friend and that she was not the sort of person to turn her back on a friend.

In all honesty he was worried, he was the only one aside from Rachel who knew what was going to happen or rather what could happen since now so much has changed the future was an uncertain one.

He had managed to find some shinobi cloths before they left the village the only thing missing was the head band, but the Hokage had not reinstated him as a shinobi of the leaf yet, so it would not be right to where their head band.

Chloe was in the same cloths they had caught her in.

He stopped and sniffed the air, he could not smell her, he was flying blind, he ran through his head possible hideouts that he knew about.

"What is wrong?"

"I can't smell her."

Chloe frowned "I can sense her blood" she said "Part of deal we made I always know where she is."

"Then lead the way."

They took off at an even faster speed, as Chloe lead them nearer he could now pick up here sent, he could smell her fear even from here.

He halted the girl, he could also smell a snake a summons because It was large.

They moved slowly quietly from branch to branch, they spotted a large red snake with yellow and orange patterns.

They watched as it appaired be regurgitating, both looked on in hora as Rachel's limp form bound on the ground rolled to as stop.

The snake stuck out its tonnage gaging the air around it, it turned to them and launched straight at them.

They dodged Sakumo to the right and Chloe to the left. Chloe used the single Kunai Sakuma had given her, and mad a deep cut down her arm, she lifted the eye patch and the blood flow out of the wound she made it in to chain and wrapped it around the snake's head, sitting on top of the said snake she plunged the kunai in to its scull. The snake puffed away.

Sakumo wrapping Rachel up in a blanket. "I don't think she can talk or move. We need to get her back to the village now."

They both sprinted up in the trees.

* * *

Minato waited anxiously, he sat in between Naruto's and Kakashi bed his son had not stained series injury however they boy was resting. At least he thought he was. He suddenly shot up and Minato realised that this was the older version of his son.

"Rachel ok Sakumo bringing her back now." He said.

"You can tell that from being inside my son?"

"Don't underestimate sage mode, I thought purvey sage taught you it."

"He did, but when I became a Jinchuriki lost control of it."

"That's because Kurama was been jerk you should be able to do it now I merged my half with yours."

Minato winced as the fox gave a rude remark to his future son.

"I heard that Kurama we're still connected ya'know!"

He folded his arms across his chest and mumbled under his breath about the said fox.

Minato chuckled, despite the worry for her, it was nice to see that his son hadn't changed much in the future, he still had Kushina's personality.

"You should let Shizune know, I think he poisoned her somehow."

Minato nodded and stood to leave.

"Don't worry I'm not staying your son will wake up soon."

Minato left to inform the Sannin's apprentice.

Kakashi turned to the boy.

"Tell me was I as bad as Rachel made me out to be?"

"You mean where you desperately lonely and wanted to die then yeah you were. But I think your different from my Kakashi, you….." he paused thinking of the words "You lost that will to simply end your life veer a mission. In fact, you prefer to be in the village, right? In my time you were always on missions I think having Dad and Rachel around had helped you tones."

Kakashi couldn't deny that, he sees some of himself in Rachel, the part that almost broke.

She without realising it she inspires him, she's been through hell, and yet she surviving.

"She's perfect for Dad huh?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, come on, it's obvious he likes her and she pretending she doesn't like him when rally she does."

"Oh?"

"I can feel it when I'm in sage mode but don't tell dad ok? I think they need to figure things out on their own."

"I agree with both things she is perfect for him but I don't think she can see it just yet."

"I hope she will, soon" the future Naruto said "She would make a great mom for this times Naruto don't ya think?"

"Yea I do."

The room lapsed in to silence for a moment "Well I better go the younger Naruto is starting to wake and its' best if he's not aware I exist."

"Ok, do you want me to tell Minato sensei anything?"

"No, just keep pushing them in the right direction I don't have much time left and I still haven't apologised to her yet."

Kakashi nodded and in an instant, he was gone and there Naruto lay sleeping though just as he said he was starting to wake.

Just as Minato entered the room his son awoke.

"Hey kiddo how you feeling?"

"Dad? Whereas aunt Rachel, I saw that really creepy man taken, her."

"She's safe, Naruto don't worry," Minato sat on the bed and pulled his son in to hug, Naruto was shaking, and Minato stroked his back comfortingly. When he pulled away he saw his son was crying.

"Dad I was so scared…I-I couldn't do anything" he squeezed his eyes shut at first Minato thought that they were tears of fear, but he realised Naruto was frustrated at his self because he froze up. Though he was still young he was a shinobi in training, and shinobi don't freeze up.

"Naruto, its ok that you froze up, do you want to know something at only a few people know about?"

The boy nodded and Minato saw Kakashi learn forwarded slightly.

"When I was younger before I saved your mother, well it was well before she came to the village.

I was out training out in one of the training grounds, I was attacked by an a wounded shinobi from….." he paused "Well it's been that long I can't remember what village he was from, but the point is I froze and ended up wounded a nearby Jonin had to rescue me. I remember feeling so much fear that it pearlized me. I felt so ashamed afterword I nearly stopped becoming a ninja. The second Hokage came and a chat with me. He told me to face my fear and not let it beat me and from that day I did."

"You-you were that scared you couldn't move?" Naruto wiped his eyes and looked up at his farther, with a new-found hope in his eyes.

"Yep."

"Then if you can overcome it then so can I believe it"

Minato new his son would he could see the dermatome behind his son's eyes, he ruffled his son's hair in an affectionate manner.

"I have to go and see Rachel, Kakashi although injured will be staying and be your Guard ok, as soon as Shizune says its ok you can go home, the house is safe, I made sure of that, and others extra seals and Guard's in place."

Naruto pouted "But you'll be home soon, though right?" Minato could just see the tiniest amount of fear in his son's eyes, "Yes, Naruto I won't stay long."

He hugged his son and waved to Kakashi and left, he could feel Sakumo's chakra getting near and he singled to Shizune who was in the corridor that they were close. The dark-haired woman collected two nurses and they waited in side of the room.

They didn't have to wait long before the large man came in throw the open window, followed by Chloe.

Sakumo placed Rachel on the bed and moved away, and retold what he knew.

Shizune scanned Rachel she didn't pour chakra in to it her body still rejected medical chakra. The nurses placed and canula and I.V in to her right arm.

"It's a paralyzing bite fetch the antidote and inject it straight away." She ordered one of her nurses left.

"Lord forth do you feel anything, is she hurt somewhere?"

Minato weaved the hand signs to enhance the seal connecting them.

He focussed on what she could feel,

"She's sore and bruised, but nothing serious."

The medic nodded. "I want blood taken send them to my office I'll run them myself."

The nurse comes back and injects the antidote,

"It will take a few hours for it to where off."

Shizune shines a light in her eyes, just as the Orochimaru had, her breathing increases. "Rachel, Rachel your safe you're in Konoha."

It does little to ease her fear.

"Shall we sedate her ma, am?" one of the nurse's aske.

"No, we don't know if he gave her any or not."

Minato took her hand they had placed her under a hospital blanket,

"Rachel," he placed his other hand on her head and stroked her damp hair "Its ok your safe, you'll be able to move soon."

There was no response.

"Send for Inoichi we need to know what happened."

He felt an ANBU leave.

He reluctantly let go of her hand, "I'll be back in a moment." He said softly.

He went to Sakumo and Chloe who were stood in the corner.

"Thank you." Minato said and he meant it, he dreaded to think what the ex-Sannin would have done if he knew that Rachel new the potential future.

"There's no need lord forth." Sakumo bowed slightly showing his respect for the man.

Minato glanced at the girl, she was holding her left arm he saw the self-inflicted wound. No doubt she had used her Jutsu.

"I will reinstate you and find you some place to live, but for now would you mind returning to the cell's?"

"Yes, lord forth." Sakumo grabbed Chloe shoulder before she could retreat.

Three ANBU pooped up and surrounded them.

"It will only be for a short time, I'll send a medic to heal your wound."

Chloe glared at him and he supposed it would take time to urn her trust.

They puffed away, and Minato turned to Shizune.

"Can you give us a moment lord forth? I'll clean her up and place a gown on her."

Minato nodded and left he waited fifteen minutes before he was allowed back in the two nurses left and Shizune stood with a clip board in hand.

"I'll get to work on the blood and see if he did anything to her, as of now she's stable but I have not restrained her yet, because she cannot move. However, I did fit them encase they are needed."

"Thank you Shizune"

She bowed and left. A chair had been left for him and he sat taking her hand and mumming comforting words to let her know it was him. She had an oxygen mask over her face, her breathing was still ragged. As if she was still in a state of panic.

He did his best to comfort her.

It wasn't long before Inoichi came and Minato filled him in on events.

"Rachel's mind is fragile you know that, I may be some time I don't want to tip the mental balance."

Minato nodded, and Inoichi approached "Ok, Rachel it will be just like before, I'm going to view the memories of whilst you where awake and those whilst you were unconscious. The brain is still active then it's just that we can't remember what accord because it classes it as rest." He paused. "I'm also going to do it so you can't feel anything you're just going to view it."

He took a deep breath and mad his clan's jutsu hand signs. He applied in the hall with cracked and crumbling doors he knew well enough to stay away from those.

He frowned when the voices bombarded him.

 _Your week. You shouldn't be here. Orochimaru nearly found out what then? How many will die? Because of your secret?_

 _Aww look Minato still loves you even though you killed his wife, I heard you think it I heard you pray for it whilst he had you, that he would kill you, it's sad that he didn't you don't belong here. aww your sad that he didn't kill you. Tut, tut. What will they say if they knew you still wanted to die?_

Inoichi realised he was going to have to tackle that issue with her but for now he needed to silence them she was lost to them he could feel it.

He heaved a sigh, and mad some hand signs and pointed his fingers up in to the air. The voices stooped.

"As always Rachel I wouldn't be able to do that if you weren't. Rest assured we will be talking about this."

He walked to the most recent memory door and opened it, darkness met him. But he focused on the sounds and feelings around him.

"Hurry up and place her over there" he ex-Sannin cried.

He felt her been injected with something, her cloths been cut away. His charka enters her system as he probed the seal. He felt her consciousness, begin to wake.

"What? I gave her enough for a large summons." The ex-Sannin hissed.

Inoichi felt anther injection, this one had little effect and she a woke but not enough to gather her senses.

"Interesting….she's immune to sedatives let's try this one."

Once more he felt her been injected with a sedative, this one mad her groggy but she held on to been half awake.

Outside Minato stroked the back of her hand her breathing had increased but there was nothing he could do for her, for a short time she quoted down, but it didn't last long.

After half an hour the mind walker excited her mind.

"As far as I can tell no jutsu was implanted he probed the seals and doped her up or at least tried to. Do you want the memory's?"

Minato nodded and Inoichi transfer what he had felt to Minato. He included the voices Minato frowned as he absorbed the new information.

He looked back at Rachel _she still wants to die_. He thought sadly though she had promise not to end her own life did she want someone to do it for her?

He felt sadden by that he hoped he had reached her enough that she wanted to live.

"I'll be taking to her about it when she's feeling better."

Minato nodded it was all he could do. Inoichi patted him on the shoulder as he left "Stay strong Minato she's going to need you."

He left leaving them alone once more.

He sat back in the chair. Time seemed to drag as he waited for her to regain her feeling she twitched every now and then but other than that there was no movement. At some point he must have dosed off he awoke she moved. His head shot up and he saw her clamber down the other side. He got up and moved around the bed. "Rachel?"

"I can still hear them" she said "There everywhere." She looked around in a cercal and placed her hands over her ears, she dropped her hands and looks at him.

"You can hear them, too right?"

At first, he thought she meant the voices in her head. "Here what?" he asked calmly.

"The-the snakes."

"Rachel there's no snakes."

"But-but I can hear them." She looked up at him and he felt his hart pull for her she was so scared so lost.

"There's no snakes" he said again gently softly.

She bit her lip and tears filled her beautifully sea-green eyes.

"It's ok. Your safe." He moved to words her slowly, "It's ok."

She shook her head from side to side and bit her lip harder. He put his arms out wide inviting her in to his embrace, "Your safe your home." She launched in to his chest and he gently wrapped his arms around her trembling form.

"He had me, He had me Minato" she sobbed.

"I know, its ok. It's going to be ok." He could feel her shaking so much was this shook? Her knees gave out had he not been holding her she would have fallen to a crumbling heap.

He adjusted his hold and picked her up bridle style and carried her to the bed, he set her down and sat beside he turned so he was facing her and she leaned her head in to his chest. He held her tightly for how long he wasn't sure. He knew it felt right to hold her, he longed for the day he could hold her and say those forbidden words.

* * *

 **An Merry Christmas to you all.**

 **What did you think of this chapter?**

 **Sorry it's late I have no the excuses other than life sucks at the moment.**

 **That and I think I may have out grown this story, I was very nearly tempted to give up on it…but I won't. She will have a happy ending damnit**

 **Soooo I recommend this Civil Affairs by OrthodoxLily**

 **You will not be disappointed.**

 **Hope you all have a windfall Holladay. And I'll see you on the flip side.**


	12. Chapter 12Sakumo's reinstatement Chloe'

**Chapter 12.**

 **Sakumo's reinstatement. Chloe's Mistrust, and a Sannin's apology.**

* * *

Rachel had to stay in the hospital much to her dismay, and Minato's anguish at having to restrain her to the bed. He was on his way to bring her home Inoichi had spent the night at her bedside.

Naruto would not settle without him though his son acted tough he knew yesterday's events had shaken him up.

He entered her room to find her glaring Inoichi down she had an angry scowl across her face. The mind walker wasn't backing down. He continued as if Minato wasn't there.

"I'm not dropping this Rachel, you let the voices rampage in your head far too much, you have control over them not the other way around!"

She was still restrained to the bed, which is why Inoichi approached the subject whilst she couldn't move/run away.

"They are part of you, your guilt, the sooner you acknowledge that the sooner you can win the battle against them." His tone was firm but not overly aggressive.

"Go to hell Inoichi!" she seethed.

The mind walker sighed and turned to Minato. "She's in mood argumentative today."

"Like hell I am! If you would stop pestering me I'd be in a better mood." She grits out.

"As you can see, I touched a nerve when I mentioned the voices."

"Uncuff me and you'll see touché!"

"I wish you luck Minato, she acting out her frustration, and perhaps some fear is there also."

Minato nodded "Thank you, you should go home and rest."

"Oh, there's no chance of that my wife has the same cold Ino has, so I have to run the shop and run around after them."

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

"True." He smiled and left Minato alone in the room with her, she turned her head away. Minato closed his eyes for a moment, preparing for her insults and potty mouth.

"Go away Namikaze!" she bit out.

Minato chuckled. "Well, fine if you don't want me to uncuff you, I'll go."

She turned her head to face him, the look of anger was still on her face. "Sarcasm doesn't work when you say it."

He hummed and unlatched her hands and feet, the small flinches don't go unnoticed they never do, it's a reminder to him of how fragile she is.

The I.V had already been taken out, she sat up rubbing her wrist, and glaring at him. He didn't miss how tired she looked, the dark circle under her eyes, where thick and heavy, she was fighting the fatigue though he could see it.

"Can I go home now?"

"Yes, there's no need to keep you here now the sedatives he gave you and the paralysis bit have all worn off."

She swung her legs around off the bed. "Good let's go, I want to go hit something hard."

"That can be arranged." He gently touched her shoulder flashed them both home, he steadied her as they landed in the kitchen.

"Go get changed I'll meet you in the back garden." He instructed. She didn't question him and left to get changed.

Naruto sat at the table and looked to Rachel leaving and to his dad.

"What's wrong with her? She has a really scary look on her face?"

"she's fine Naruto she just needs to work out some….anger issue." Minato said. "You can watch in the garden but stay well back ok?"

The boy nodded.

"Small spar sensei?"

"Yes, I'm hoping it will help in two ways, one she's tired and this should where her out even more, hopefully enough so she won't resist me with the sedative. And secondly her anger and fear, at having been caught by him."

Kakashi nodded though he had a feeling he would need to leave mid-way, when Rachel got mad enough her potty moth become more active. Naruto didn't need to pick up more swear words, he got enough of that from the scornful villagers.

Rachel came back down stars, and Minato told her to go and worm up first. She was still a civilian and although she was a highly skilled fighter, Minato never let her skip out on warming up. Also, he pushes her to her limits when they do spar, there for the warm up is necessary.

Minato went up stars to retrieve her new weapon, he had a new one made he just never got around to giving it to her, since he feared she would leave the village. Besides it wasn't a fair fight unless she was armed.

This way she stood a slight chance, ok it wasn't a very big chance and he held back a lot when fighting her, but he would always push her to and beyond her limits.

Hopefully it would save her life when and if she had to fight in a real battle, he knew Chloe had helped her train whilst she was away. Truth be told she was very highly skilled for a civilian, maybe even a genin level. If she could master her chakra then he had no doubt she would be a chuunin level.

But it seemed it was beyond her control, perhaps it had something to do with her soul been forced in to Chi's body? It was something he wanted to look at and see if his future son had made the seal correctly? And if he cold alter it in any way to allow her to use her chakra better.

Rachel didn't like talking about the fact that body was not hers, and he didn't want to force the issue upon her. Besides that, was inochi's job.

He went out in to the garden found her ready, waiting for him, Naruto and Kakashi sat cross-legged on the small patio by the door.

Minato tossed her staff at her and she caught it twirling in testing it's weight.

Minato moved opposite her. "As always, you hold back you louse. Give it all you got Lockhart." Minato smirked sliding in to a defensive stance.

Rachel twirled her staff, knowing he would play doge for a while before he started to retaliate. She let the anger she had been feeling flood her veins.

She used the staff and swung it at him, it missed because he simply stood back out of its reach, he dodged left then right, ducked under the mettle pole.

"Come on Rachel are you even trying?"

With a low growl she came at him again, each time he dodged. And because she couldn't hit him her anger was fuelled.

She quickened her speed and he had no choice but to defend her hits. He met her with a dull kunai, grinning all the while.

He was toying with her and enjoying every moment. She twisted and went behind him, but he was still too fast, still untouchable. He flipped over her she spun around to block his attack.

"Good, your reflexes are getting better." He teased. He jumped back and away.

She ran at him blow for blow he matched her every move. She felt so, so angry, so afraid that snake bastard had, had her, there was so many what if's going through her head.

So many things could have gone wrong, if he had known what knowledge was in her head….

She was jerked out of her thoughts when the staff was knocked from her hands.

He hadn't stopped then again in a real battle they wouldn't have stopped ever, she ducked low as his kunai came at her she went to hit him in the stomach he blocked she whipped her leg out he jumped up and flipped behind her she rolled away using her foot to kick his arm as she went. She rolled away to her staff.

"Oh no you don't" he cut her off, she was forced to roll again away from her weapon she was on her feet. He had the advantage she knew it she was limited without her weapon and he was counting on that.

She stood in her fighting position her arms up high to guard Chloe had taught her a few things and it's time Minato learnt that.

He tilted his head to the side like he knew something was different about the way she stood. She beckoned him to come for her, he grinned her heart fluttered when he did, she didn't have time to ponder on why she did because she had to block an oncoming punch, she caught it and hit out with her foot, he dodged and she let go of his hand spun around aiming a kick for his side. He blocked it with his arm caught her leg before she could react it and pulled her leg, she lost balance he let it go as she fell, she landed on her back with a thud before she could roll away, he was on her.

She was breathing heavy. His azure blue eyes where sharp assessing her yet just beneath that battle hardens there was the kind and tender look, she had come to know from him.

"Had enough yet?"

She gave a half laugh "Hell no."

"Mmmm thought that's what you would say." He got up off of her knowing too long would trigger an episode.

She got to her feet, something was different about her she held more confident stance and didn't falter mid attack like she normally would have,

"You have improved I'm impressed. Normally without a weapon you panic and falter you did nether that time."

"Can't depend on the staff, forever can I? especially when you keep taking it off me." She glared at him.

He laughed "No I suppose not; shall we begin again where we left off?"

She nodded and slid in to a defensive stance.

Kakashi had Naruto on his knees, he watched round two start up, but he knew it wouldn't last long, she was tiring

"Kakashi why is dad holding back I've seen three opening where he could have had her"

"True but she won't learn if it ends to quickly, though your dad is pointing out the bigger openings she leaving, watch she's already corrected her mistake."

"Oh, I see."

He saw a smile on Rachel's face she was enjoying this, which was why Minato was letting it go on for so long. At first you could tell she was distracted by her thoughts but once Minato had knocked the weapon away she was entirely focused on the fight.

Kakashi had also seen she was different with her fighting, more intense and focused she moved gracefully, at least she did until Minato tripped her. She skidded across the dirt her hands had stopped her fall, she rolled away and stood.

Minato was aware she had just gotten hurt he could see the concerned look on his sensei face.

"I'm fine" she snapped "Don't stop."

The fact that he let it continue meant it wasn't a serious injury, but it was reminder that she was a civilian, yes, she possessed a grate fighting skills to most civilians. But she was certainly no match for a Kage.

He decided to take Naruto out to give them both some time alone. "Hey Naruto how about we grab Sasuke and got do some training afterword's I'll buy you Roman."

"Whoa you mean it?"

"Yea. Sure, and besides from what Itachi tells me you have improved so I'd like to see."

"Ok I'll go and get my stuff"

Normally Kakashi was too lazy to take an active interest but seining Orochimaru take Rachel reminded him that Naruto was at risk to the lest he could do was keep Naruto on track and maybe slightly above his pears, he was going to need it in the future. That he was certain off.

Minato saw Kakashi and his son leave, out the corner of his eye. He ducked under her punch, side stepped anther, she was giving it her all. She was tired and sore because she was pushing herself, he wouldn't allow it to continue for much longer. He caught the next punch brining her arm out twisting her around and pulled her to his chest with her hand behind her back and held the blade to her neck.

She was breathing hard her chest rising and falling at a rapped rate.

"That's enough," he said firmly.

"Aww but …..it …was getting…good." She said breathlessly.

He chuckled and removed the blade and released his hold on her. She bent down leaning on her knees and taking in big gulps of air, she was covered in sweat her hair had come lose and was a mass of tangles and knots and yet he had never seen anything so attractive in his life.

"How come your not even out of breath I thought I at least pushed you a little?" she stood.

"You forget Rachel I have done this since I was three, I'm nowhere near been out of breath."

She pouted and he found It so adorable.

"Go and get cleaned up Kakashi took Naruto out for a bit."

She nodded and headed in sided as she walked away he enhanced their seal connecting them he knew she scraped her hands in the fall but she was beyond sore her muscles ached with fatigue, perhaps he should have ended it sooner than he did, but she was smiling and he didn't want to take that away from her.

He followed her inside and waited for her to get out to the shower.

He made tea for himself and sat at the table. He was focused on her seal to make sure she wasn't going to hurt herself, though he honestly didn't think she would. Truth be told it was just a way to connect with her, if he heightened the seal to the point where he could feel everything, she did it made him feel closer to her.

He knew he was imposing on her privacy and berated himself before lowering his hand.

"Minato can you help?" she calls as she enters the kitchen, she wearing a white T-shirt and black leggings. Her hair was well tangled and her hands where trying to reach something.

"The comb got stuck and now I can't get it out." She huffed like the day couldn't get any worse, he stood and asked her to take a seat.

The comb was indeed stuck people would be surprised but he had plenty of hair experience he used to sit and comb kushina's all of the time,

"This may feel a bit odd." He said,

"Odd?"

He held his hand just in front of her. "I'm going to use chakra, Kurama had a really nasty hobbit of making Kushina's hair so knotted and matted that it was impossible to brush." He winced internally as the fox bellowed in his head.

On the very tips of his fingers she could see blue chakra.

"Wont that make it staticky like electric dose?"

"No, I promise It won't hurt"

She shrugged she trusted him.

She was surpassed there was no tugging no pulling in fact she closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his hand working on her hair, although she did flinch when he first touched her, she soon stooped.

He had freed the comb and yet he continued to brush it, his touch was soft and gentle as he worked through each knot. She felt her skin tingle with chakra. She begun to relax her shoulders dropped she let a sigh of contentment escape her lips. He stopped momentarily before he started again.

She didn't know what it was. Was it his hands? The comb or booth but she had never felt so relaxed. Her head bobbed when she realised, she had almost nodded off, she reminded herself sleep was bad, she would dream.

"You need to rest Rachel you're at the point of collapse." He said gently he had stopped combing her hair and she missed the contact.

"No, I'm good. Really." She forced a smile but she knew it wasn't fooling him.

"Aside from the nightmares what is it? What are your afraid off? Is it me?" he asked as he came to her side and placed the comb on the table. "Kakashi told me about the dream you had of me." He explained.

"No, no its not you. I'll admit that did scare me but after Inoichi explained it was just my mind twisting things. I already know I had no reason to fear you."

He smiled at that a genuine smile "That's good to here. But" smile once more fading from his face "Your exhausted you can barely stay awake, let me give you the seda-"

"No." she stood from the chair "Not yet ok?" before he could answer she stormed off to her room, she knew she was been foolish she knew she needed it even she couldn't articulate why she didn't want to sleep.

She sat on her bed and began to read he hadn't followed her up he had given her space. She was getting in to the book when she saw something white in the corner of her eye, she glanced that way didn't see anything, she dismissed it as been her imagination.

Then she heard a hissing sound she dropped the book and stood on the bed. She looked around on the floor but once again couldn't see anything. Panic set in, was he coming back for her?

"Minato!" she screamed, her bedroom door flow open as he came in to the room.

"Snake, I saw a snake!"

Minato knelt down placed a finger on the floor he could feel no chakra not a trace of it.

"Can't you here it?"

He stood certain there was no snake. He shook his head, concern etched in to his face.

She sunk to her knees and clutched her head. He didn't make any move towards her at least not yet.

"Why can I hear it? Is it a genjutsu?" she looked at him pleadingly.

"No, we checked for that in the hospital don't you remember you saw Fugue briefly?"

She did remember that she remembered his Sharingan flash red for a moment before he left."

"Then why can I hear them?" she sounded desperate frightened that he wanted to take her in his arms just to keep her safe.

"Your extremely tired Rachel not to mention been through a kidnapping, its' bound to play tricks with your mind,"

He had a point she knew tears sprung to her eyes, she was so, so tired everything ached her anger had subsided and she felt the fear, fear that he had her could have done a lot more to her.

"Help me" she whispered.

He was there, on the bed bringing her in for a hug, she flinched but he paid it no mind,

He inhaled her sweet sent as she trembled in his arms.

"Rachel. Why won't you sleep?"

She shook her head. "sacred too, what-what if he comes back?"

He tightened his hold "I won't let that happen." He said firmly because he wouldn't let that happen.

"How-how do you know you can protect me, Minato he had me on a table naked." She shuddered.

Ah, he understood now it simulated the rape she had gone through, he knew Orochimaru just wanted knowledge data. But to her been unable to move and naked on a table meant been assaulted.

"I promise he won't come back, if he had wanted you, he wouldn't have let you go."

He had a point she knew but that feeling of been so venerable, made her feel so sick.

"I know how he made you feel, Rachel," he gently pulled her hair around from her face as he pulled back, she was close to crying he could see that, but he also so saw her strong will, she pushed them back.

"You trust me, don't you?" She nodded, no hesitation, "then trust me to keep you safe whilst you sleep."

She nodded, and he smiled, stood from the bed and lifted her up with him.

"You want me to sleep now?"

"Why not?"

"It's the middle of the day!" she exclaimed.

"You need the rest. And I'll stay until you wake."

He laid her down on his bed, and retrieved the sedative pen, upon seeing that she remembered something.

"Hey, before that what did Orochimaru mean when he said he thought Tsunade would have investigated me more?"

Minato grimaced.

"You where an unknown at that time." He said as he sat on the bed, "I asked her to do a background check by looking at your genes your DNA, "

"And what did it find out?"

"That you may have been from a clan."

Her sea green eyes widened, "As in I have a blood limit?"

"No, at some point maybe your clan did, it may be only on your mum's side for example. Through the generations the clan gene died or faded out ever less shinobi and more civilians entered the clan."

"Soo my clan died out?"

"Yes, it seems that way."

"Jex never told me anything about the clan, or my-Chi's family history." He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Perhaps he didn't know."

"Or he kept it from me because I wasn't Chie." He could see how hart broken she was, he knew she and Jex where very close.

"I should have made more of an effort to learn about the family, after all I am the only survivor. I'm supposed to carry out their legacy and will."

"You had a lot to contend with" he said gently "Been brought back to life in someone else's body was a lot to deal with, I don't think Jex was mad, nor do I think he kept it from you, I think he understood that you had a lot to deal with. Jex cared about you very much."

She bowed her head her bangs framing her face, she looked so vulnerable.

"Rachel, he loved you. As a brother whether you where Chi or not he loved you."

"I know," she looked at him, she attempted to hid her pain but he could still see it. "I should sleep right?"

"Yes, you should,"

He gently took her arm and gave her the shot, he watched as she drifted off to sleep and just as he said he didn't leave her until she woke up.

* * *

 **Two days later.**

Sakumo was knelt in front of Minato he had once again re-sighted the oath and placed his allegiance to him.

Minato stood over the man, the council where not happy about reinstating him, Minato had no doubts after he brought Rachel back, he could have fled with her, but he chose to bring her back to the safety of the village.

"You are hereby reinstated," Minato handed the man a headband Sakumo razed his head and excepting he tied it around his forehead before he once again bowed.

"Thank you Hokage-sama"

"Stand. I have you first mission"

He stood and Minato sat on the edge of his desk.

"I need you to be Rachel's body guard, she trusts you not to mention she needs it especially after Orochimaru kidnap. And I have no doubt you will keep her safe."

"Yes, I will."

"There's an apartment set up for you, here are the keys," he dropped them in to the man's hand.

"it has three rooms, so if Kakashi decides to stay with you…."

"Thank you" Sakumo bowed slightly.

Minato's gaze flickered to Chloe who was, been held down by three ANBU.

It seems she still wanted her freedom.

He glanced at Rachel who was beaming at Sakumo.

As Minato approached, she was pulled to her feet, she held such defiance in her ocean blue eye, that Minato almost chuckled.

As well as the defiance he could see her loneliness, and after what Rachel had told him about her he wasn't all that surprised.

"You have a chance to have a home."

She was silent and her lone blue eye shone dangerously,

"Chloe please." Rachel said as she approached.

The young woman's face turned to her.

"You, will not fit in, not with what happened to you. He will hurt you again." The hate in Chloe's voice. An anger he knew was directed at him.

"He's not like that, Chloe please except his offer, stay with us."

"Why can you not see he is bad for you, Men do not have good hearts."

"That's true in some cases and believe me I met my fair share of bad men," she looked eyes with Chloe "He is not bad, he has saved me more than once, and I trust him with my life."

Minato chest swelled with joy at hearing her words, he kept his face blank though, getting thought to the young woman was important to Rachel therefore it was important to him too.

The woman did not believe a word Rachel had just said he could see it. The anger the mistrust. In a lot of ways, she reminded him of Rachel back in the early days when he first met her.

"No, home. I want to leave."

"And what go back to a life of been hunted?"

"Not your problem."

"That's where you are wrong." Minato said. "You possess a very rear and powerfully blood limit. If you left and became our enemy. Next time we meet I would have to kill you. If you stayed and was our alley. I would fight alongside you and ensure your safety."

"Lies." She tugged forward but the ANNBU keep her in place.

"You haven't been shown much trust, have you? Is running/ hiding what you want to do with your life? Wouldn't you rather learn new jutsu learn to control your ability?"

He knew she hadn't been schooled then again, she been on her own since her clan was massacred she had no training what she had learnt she learnt on her own, witch Minato thought was impressive.

Her silence told him she still didn't trust him.

"For now, for the foreseeable future you will remain in the call." His eyes sharpened "I want you to think long and hard my offer will not stand forever." With a wave of his hand the ANBU took her away,

He turned to see Rachel's head bowed.

"She will come around little one" Sakumo spoke.

"I know. We were close when I left the village, she was like the sister I never had, even though she's younger she always had my back, we had to split up because the people hunting her got really close to hurting me to get to her."

Minato clenched his fist, it seemed he owed that woman more then he thought, she protected Rachel. Even saved her life.

He was not there to protect her because he had driven her away.

"Oh, well. All I can do is keep at her until she changes her mind." Minato said.

"May I offer a suggestion lord Hokage?"

He turned to Sakumo and nodded for him to speak.

"Whilst spending time with her although she heats men, she seems to respond to been dominated by one,"

Rachel blinked, "That's odd."

"Not really little one, she doesn't know how to be around men, if one dominates her it takes the pressure off so she just goes with it, I suspect we" he gestured to himself and Minato "Are the only men she has talked to. To get her to corporate in the cell I had to be very dominant."

Rachel frowned "But she doesn't need that, she needs love and understanding." She made another face directing her anger to Sakumo, "How can you dominate her? She's, just as broken as I am!"

"I did not intend for it to be that way little one, however I noticed she responded better to it, and grew more relaxed."

"if that's the case then I may have an idea." Minato spoke, he knew Rachel wasn't happy but, in the end, it just may work. "I think an Inuzuka would work he could dominate yet learn her skills to interact with others."

"You're for this?" she asked.

"It's not as strange as it sounds, she wild and need someone to tame her."

Rachel crossed her arms, and thought about it, wasn't been dominated a sexual act? Her face heated up at the thought.

"What has you blushing Rachel?" Minato asked though she saw the smirk on his face, he was enjoying teasing her. He chuckled as her face turned a brighter shade of red.

"N-nothing." She stuttered out, "Just I'm not sure what exactly you mean, isn't been dominant a urr sexual act?" she asked quietly her eyes where down cast and Minato Thought it was cute at how shy she was. He knew she had only ever had one sexual encounter before the rape, she was…ignorant when it came to sex. Though she had good reason to be.

"I'll explain" he said getting his mind out of the gutter the thought of what he could teach her about sex overwhelming, he didn't want a erection in the middle of talking to her, though he would save that thought for later. "she's like a lone wolf who hasn't been in a pack so she needs an alpha to lead her so she can start to learn how to interact with others but from the safety of knowing her role, and once she becomes more comfortable within the pack if she starts developing like an alpha then so be it." He used pack mentality so she would understand better.

She nodded approvingly, though the blush was still visible.

"Ok I guess that could work" she appeared to be thinking it over "I could mention it to Tsume this afternoon?"

Minato nodded, "Alright then, I'll still call her in, she had some clan issue to go over."

Rachel nodded, and turned to Sakumo "Are you going to and invisible body guard?"

"Yes, for the most part if you signal otherwise I will stay hidden."

Rachel nodded she smiled at him she glad to have him back to be reinstated to the village, she knew he was happy been back with his son, and so was Kakashi.

He patted her on the head ruffing her hair slightly, "I'll be around little one." He said before disappearing out of sight. Though she knew he would not be far away.

"Rachel" Minato called, "What are you plans for today aside from visiting Tsume house?" he asked eyeing the bag she had put in the corner of the room.

"Oh, nothing much just walk around ya know?"

He narrowed his azure blue eyes he knew when she was laying.

"Rachel" he warned. She sighed.

"I really need to learn how to lie to a shinobi" she mumbled, "I'm going to see Tsunade"

"You can't lie to a shinobi and why?"

"Because I want an answer from her and I want to help her, and why are you still punishing her?"

"Rachel, she put you in danger, not to mention the village." He was still angry as punishment she was still under house arrest with no alcohol and he gave her half of his paperwork. He also is forcing her to see Inoichi.

"Ok, if he made that offer to you would you have said no?"

He was silent for a moment "That's not the point"

"Yes, it is, she still grieving Minato, like or not she's still hurting and she doesn't know how to get it to stop. I know I would have hesitated at his offer, to see Jex again would apple to me, in the end I would have done the right thing so did she, she turned his offer down for the good of the village."

She picked up the bag and Minato herd the clink of bottle.

"What's in the bag?"

"Sake"

"Rachel!"

"Deal with it, she needs help I intend to give it to her. She bonds better over alcohol."

"She needs to stay sober"

"I agree, but not today, do you know how dangerous it is to completely cut her off from alcohol? She has withdrawal, I know she's a medic but honestly, she won't treat herself. Have you been to see her since you found her drunk?"

"No,"

"Thought so, look, I' won't get her over the top drunk just enough for her to talk. You can stop by later to pick me up, and to mend the rift you two seemed to have formed."

Minato sighed "There's no talking you out of this is there?"

"No," she said firmly,

"All right then, I'll pick you up later."

She nodded and left his office, she made her way to the Inuzuka compound. She was granted entry. She made her way to Tsume house.

She thought it was strange that there were no dogs around. Usually the garden would be full of different dogs. She knocked on the door once, Tsume always yelled at her for knocking saying she was always welcome and didn't need to knock. She opened the door, and the sight that grated her was one she would NEVER get out of her head again.

Rachel felt heat rise to her face, her mouth gapped open and close, for a few moments. There lent up on the back of the sofa was Tsume. A look of pure pleasure on her face, as she was tuck from behind by anther Inuzuka. If she had to guess from the marking on his face.

She had a good view from her vantage point and saw that his looong, long cook penetrates Tsume, not that she meant to look, good, no.

Tsume cries of pleasure increased with the words, "Hurry the fuck up, mutt." She winked at Rachel. She knew she was there.

Rachel closed the door as quickly but as quietly as she could.

She walked to Tsunade's house with her head down, the blush she had on her face that refused to go away.

She knocked on the Sannin's door waited for her to answer it.

Tsunade opened she pushed passed the woman who didn't seem to mind since it was Rachel.

"Brat what's wrong?" the Sannin asked.

"I….i just saw Tsume have" she closed her eyes and swallowed the bile in her throat "having-having sex."

Tsunade burst out laughing she dubbed over holding her stomach. "Well dogs really don't care about people seeing them always knew that woman was more dog then human." She snickers. Upon seeing Rachel's still stricken face she pats her on the back "Oh, lighten up will you."

Rachel mutters under her breath and takes of her shoes' follows Tsunade in to the living room.

There was a stack of papers in the corner of the room and a low table on the floor.

"Minato gave me half his paperwork as part of the punishment." She said taking a seat, Rachel followed plopping down on the cushion on the floor.

The window was behind the Sannin the sun casting her hair in a golden hue. She wore a pale blue kimono, style dressing gown.

Her eyes turn serious though Rachel saw the guilt she had in her honeycomb eyes.

"Brat-Rachel. I owe you an apology, I endangered your life and tried to push you away, to lessen the guilt I felt." She was sincere, Rachel could hear it in her voice the sadness, and the guilt.

Rachel smiled and reached across the table, took her hand in hers. "I except."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that"

"No, ranting, and potty mouth?"

Rachel laughed "No, But I'm not going anywhere for a while and were going do some bonding." She pulled the bag up on to the babel that was beside her. "I think we both could use a drink, don't you?" she smiled taking the offered bottle.

"How ya got Minato to agree to that?"

"He's saw I wasn't taking no for an answer."

Tsunade hummed and took a long swig of bottle before she left to get cups.

Rachel honestly wasn't going to drink, but she couldn't get the image of Tsume out of her head, she was hoping the drink would relax her some, she felt extremely uncomfortable. Part of her was mortified beyond belief. Part of her was disgusted by it and part of her longed for it. The look of pure lust and pleasure on the dog woman's face baffled Rachel. Her only experience was being hurt by men, ok so there was that one guy before the rape but to be honest nothing happened, she didn't feel the orgasm her friends used to describe to her.

She shook her head to clear it, she didn't want to think about it anymore.

Tsunade noticed the blush would not leave her face although the Sannin was been humus earlier didn't mean she didn't see how uncomfortable Rachel was. It was a feeble attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Here, drink," Rachel took the offered cup downed it in one, the Sannin raised an eyebrow, before matching her.

They talked they laughed Tsunade told funny stories of Minato and Jiraiya when they were genin.

It was about half our later then Tsume herself showed up, Rachel was well on her way to being drunk.

"Aww pup, that wasn't supposed to happen but the dam mutt got me all riled up." She growled.

"Sit, Inuzuka and drink" the Sannin said. the dog woman did as ask,

"So Just who where you banning?" the Sannin asked Rachel grounded folded her arms on the table and put her head on them.

"The mutt Honshu. He caught me whilst I was in heat dam mutt."

"Oh, he's not a bad catch"

"Yea, he's good in bed that's for dam sure but, Clan politics he's wants to calm me and I don't want to be claimed."

"So, bang some sense in to him them your good at that."

"Heh dam right I am, the poor mutt didn't know what he got himself in to, now he's the one being claimed." She slammed the glass down, "Suits my needs just fine too."

Tsunade snorted and looked down at Rachel she looked far to embarrassed for her liking. She nudged her and offered her a smile.

"Don't be so embarrassed brat, sex is part of life."

"Yea well, I don't want it.." she sat up strait again "Hey ,Tsume how much did Minato tell you when I left?"

The dog woman regarded her for a moment she didn't see any reason to lie to her.

"Everything pup, you had one hell of a shitty life, well two lives, but who's counting." She drank again before leaning across the table, "After he told us the shinobi he trusted to tell," she added, "I felt guilty for getting you drunk that time, and leaving you alone with him"

Rachel waved her off, "You didn't know, beside nothing really happen,"

"Oh, you so lie"

"Fine we kissed it ended. That was it."

The Inuzuka gave her pointed look but dropped the subject, she knew not to push Rachel.

"Well I'd love to stay and drink more but have pups to feed." She stood, "Don't get up I can see myself out."

Rachel downed anther cup and the Sannin frowned. "Are you sure you should be drinking?"

"I can't get what I saw out of my head!"

"It bothers you that much?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I don't know." She said exasperatedly she flopped on to the table "I think I over did it" she hickuped and the Sannin chuckled. "Sleep I'll wake you Minato shows up to take you home." Rachel murmured something but her eyes where already closed.

Tsunade moved her so that her head rested in her lap, drank more Sake and got back to doing Minato's paperwork. She begrudged him for it because he sent her the boring stuff.

A bout two hour in to the paperwork Rachel still sound asleep on her lap her hand begun to shake she steadied and took a deep breath. The alcohol eased some of her pain and Shizune did what she could but she was old. She didn't want to admit that she was old, she wanted to maintain the image of her youth because it was the last thing Dan had seen of her, it was silly really, she knew he wasn't coming back, yet she maintained her look because she still expected him to walk in through the door.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't sense Minato flash in to the room, didn't see him staring at her intently.

Minato had seen it the sadness she hardly (only when drunk) ever let it slip, but it was there, perhaps, he is being a bit too hard on her, after all he knows what's it's like to louse that special someone, though now Rachel had become that person, he could never forget Kushina.

He didn't miss her hand trembling ever. He cleared his throat slightly to announce his presence it was clear she had been lost in thought.

The pen slipped from her hand and rolled of the table she couldn't reached it with Rachel on her lap.

Minato steep out of his sandals leaving them near the window. He picked the pen up placing it on the table before he sat opposite her and the still sleeping Rachel.

He reached for a sake bottle and pored them both a drink Tsunade remind silent though watching him intently. He raised his cup for her to click, she grabbed her own cup and they clinked their cups and downed it in one. Though they didn't slam the cups down due to Rachel been asleep.

When he spoke, he kept his voice low knowing Tsunade would use chakra to enhance her herring. "That hit the spot" he glanced at Rachel and raised his eyebrow up at the Sannin.

"She saw Tsume having Sex with Inuzuka Honshu."

Minato winced "How did she take it?" he asked.

"Not well, hence her being drunk, though I think she's confused I think part of her wants it but is too afraid to admit it."

Minato hummed filling up both cups but he drank it much slower this time. He swirled the sake in the cup as he thought on if this would be a setback for her. She had indeed come a long way and he didn't want anything to jeopardise that.

"Relax Minato she was a little upset anything more and I would have called Inoichi myself."

Minato nodded and an uneasy silence settled between them, she looked like she wanted to say something but stayed silent. Minato sighed he needed to bridge the gap that had formed between them. He watched as Tsunade tenderly almost motherly brushed Rachel's golden locks away from her face.

The Sannin obviously cared for her.

"It's strange how she doesn't dream whilst under the influence." She mused out loud.

"Yes, even Inoichi doesn't know why, to be honest I'm surprised she's not an alcoholic, but then again she flirts quiet openly when she is drunk." He said taking a sip of the sake.

"I think she needs you." Tsunade said looking to meet Minato's gaze.

"I think she needs both of us." He said "She sees you as a mother type figure."

Tsunade scoffed, "I'm a bad example for one of those."

"Why didn't you and Dan have kids?"

He saw the hurt and loss in her eyes and wondered if maybe he had pushed too much.

"We couldn't. Dan couldn't he was infertile, and we never found a donor then after he died, I didn't have the heart to go through with it."

"I'm sorry." He said solemnly. The Saka cup in her hand began to shake, Minato reached across and steadied her hand he could see she was struggling with her emotions.

"Tsunade." He said gently "I-we this village, Rachel needs you, you're the grate Sannin, seeing you drink your life away breaks my heart because I know how much of a good person you are. Allow us allow Rachel to help you."

The honey eyed woman nodded she could not speak her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Good, so will you go see Inoichi without being forced to go?"

She took a deep breath Minato saw vulnerable side a side she doesn't show very often. Her eyes where downcast with his free hand he reached across and tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. "Tsunade, building walls around your heart is no good, Rachel would tell you that, it's done her no good ever. I will break them down time and time again because you, like Rachel are part of my family."

He saw the surprises in her eyes "You are Naruto's god mother after all." He smiled. He let go of her chin and the hand that held her cup steady.

She took a moment to compose herself.

"You have knack for depolymerase no wonder sensei made you Hokage." She said taking a sip of the sake.

Minato chuckled softly.

"You win Minato, I'll go don't expect me to, be too cooperative." She smirked. He smiled. Razed the cup one more they downed it on one.

Both relishing the burn of the sake.

"Rachel can stay here tonight."

Minato nodded and stood "Think you, it's best if I'm not around when she drunk."

He put his sandals on and bid the Sannin goodnight with one last glance at Rachel he flashed away.

Tsunade glanced down at the peaceful expression on Rachel's face, she vowed to do all she could to protect this woman who had lived two lives and somehow survived.

* * *

 **An. Happy birthday Minato**

 **yey anther chapter. I have to admit I'm a head with them but I'm now stuck on chapter 16…..**

 **That and the other story I'm working on is winning my attention because I'm stuck on this one.**

 **I have a plot I have an ending…..but words refuse to come. To work through writers block I usually read or start anther story. lol. (if you saw my folders you would think I'm mad I have like 15 story's)**

 **Question would you be interested in seeing more stories from me?**

 **I wasn't going to post anything else on here until I finish this one.**

 **Then again some people are still bugging me about the spelling despite the warning on the first page.**

 **This is the summary for my Kakashi OC story.**

 **Fear and intrigue.**

 **summary**

 **Kakashi found her intriguing. A civilian with more steel inside of her than the average genin. A mysterious job that requires S-class clearance. An unauthorized Ninken. Some mysteries aren't meant to unfold, but he's always been too curious for his own good. She's intent on keeping anything shinobi away from her peaceful life surrounded by the smell of old books and the feel of ancient scrolls, but one silver headed shinobi refuses to leave well enough alone. Kakashi/Oc**

 **What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13 Rachel's dark side

**Chapter 13 Rachel's dark side.**

Rachel had the worst hanger possible, when she woke up in the Sannin bed and she found the busty blond in the kitchen making breakfast she was more than a little surprised.

"Urr did something happen?" she asked taking a seat.

"Minato stopped by, we made up and I agreed to go see Inoichi, all thanks to you kid."

Rachel blinked "Me?"

"were family and family stick together."

Rachel blinked Tora her wolf summons said pack stick together no matter what. When did she considered Minato, Naruto and Tsunade as family?

Before she could contemplate on that any more food was placed in front of her.

"Eat up, and I'll see what I can do about the headache you have."

Rachel smiled at the honey eyed woman, perhaps they had become family.

She ate the food and tried to ignore that voice in her head. _You'll get them all killed you know. Or you will fail and every one will die._

Tsunade didn't miss the look in Rachel's sea-green eyes, that haunted look when the voices took over, she paid close attention to the woman, Rachel ate like she was half asleep, she wasn't seeing the food just going through the motions.

Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention away from the voices.

 _Minato will die, Tsunade will die, Naruto will die, all because you are weak, you don't belong, when are you going to listen to me? Humm you don't belong, end it, end it end it, go on end it._

"Rachel!" she blinked up at Tsunade she was on the floor with the honey eyed woman straddling her hips.

She felt something in her right hand and turned her head to see that she had a knife.

Rachel gasped, when had she?

"Release it" the medic ordered. Rachel did she uncurled her hand around it, the medic looked up asking someone silently to remove it.

Sakumo came in to view then, he bent down and retrieved the knife before he stood and puffed away.

Rachel looked back at the honey eyed woman, the Sannin looked at her with a mix of confusion and hurt.

"Stay still." There was a commanding tone to her voice she obeyed she had no idea how she ended up on the floor with a knife in her hand.

She felt the cooling, tingling sensation of the medical jutsu, she looked to her left wrist. Rachel's eyes widened, there was blood and only now could see feel the sting. The Sannin was shaking, Rachel could feel it.

A yellow flash and Minato was there looking worried and alarmed.

"I sent Sakumo to get Inoichi." Tsunade said, "Minato I don't think she knew she was doing it, her eyes. They were completely blank, it wasn't her."

"How bad?" he asked kneeling down beside them.

"She managed to pierce the skin, as you know you properly felt it." He nodded. "Not as deep not life threating" her voice broke Minato new why the blood.

"M-Minato I-I, the blood."

"Alright, focus on me, not that." He said soothingly his azure blue eyes scanned the Sannin as well as Rachel's blood, it appears the Sannin had been nicked by the knife as well. Blood was pouring down her left arm.

Creating a clone, he took a hold of Rachel's arms just above her wrist and the clone him pulled Tsunade from Rachel.

"Easy Tsunade" clone Minato said, as he pulled her to the sink, he reached over turned the tap on placed her hand under it and begun to wash Rachel's blood away.

Once her hand was clean "Heal your wound and I'll clean the blood away." The clone said gently. With a trembling still wet hand she placed just above the wound and forced her charka to heal it. She was trembling so much her hands shook. But she managed it. The clone placed her in a chair grabbed a wash cloth and filled a bowl up with warm water. The Sannin gripped the necklace that her grandfather had given her.

Minato the real one. Looked down in to Rachel's sea-green eyes there was fear and confusion. "I'm going to pull you up now." He said he was knelt down at the top of her head and held her arms, moving his hands to under her arms he pulled her up in to a sitting position in-between his legs.

She still had on her floral-patterned blue trousers and a fuchsia t shirt she had white sooks on. Her blond hair was tussled and louse faming her face.

He took a hold of her arms once more and kept them still, she flinched as she always did.

"M-Minato?"

"Shh it will be ok Inoichi is on his way."

Rachel looked down at her hands she still felt queasy from the hangover but she can't place what happened to have Tsunade on top of her and her bleeding. She saw the blood on the tiled floor and her colour band stained with blood lying next to the small pool of red liquid. She was having a hard time believing that was from her.

 _Of course, it is your weak, pathetic child, you don't belong you can't save every one, they'll die because you are we_ _ **ak you are nothing more than a tool to predict the future that's the only reason he can stand you, he doesn't love you, why should he you killed Kushina**_ **.**

Rachel herd it the voice was no longer mix of those she had failed to save it became one voice filled with every negative emotion she had ever felt.

She could feel it taking shape in to a dark shadow, white glowing eyes, it was taking control of her body. She couldn't move but could still see.

 _No stop_. She yelled.

 _ **I'll take over and be the strong one, I'll do what you could never do and end this miserable existence for us both.**_

Minato felt it something was different a malice laughter came from Rachel but he was sure it was not her.

" **She's so weak**."

"Who are you?" he demanded, Tsunade looked at the both of them and stood the clone was stood next to her.

" **I am what she is not, I am strong** ," she turned her head so she could see him " **I looked her away it was so easy to do**." A burst of chakra sent Minato backwords he hit the wall but as soon as he did he was on his feet again.

" **We need to die, we don't belong here, she knows it but is too weak to end it."**

"I won't let you"

" **Oh? But you won't hurt her**." She said sweetly as she walked to words the knife draw. " **This life needs to end**."

Minato heisted for a moment but only a moment, he loved her and would do anything to keep her alive, even if that meant hurting her a little.

Walking up to her he pulled her away from the knife draw "Charka suppressant" he demanded an ANBU puffed in handed him one, Minato slapped it on her back before she could turn around, he grabbed her other arm and forced them behind her back bending her forward slightly "Cuffs" again an ANBU tossed him a pair and he secured her hands in them.

" **This won't stop me, I'll bide my time when you least expect it I'll kill us both**."

"He can't but I will." Inoichi stood in the kitchen doorway. "Hold her still" the mind walker demanded. Minato held her Inoichi wasted no time he had an idea of what had happened and from what he had observed his theory was proved correct.

Inside of her mind could feel Rachel's presence as well as this new personality, he had always been afraid that this would happen, that the voices inside of her head formed in to one and turn into Rachel's dark side.

He could only stall it Rachel needed to do it on her own, he hoped that he still had time to convince her of this, but it seems time had run out.

Facing off against the dark shadow he looked it away temporarily, finding Rachel he placed seals and needed to come back to seal it properly. For now, it would keep it at bay. He needed a secure location in the Yamanaka compound and some of the old scrolls his father keeps.

Removing his hand from her head Rachel woke, frantic and scared witch he couldn't blame her for really, she was aware of the other personality not many people are away of it, the aggressive once just take control the weaker once have no memories of what the others do.

He just hoped that all he was dealing with was one because any more than that and Rachel could be lost.

"Easy Rachel, it's ok, your safe," her hands struggled in the cuffs, and her breathing was uneven.

"I'm, sorry, I-I it wanted to kill me, I-I didn't want to but I-I couldn't stop, I had no-no control."

"I know, it's ok, take deep breaths, in and out, that's it, in and out."

He coached her for a little while longer until she became quite and subdued,

"Rachel, the cuffs need to stay on for a little while ok?" he nodded he looked up the Sakumo "Sit with her for a while please" the elder mand nodded and took Minato's place.

As he led Minato in to the hallway.

"I always knew this would happen but I thought we still had time." The mind walker sighed.

"Inoichi, what is it?"

"Her voices, they somehow linked together and formed a separate personality her darker side every negative emotion she has ever felt is in that darker side. Before you ask, no I can't seal it for good, she has to, she has to be the one to confront it. I keep bringing it up in the sessions but honestly she was having none of it."

Minato sighed, ran a hand through his blond locks. "What's the plan for now?"

"I need some scrolls bring her to the clan underground section, I'll let them know you will be coming. Keep her cuffed, and her charka supressed. Keep her calm too."

Minato winced "Wont keeping her restrained set off an episode?"

"Most likely but your good with her keep her calm, I need to have a talk with Tsunade first and then I'll head straight for the clan compound."

Minato nodded Inoichi placed a hand on his shoulder "It's not to late Minato she's not beyond helping, she's come such a long way since we did the mind walk."

"I, know I just don't like seeing her suffer."

"Neither do I. she will get through this with our help."

Minato took a deep breath and nodded, returning in to the kitchen the clone him was cleaning the blood of the floor. Tsunade was sat in the chair once moor holding her grandfather's necklace.

Sakumo held a quietly crying Rachel. he nodded to the elder Hatake the man handed Rachel over, he picked her up she learned her head in to his chest.

He turned to the clone "Dismiss yourself when you are done." He ordered. He turned to Tsunade.

"Thank you" the medic nodded in acknowledgment.

Minato flashed home in to his room, he set her down on the end of the bed, the cuffs gingals as she moved. He wasn't sure what to say or do.

He couldn't imagine having a pace of yourself turn dark and want to kill you.

Though he knew Rachel was strong she often failed to see it herself. The cuffs gingals again brining him out of his thoughts.

"The-the cuffs are too tight."

Her head is bowed and he can't see her eyes, he was no fool, he fastened them himself he knew they weren't as tight as the ANBU when they cuffed prisoners. Still he moved closer alert as any shinobi would be. She was a civilian and those where ANBU cuffs not to mention her chakra was suppressed.

"Minato please the cuffs are hurting."

He still couldn't see her eyes. Was this her? Or the new dark side?

"Rachel. look at me please"

She raised her head and he stopped her eyes where not her own.

"I want Rachel not you."

" **Oh, but I am her I'm the strong part**."

"Rachel is far stronger then you."

Her face twisted in to a snarl " **She's weak she's wanted to die since coming to this world she's never had the courage to end it. End our suffering!**!" her dark side struggled with the cuffs. He was more than confident they would hold.

"No, she's lived through it and made a life for herself" he countered.

" **What life? She fears your touch she will never love you, she deserves to die she failed so many including your wife**."

She grinned and evil sadistic grin " **She wanted you to kill her of all the people she thought she deserved to die by your hand**."

Minato could feel his anger begin to bubble but he was aware that's what it wanted. For him to lash out at Rachel.

"One day" he said "She will be strong enough to vanquish you."

" **Hahahaha don't make me laugh. I'll make sure were both gone before that happens** "

"And I will make sure she's happy, safe and loved. All of those things you fear most I will make sure she has."

She stood he stayed still a calm exasperation on his face.

" **She still fears you, she fares you will snap on day, that you are unable to control your lust for her and ravish her like those animals did."** She snared.

Minato stayed calm "No," he said "She fears that I will love her like no man has." He saw it then a flicker of fear across her face. "She fears that I can love as gently as a summer breeze. Fears that my kiss will ignite a love she's never felt before. Tell me she fears me and I'll love her even more."

" **Mark my words I'll see to it that never happens every doubt she has I'll be there to whisper in her ear, there to coax that fear make it grow to the point where she won't be able to look at you**." It snarled.

"Give me Rachel back!" he demanded.

" **Or what? Hurt her**?"

"You underestimate how much I love her" he said taking a hold of her upper arms "Give her back" his tone was low his eyes sharp.

It smiled " **I'll be back**."

The eyes that held such darkness faded in to Rachel's sea-green once.

"W-what happened? Minato what-what did it say or do?!"

"Shh" he pulled her in to a hug "Nothing happened."

"I'm scared, I have no memory when it takes over, what-what if I hurt someone? What if I hurt Naruto?"

He was silent he couldn't reassure her because she had a point Naruto trusted Rachel, and if the darkness took over and hurt him, well….. it didn't bear thinking about.

"I don't want this. Any of this, I never asked for it"

"I know, we will get through this Rachel, what have I always said?" he asked pulling her back and looking in to her anguished face. "Your stronger then you think you are. You CAN and WILL win this battel. And I'll be with you every step of the way"

Rachel's hart skipped a beat he believed in her so whole heartedly that it scared her and yet at the same time she found comfort in it.

She put her head back on his chest and inhaled his sweet scent. He stroked her hair the heat of his hand sent warmth throughout her body.

"Thank you." She whispered. She pulled back once more he wiped a tear with his thump.

"Di-did I hurt Tsunade?"

He was silent for a moment "A little, she's ok, I'm more worried about you. I left a clone and he hasn't dismissed himself yet, most likely he's sat with her."

"I-I feel like crap." She said, "i-I didn't mean to get drunk."

"But you did, Tsunade told me what you saw, to be honest I probably would have done the same. Actually, I did do that, I caught her with Hana's father back in the day. in the men's toilets." He shudders "The woman has no concept of privacy." He added.

Rachel's face flushed slightly. "Well it was embarrassing to walk in on them…. Ya'know?"

Minato chuckled though he didn't miss the hint of disguised in her voice. He didn't comment on it.

"Let's get you to Inoichi." She stiffened "I'll be there with you."

He flashed them to the entrance of the compound and the guard nodded and allowed them in he picked her up since she had no shoes on. He could feel her trembling.

He arrived at the opening to the underground base Inoichi was waiting for him.

"Follow me" he said turning and lading them down the stars, the entrance was hidden behind seals only the heights of Clan members knew about it. And the Hokage of cause.

Rachel kept her head pressed in to his chest, Inoichi led him to a white room. The walls where white and the overhead light was bright.

There was a table with restraints residing in the middle of the room.

"Sorry she has to be immobilised for this to work" at herring Inochi's words she peeked past him and begun to struggle in Minato's arms. He grippes her tightly and enters the room.

He knows that this needs to be done until she strong enough to face it on her own.

He placed her down not letting go he undid the cuffs her braving had increased and she was shaking.

"Rachel," Inoichi said stepping in to her view "Nothing bad is going to happen…. This will help contain your dark side until you are ready to face it."

"I know that my fear just not cooperating." She said looking away.

Inoichi moth twitched. Minato led her to the table, Inoichi went to the other side, she sat on the edge taking a deep breath and looked in to Minato's calming azure blue eyes. A reassuring smile graced his lips, her hart fluttered in her chest, she put it down to nerves, not quite ready to acknowledge that it might be something else.

When he helped her to lay down not taking his eyes off of hers, as Inoichi strapped her down, she could see the worry in his, she felt warm and fuzzy that the worry was for her.

"It will be ok, we will get through this." He said before taking her hand and stroking the back off it.

"I'm sorry Minato you can't be here for this, this jutsu is a secret one, even as clan head I can't authorise you to see it, even if you are the Hokage."

Minato understood, he didn't like it but he understood it.

"I'll be just outside," he said "And your safe with Inoichi you know that."

She nodded the head strap was the last one to go on, he saw the unshed tears glisten in her sea-green eyes.

Minato reluctantly let go of her hand he nodded to Inoichi, he turned and left.

He stood just outside of the room he lost all concept of time.

His mind was on Rachel constantly. The woman had well and truly gotten under his skin, yes, he loved her but he had never felt this protectiveness before not even with Kushina.

Kushina was always very self-reliant and if he ever mentation that she might need protecting…. well…he would be on the receiving end of a frying pan and spend the night on the sofa.

He shudders at the mummery.

With Rachel it was different, he knows how strong she really is yet she's so venerable at the same time. It's a side of himself he's never encountered before. Protecting the villige and Naruto is a different feeling to wanting to protect Rachel, he can't put it in to words nor describe it he's just compelled with the overwhelming need to protect her.

His was brought out of his thoughts by the door opening, Inoichi stood small smile on his face, Minato studied the man he suspected that he had a migraine, he squints his eyes slightly when he does.

"You can take her home, though she'll be out for a while." He said turning around and leading Minato back in to the room.

Rachel looked peaceful a rarity when she sleeps.

"As I have said, I've locked it away temporally and also I have left a piece of myself in there to mounter things." He said standing at the opposite end of the table to Minato.

"Inoichi there's something I don't understand" he asked the mind walker. "Why dose her dark side want to kill her? I thought all life wanted to live?"

The ash blond sighed, he was too tired and had too much of a headache to want to explain the complexities of the human psyche, but he did not miss the desperation in his friends question, trying to understand. He hoped keeping it simple and quick would still help Minato. "While it is true every being does have the natural instinct to survive," he started' "there are some instincts that can be just as powerful, if not even more so. Like a parent instinct to protect their young. In humans this is especially true. Most parents would die to save their children. Those of us who chose to become shinobi train to overcome our natural urge to preserve our own life in order to fulfil our missions, to protect our squad, and our village."

"But her dark side is not a parent, or a shinobi. it's not trying to protect anyone not even herself"

"Isn't it though? When someone has a split in personality its normally to help them with something they do not feel strong enough to face on their own. Their other personality becomes the strong one to help"

"To help her kill herself?" Inoichi could hear the frustration from Minato

"To help her end her suffering, so yes in this case to take her own life. Most people can always see some hope and because of that their instinct to survive hangs onto that, but Rachel suffers from deep depression. Even with all the good things in her life she cannot see the hope that one day the suffering being caused by guilt will end. With her not believing in an end to all of it, her instinct to end the suffering becomes stronger than the one to survive. So yes, she created a dark side of herself to do what she is not strong enough to do, to take her own life."

Minato exhaled sharply, to think that this dark side could possibly do it, could end her life.

"She's not beyond helping Minato, if I thought she was I would not go through all this turbel now would I?"

"I know and thank you Inoichi I mean it. Your lead role in Konoha is interrogator, yet you have taken on the role of Rachel's therapist."

"Rachel is a special case and to be honest with you it makes a welcome change." The mind walker smiled before wincing, placing a hand on his head hoping to ease it.

"Go, home Inoichi rest you deserve it."

He bowed slightly and left, Minato undid the restraints picked her up and fleshed home, placing her in her bed, he stood and watched her sleep peacefully.

He knew that there still was a long road ahead but he was certain she could overcome it.

* * *

 **An, ok guys still on chapter 16 with no progress made, and I honestly don't know why the words refuse to come, I have a plot, I know the ending, yet my bunny's refuse to work on it. (Sighs in frustration) I want to pull my hair out!**

 **Any way enjoy this cause I don't know when I'll update again,**

 **And there will be a new story up if not today then tomorrow, so if you are interested keep a look out for it or check my profile.**

 **Read and review thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14 Tobi

**Chapter 14 Tobi.**

* * *

 **Two weeks later.**

"Well he seems to making a name for himself" Kakashi drawled out as he skimmed through the bingo book. Minato looked up from his daily grind of paper work, glad for the interruption **.**

"Zabuza sensei."

"Aaa yes, he's slowly making his way up the bingo book that's for sure, but at the moment he's not near Konoha and I don't want to waste man power on a rouge shinobi." He said signing a document.

Kakashi hummed placed the book back on Minato's desk. He shoved his hands back in his pockets, he shuffled awkwardly for a moment.

"What's bothering you Kakashi?"

The copy-Nin sighed, "Rachel is"

Minato glanced up "Oh?"

"She's been…..quiet a little too quiet."

Minato placed the pen down sat back in his chair. "Yes, I know I noticed that to, but she's also…. clingy in an innocent childlike way. She doesn't like to be left alone. I think she's afraid of her dark side taking over whilst Naruto is around."

"I thought Inoichi had things in place for that?"

"He does. But she still fears it and to be honest I don't blame her. Her dark side is so full of hate and anger most of all fear. Fear at being loved." He sighed. "There's not a lot we can do other then be there for her."

Kakashi nodded.

"How's things with the Uchiha?"

"Better Itachi is helping greatly slowly we are breaking down the walls. It helps that Fugaku has begun to except other clans into the police force."

"The council except this?"

"No, that's why I'm slowly replacing them I wanted to do it all at once but Shikaku said it wasn't very tack full. So, I left that to the Nara it's what he gets paid for."

"When he's not napping" Kakashi quipped. Minato Chuckled and once again looked at his student.

"Kakashi why are you really here?"

"Ah, well Guy challenged me so I'm hiding out, at least for a little while."

Minato shook his head and got back to the never-ending paper work. He hoped Rachel was enjoying her day out with Tsunade, he made the honey eyed woman promise NO sake.

He was surprised when the Sannin offered to take her out then again since Minato told her that Rachel sees her as a mother figure the woman has become more maternal towards Rachel. and it did them both good. He even gave the Sannin some money and told her to buy Rachel something she wanted. Though he also gave her warning not to spend it on booze.

* * *

Rachel strolled arm in arm with the honey eyed woman she still felt a tad guilty from hurting her when her dark side took over, the woman told her to forget it or else. So, she did, been on Tsunade bad side was not fun.

"So, Rach are you going to let me pamper you a bit?" Tsunade asked.

"That depends on how girly you want to go?"

"Well I was thinking we could go cloths shopping grab some lunch and end up in the hot springs?"

"That sounds good, though I don't really need the cloths."

"There's a festival coming up and you don't have a Kimono, do you?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Well that's what well look for."

Tsunade ushered Rachel inside the shops, she tried on different colours kimonos, she didn't like any of them it wasn't like the Sannin wasn't trying because she was. Rachel felt bad; she was going to say yes to one just to please the honey eyed woman.

That was until the store owner came out with a sky-blue silk kimono with pink roses all over it and pink Obi.

"Go try it on" Tsunade said. so, she did with the Sannin help it needed some alterations but looking in the mirror she couldn't help but smile. She knew Minato thought of her as a Rose, he had often said she had thorns as sharp and protective as Roses do.

Her cheeks heated up at the thought, Of his words.

"We'll take it" the Sannin told the shop keeper a plump woman. Rachel looked down at the price tag and her sea-green eyes widened.

"It's too much!"

"No, it's not Minato offered to pay. Besides... he's made sure I spent it on you and not sake."

Rachel nodded she wasn't comfortable with it but at least she could vouch that she hadn't been drinking.

The shop keeper took her measurements and told them it would be delivered.

They left and headed for something to eat Rachel would admit she was enjoying herself.

Tsunade seemed better though Rachel didn't know how long that would last for.

They sat down to eat Rachel wasn't that hungry so she orders a small desert.

Tsunade frowned.

"What?"

"You still not eating properly?"

"I am. Just not hungry."

"I need to check your eating habits again."

"I'm eating, I promise really just not hungry Minato made way too many pancakes this morning."

She rose an eyebrow

"What? he makes dam good pancakes."

Tsunade burst out laughing "It's nice to know he's still a flaky as he once was, he used to bring cookies to the hospital to feed the nurses. Though I'm sure Jiraiya put him up to that I'll admit he could bake."

Rachel smiled it was nice to hear about him as a child, sure she saw the anime but It left a lot of gabs, she could probably ask him herself but with any embarrassing story's it came better form the person viewing it.

"Oh, this one time I caught him sneaking in to the nurse's office with a camera" she gave a glare "Again Jiraiya put him up to it. Anyway, he was so apologetic that he brought me cookies for a month. The other nurses where jealous I got a batch all to myself."

"There that good?"

"He's never baked you cookies?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Well ask him too you won't regret it."

Rachel nodded. They continued their dinner was just exiting the door when an orange blear, ran past them. Rachel new it was Naruto was concerned her was the three adults that was after him.

She looked to Tsunade "Where are his Anbu?"

Tsunade frowned and pulled Rachel along after Naruto. Sakumo landed beside the two and ran along with them "His Anbu are currently dealing with a mob, I only saw the boy slip past the mob but these three men saw him and ran after him. I do not know what he has done to anger them."

"Ok, thanks Sakumo, keep watch I'm sure we can handle three civilians." Rachel said.

The Hatake nodded and once again jumped up on to the roof tops to follow.

Tsunade spotted them heading down an ally and the two turned down it they found Naruto corner one had thrown a rock at the boy.

"Take that you demon.!"

"Hey!" Tsunade yelled "What do you think you are doing to the Hokage son no less!" she hissed.

They turned to her "He's been vandalising property painted a shop bright orange."

Rachel could see the paint on the boy's hands. She moved around the men to shelter him from them.

"That gives you the right to throw a rock at him!"

"He's a demon!

"He…..is a hero, now unless you want to get on my bad side I suggest you leave now." Tsunade cracked her knuckles the men paled considerably they dashed around the honey eyed woman, keep as much distance as they could.

Rachel turned to Naruto he had a guilty look on his face and he was holding his hand where the rock had hit it.

"Tsunade can you take a look at his hand?"

The medic did as asked Rachel stared down at him, she was disappointed in him she knew the store owners didn't treat him all that well but to vandals the shop?

"Naruto is what they said true?" she asked. She wanted his side of things.

"Oh, it's true" Minato said from behind them. She jumped at his sudden appearance, She could hear the anger and disappointment in his voice as well. Naruto looked away.

"His hand is fine, nothing broken." She said as she stood.

"You have some explaining to do Naruto, my shinobi are currently dealing with a mob, that you started. Now I know they mistreat you but what you did was wrong and you will be punished." Minato voice was stern as any fathers would be.

He walked towards his son who looked and, in all honesty, ashamed of himself.

Taking his son by the arm firmly he turned to the medic "The Anbu report that some civilians got injured due to Anbu retaliating nothing serous mainly sprained wrist and ankles from been subdued. I've remained the Anbu to go easy on them. But would you mind seeing to them? I've sent Kakashi to oversee things."

"Sure, hospital or cells?"

Both I think. The Uchiha police are also calming things down and I'll make it a point to show myself later." Tsunade nodded and briskly walked away.

Minato gestured to Rachel to come closer she made a face knowing he was about to use his teleporting jutsu.

He took her by the arm and flashed to his office, she stumbled and he kept a hold of her arm knowing his jutsu did not agree with her at all.

Once she had regained her balance he let go and she went to sit on the sofa.

He turned his attention to his son, who looked up at him with big blue sad eyes, for a moment Minato was going to forgive and forget. But his son had potentially committed a crime though he knew Kushina had done a lot worse.

He remembered Kushina paining the Uchiha clan compound orange when she heard about them mistreating Obito.

She had cleaned it up after taking full responsibility but she did say that they derived it.

"Naruto you do understand that what you did was wrong don't you?"

The Jinchuriki expression changed to one of anger and frustration.

"So…. He wouldn't let me buy from the shop because according to him I'm a daemon child. Why the hell dose every one call me that?"

"That's not an excuse to vandalise a shop." Minato said completely ignoring his son's own question he wasn't ready to have that conversation. "Then to throw paint in the owner's face?"

"But he deserved it! Arrgg why can't you see it's not just him it's the whole villige they hate me and I have no idea why!"

"Naruto that still doesn't give you the right to do something wrong. You cannot throw paint in someone's face and not expect consequences. What if he had inhaled the paint? What if he was allergic to it? What if you blinded the man?" Naruto dropped his head "you need to consider these things you could have seriously hurt the man, then what? you could have got to prison. No more being a shinobi no dream of becoming Hokage." His voice had risen slightly. "I am very angry and disappoint in you Naruto, you could have handled it better came to me or Rachel or call for one of your Anbu to help." He knelt down and took Naruto by the arms "Look at me" he commanded Naruto did "You will be cleaning this up under Kakashi's supervision. You will also be apologising to the owner for throwing paint, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yea."

"Rachel will take you home where I expect you to stay in your room" he said sternly.

He stood and Rachel took him by the hand and gave Minato a reassuring nod that he had done the right thing.

The walk home was a silent one the villagers that did glare she glared right back.

Naruto kept his head down once home and after a bath he did as his dad had told him to do and went to his room.

Rachel cleaned up a little before she knocked on his bedroom door.

"Naruto?"

When she opened the door, she found him hastily wiping his eyes.

"My chest hurts a-and its tight a-and I feel sick?"

Rachel sat on the bed "That's called guilt."

"Guilt?"

"Yes, you feel bad for what you have done"

"I don't like it" he whined pressing his head in to Rachel's chest.

"No, not a nice feeling is it?" she knew all too well what guilt would do to a person.

"How do I make it stop?" he asked looking up at her.

"by doing what is right and apologising for your actions even if the other person doesn't except them. You know you have done wrong otherwise you wouldn't be feeling like this."

He cried some more into her chest before he pulled back

"Dad hates me too."

"Oh, Naruto he doesn't hate you, he's disappointed in you just like I am, what you did was wrong but I'm sure you have learned from it and that you won't do it again right?"

He nodded.

"Good, you and your dad will get through this."

"Wha-what about you?" he asked voice small "Do-do you still love me?"

"Of course, I do silly, just because I'm angry at you doesn't mean I've stopped loving you." She hugged him close no matter what she would always love him, to her he was like the son she never had. Bright ball of sunshine that always cheered her up. She left him alone after taking him a drink.

She was in the kitchen when the copy-Nin made himself known,

"Yo,"

"Kakashi?" he was sat on the work top swinging his legs.

"Everything is calmer with the civilians and Minato sensei is out showing himself."

"Many injury's?"

"A few but all miner"

"That's good to here."

"How's Naruto?"

"Feeling guilty as he should be."

Kakashi hummed hoped down "You should get ready" he said

"For what?"

"Tsunade on her way over she still wants to take you to the hot springs."

"But….."

"I can watch Naruto and Minato practically ordered me to make sure you go." He ushered Rachel out of the kitchen the small Filches don't go amiss, but he's well aware there subconscious, and she's more than comfortable around him now.

Rachel got her own towel and wash bag she headed downstairs just as there was a knock at the door. Opining it she found Tsunade standing with a towel and wash bag of her own.

"Ready kid?"

She nodded closed the door behind her. They both walked slowly to the hot springs. The walk was nice she could here Tsunade humming a tune of some sort. Rachel giggled.

"What?"

"N-Nothing, just that I haven't seen you this happy before?"

The honey eyed woman rose and eyebrow up at her.

"Well you are famous for your foul mood and temper." Rachel said offering her a small smile.

"Well can't argue with that, I suppose, my reputation dose precedes me." She said with a small chuckle.

"It's nice though" Rachel said quietly "To see this side of you" she looked in to the woman's eyes to convey how she felt. They stopped walking, Tsunade swept some of Rachel's hair aside tenderly, it was a motherly gesture. Rachel smiled, before they continued there walk.

The night air was crisp Rachel curst when she realised, she hadn't picked up her coat. She would need it on the way home. If felt a lot colder after bathing in the hot springs.

Upon arriving Tsunade paid, they got changed and headed for the wash room. They washed the day's dirt and grim off their body's.

Rachel washed quickly it was cold since it was outside. The spring was women's only which she was thankful for, she didn't have to worry about Jiraiya since the Sannin was away from the villige still.

With a sigh of contentment as she sat in to the hot water steam rose around them she enjoyed the silence she looked up into the starry night sky. She felt movement and found Tsunade had moved to sit beside her.

"Hey Rach can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"In your world did they have things like this?"

"No," she answered and not for the first time wondered why she had landed in the dub version, or had she? Was she able to understand them because Chi had? It was a theory she had for a while. But then again, she was certainly glad that she could speak the same language. "They did in other country's not mine."

"So, was it hard when you first came here? I mean in the sense that the couture food was different?"

"Yes, it was not to mention awkward, at times I never did get the hang of using chop sticks. Ever. My parents assumed it was a side effect of the head injury I, or rather chi had sustained, when they took me a shrine for the first time I wasn't pretending when I didn't know what to do, Jex new better though and would help me through it." She said fondly. "I miss him." She sighed.

"I know that feeling kid. I miss Dan."

Rachel turned slightly to face her "Hey Tsunade forgive me if I'm asking too much here but what was Dan like? The Anime didn't show much of you too, soo…." Tsunade placed a hand on her head she looked to see a sad smile on the woman's face.

"Dan was…Goofy as hell." She said dropping her hand "To this day I don't know why he liked me so much, at first I thought it was because he liked the idea, I purposed to the council but he said he liked me from the moment he first saw me. But I was a looker so I didn't put much thought in to it. It was later when we had sex at first that's all it was just sex; he was attractive he made me laugh and he could almost keep up with my drinking. But then one night in the mist of having sex he said he loved me. That changed everything because he meant it I could see it in his eyes. He meant every dam word of it." Tsunade wiped a tear away. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry your allowed to cry I can't imagen going through what you did, he obviously loved you."

Tsunade sniffed stuffed her emotions back down once more she wasn't quite ready to let it all go just yet.

She turned to Rachel who had a bright blush on her face "We need to stop you from blushing every time some says the word sex" Tsunade said teasingly.

Rachel face got redder if that was possible, she sunk further in to the water. Tsunade splashed a bit of water playfully at her Rachel smiled and did the same. The two laughed at it's all that could be heard throughout the hot springs. Rachel hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

After relaxing some more they got out dried off and got dressed. Rachel had on a black blouse on with blue tousles and she defiantly felt cold. Her hair was still wet.

"aww Rach come ear" Tsunade tossed her arm around her shoulder pulled her close, to her surprise the honey eyed woman felt warm.

"Chakra control kid it can do a lot more than you would think it could."

Rachel pouted she could never get her control right. Not with it flickering the way it does.

Suddenly Tsunade pushed her down to the ground "Get down kid" she growled out. Rachel managed drop the wash bag and catch herself. Tsunade grunted and Rachel rolled away saw a kunai and blood Tsunade dropped to her knees her eyes becoming unfocused.

"Little one Run." Sakumo yelled down to her from the roof of a nearby building. Rachel's sea-green eyes widened when she saw Tobi appear behind Sakumo slash him across the back.

"Catch me if you can" The orange masked man shouted before fading away again.

"Shit!" Rachel ran, she knew she stood no chance, she saw Sakumo follow but he was wounded that was for sure. Tobi reappeared but not where Rachel had expected he was behind Tsunade she was defenceless now.

"Awww did I do that? Did I get all that blood all over you?" he asked in a sing song way.

Rachel stopped she was about to go and help Tsunade.

"NO! Little one run." He was ordering her to do so, to abandon her. Their eyes met she challenged him he glared even harder back. She curst and she ran Sakumo went back for Tsunade.

Sakumo could not land a hit on the masked man though he knew who it was he could do little the man simply made himself transparent.

"awww what's the matter old man can't catch me?"

Sakumo momentarily thought about using Tobi's real name but that held risks.

He ducked and sidesteps a chain as it heads his way. Tsunade still sat on the floor trembling.

"Now, now it's no fun if you can dodge." He turned his head slightly "But oh…. Look she's gone time to play hide and go seek." Tobi dispersed once more.

Rachel Ran, Tobi materialised out of a tree "There you are I found you." He shouted gleefully.

Rachel switched directions but she found him in every tree she ran past laughing like it was some sort of game. Well maybe to him to it was.

She went for her wrist to alert Minato, logically there was no way he could know who Tobi was unless he revelled that himself. Sadly, she never got the chance to cause herself pain, Tobi did that for her. He appeared in front of her using the palm of his hand square against her chest pushed her backwoods "Tag! your it!" he sang she collided with a tree forcefully, not enough to brake anything but certainly enough to knock the wind out of her.

In a yellow flash Minato appeared in front of her.

"B-be careful" she croaked out.

She noticed that this Tobi was the idiot version meaning the white thing had taken control. She remembers the anime didn't specifically say when he started acting this way, she wondered once again if it far too early for this. What had her actions done this time?

"Not the Tobi you know from way back then." She wheezed.

"Haha look it's the yellow flash of the leaf."

She saw Minato tense she could see his back was taught muscles tight ready to defend her at a moment's notice. She knew this must be hard for him after all this man was what released the nine tails all those years ago...

"Minato-" she was cut off when Tobi throw his chain at Minato swiftly, he used his three-prong kunai to defect it. He used his three hand to form a Rasengan, he charged at the orange clad man.

"Ah, ah, ah fool me once shame on me fool me twice shame on you"

He disappeared Minato stopped and quickly turned around he was in front of Rachel.

"Lets me and you play!"

Rachel's eyes widened when she saw his Sharingan spin "Let's see what happens if I send you here." She was sucked in to it, she could feel it's pull she could here Minato alarmed and panicked yells. Darkness swallowed her whole.

* * *

 **An, I know I suck for a cliff hanger, XD but there's some good news Bunnies are working again, (yey) .**

 **Oh, thank you so much for the reviews, I love them they give bunny's the will to write XD.**

 **If you haven't already go check out my Kakashi OC story.**

 **Updates will be back to once a moth if the bunny's keep this pace up.**


	15. Chapter 15 this isn't her Konoha part 1

**Chapter 15 this isn't her Konoha part 1.**

* * *

Rachel awoke sore bruised and confused as hell. She had woken up where she last remembered being but there was no Minato and no Tobi. She was still sat against the tree she had collided with.

Slowly she rubbed her neck and rolled her shoulders she wasn't hurt merely stiff and slightly bruised.

She stood and headed back the way she had come. Or that was the plan, until her ears had picked up crying and not just crying it was a child's cry, the would be mother in her would not let her walk away from a child in destress.

She turned right and headed for a training field.

What she saw startled her, sat on the floor clutching her ankle was a redheaded little girl to be about Naruto's age, what struck Rachel was that she had whiskers on her cheeks. And as far as she knew Naruto was the only one who had them.

Rachel shoved down the panic in her chest she had her suspicions on what had happened but the crying child come first.

"Um hello? Are you ok?" Rachel asked softly but didn't move from where she was.

The girl looked up and Rachel sucked in a breath her eyes where exactly likes Minato's

"Who-who are you?"

Rachel blinked "Ah, sorry I should have intruded myself I'm Chi"

She didn't know why she gave her that name, but it was done now.

"Chi?"

"Yes, pleased to meet you and who might you be?"

The girl blinked "I'm Naruko Namesake"

Rachel vision faulted for a moment it was just as she had feared this wasn't her Konoha.

"Well, please to meet you" she tilted her head to the side "Do you need help?"

The girl nodded though unsure and Rachel began to approach slowly hands relaxed by her side she, didn't know if there were any Anbu guards though if they were why weren't they helping her? She knelt down in front of her Rachel glanced at the tree behind her saw the indentations that only a sandal could make, she frowned.

"Where you trying to tree walk?" she asked.

"No!"

Rachel gave her a flat look "Your ankle says otherwise kid!"

"Fine I was because someday I'm gunna become Hokage just like my dad! Believe it!"

Rachel almost cringed at how similar this girl and Naruto where, her red hair was much like Kushina's though a beautiful autumn leaf rad. She resisted the urge to touch the child's hair.

"It's dangerous to try on your own what if you had broken something or landed on your head? Then what? Your dad would be very upset that you got hurt?"

"I-I didn't think" she said shame leaking in to her voice "I Just wanted to prove that I can do something every one hates me" she paused and eyed Rachel "Hey why don't you look at me the way the other adults do?"

"Should I look at you differently? As far as I can see your as normal as any child. Maybe a bit too cute….."

Naruko frowned the only person to call her cute was her mom and Big brother Kakashi.

"Hey I'm not cute I'm going to be Hokage someday ya'know"

"Oh, so the Hokage can't be cute?"

"Well…Yea, I guess so?" Naruko scratched her cheek in thought "I mean my dad's handsome all the girls say so."

Rachel smiled "There you go then you will be the cutest Hokage there ever was."

Naruko blushed slightly.

"Now, where are you hurt?"

She shifted and wined pointed at her ankle the woman known as Chi carefully inspected it.

"Well looks like a nasty sprain I don't think anything is broken though best to stay off it for a while. Would you like me take you to your dad?"

Her eyes brightened "Yes please… I'll make sure dad gives you a reword for helping me."

"There's no need, now I'm going to pick you up ok?"

Rachel picked her up carried her in her arms careful not to jar her ankle too much.

For now, she ignored the panic clawing at her she would deal with it after Naruko was reunited with his-her dad she corrected herself.

As she walked through the village she noticed the villagers stare and whisper Naruko grabbed a fist full of Rachel's blows and pressed her head to her chest.

Rachel glared right back though she noted the stares where a lot more malice here than in her Konoha.

She tightened her hold on Naruko, she marched in to the Hokage tower catching the eyes of the shinobi inside. Though no one made a move to stop her? Witch she thought that was strange. After all she had the Hokage's daughter in her arms. She was an unknown.

She just got to the Hokage's reception desk when the door to his room opened and a red blear had taken Naruko from her, Rachel blinked and nearly lost her balance before a pair of hands on her shoulders steadied her she flinched and curst she really needed to stop doing that.

"Naruko? Where have you been you had us so worried ya'know?"

"Aww mom your squishing me and awe, awe my ankle."

Rachel stared open mouthed it was Kushina the very Kushina she had gotten killed in her Konoha, she felt very, very sick.

"Are you alright miss?" she turned to see Minato face but there was no recognition in his eyes, none what so ever. Rachel felt breathless. Her eyes rolled in to the back of her head and she passed out.

"Chi?"

Minato caught the woman as she fell forward he frowned the minute his hands made contact her he felt his own chakra.

"Daddy" he looked up to his distressed daughter "Is she gunna be ok?" she had tears shinning in her eyes Minato adjusted his hold picked her up bridle style.

"Yes, I believe so, she just fainted I think."

"Minato did you see the guilt in her eyes?"

He nodded "Bring Naruko inside I need to know what happened." He said carrying the woman inside his office he stooped when the woman emitted a flare of chakra for a split second then it was gone. Kushina followed closing the door behind her then placing Naruko on the desk witch for once wasn't piled high with papers.

Kushina took off the sandal and looked over Naruko's ankle, she could already feel the nine tales chakra beginning to heal it. Still she pressed a glowing green hand to her daughter's ankle.

"What where you doing to get such a nasty sprain?" Kushina asked concern as Minato came over.

Naruko had a guilty look on her face.

"I um…I was trying to tree walk" she said it quietly.

"WHAT!" Kushina yelled Naruko flinched she knew how bad her mom's temper was.

"Naruko why would you do something so dangerous?" Minato asked placing a calming hand on his wife's back.

"Because I wanted do something none of the other kids could do and maybe they would like me."

Kushina's anger quickly faded she sighed "Oh Naruko just promise me you won't do it again ok?"

"Ok."

"How did you meet ur Chi, I think you called her?"

"Oh, she found me and you know what she's really nice and she said I'm going to be the cutest Hokage and, and she didn't look at me like all the other adult's do."

"Is that so?" Minato said smiling ruffling his daughters long rad hair she batted his hand away.

"Dad I told her you might give a reword. But she said that wasn't needed."

"Did she now" Minato glanced back at the unconscious woman laid on the green sofa. There was certainly more to her then meets the eye.

"Well I'll take care of her until she wakes up" he said smiling at his daughter.

"Come on Naruko lets get you home and maybe I'll make Ramen for tea."

"Alright!" Kushina placed her on her hip and promptly left after giving Minato a quick peak on the cheek.

Minato glanced at the woman before he called for Bore.

"Find the Anbu who was assigned to guard Naruko, have him detained until I'm free. Also find Dog" the optative nodded and puffed away. Minato sat behind his desk Dog appeared a few moments later.

"Hokage-sama?"

"That woman on the sofa" the Dog Anbu glanced over "When she wakes observe her she's a civilian that I have no doubt however she can use chakra."

"Yes Hokage-sama" the Anbu disappeared in to the shadows.

Minato listened to her steady breathing as he read through some papers. There was no record of her entering the villige according to the gate keepers' records.

When he noticed a change, he glanced up to see her hand twitch slightly a sign that she was waking up.

Placing the papers down he stood pored a glass of water out that from a jug on his desk. When he walked over to the sofa she was sitting up eyes wide and dazed, when her eyes landed on him, he saw fear for a split second she blinked and it was gone.

"Here, this should help." He said offering the cup of water.

"Thank you" she excepted the cup their hands momentarily brushed Minato was aware of a spark going through him, he used to get it when he and Kushina were first dating. He inwardly frowned, sure she was attractive any man could see that, but to coarse a reaction like that?

"Um."

He was brought out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"I apologise for passing out."

"There's no need I'm glad to see that you are alright… though I do need to speak to you" her hands tightened around the cup it was ever so slightly but he noticed it. "I'm very grateful for you helping my daughter when there was no one around to help." He said smiling, her hands relaxed.

"Oh, I'm glad she's ok, tree walking on your own is dangerous ya'know?"

"Yes, she knows not to do it again"

The woman nodded. Looked down at the cup and bit her lip, the action he knew was because she was nervous possibly felt awkward.

"You have Chakra" he stated she visibly flinched before looking up at him. "Yes, though it doesn't work properly and I can't use it in any way".

Minato hummed before he motioned her to stand and gestured to the visitor's chair.

She obediently did as ask though she placed the cup down next to the sofa on the floor.

He sat behind his desk laced his hands together in front of him.

Rachel had a small sense of Deja vu, this was how it all started before. She prayed that he didn't want to do a mind walk she feared her sanity would not survive another intrusive one.

She was unnerved by his silence as it seemed to starch on, his gaze seemed to pierce right through her, she was aware he was scrutinizing every inch of her she resisted the urge to squirm.

Finally, he spoke voice filled with authority that made her sit up straighter.

"I am gradual that you helped my daughter" he said "But you have appeared out of nowhere there's no record of you signing in at the gate, though I am tempted have you carted off to interrogation" Rachel stiffened "I think I owe you, so for now simply answer a few questions and I'll decided if you need further integration." He passed "Do you understand?" civilians were sometimes blissfully unaware of the threat he had just made though something told him this woman understood completely.

"Yes, Hokage-sama I understand."

"Good, now why are you here? What are your intentions?"

"I'm Looking for work is all, and a place to live."

He saw no lie she was open relaxed in the chair.

"Tell me about the seals you have on you."

Rachel tried to relax and quill the rapped beating of her heart. _Dam it I forgot about those of course he would know that there his, he could properly sense his own chakra in them, ok stay calm._

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama I can't answer that."

"Can't or won't?" his tone was low. His eyes sharp.

"For now, I won't. I mean you and this village no harm that I can promise you."

He was silent Rachel waited her panic ranging in her chest and she thought to keep her breathing even. If she had an attack now It would add more questions than answers.

"You're not helping yourself here." He said "I am very reluctant to send you to interrogation but you need to give me something."

"I-I" Rachel had to think she knew Minato, ok well knew her Minato this one might be a little more indirect but this could work for her. "Then have me watched Hokage-sama I have nothing to hide."

"Except the seals?"

"Yes, except those. I'm volunteering to be watched that shows I have no ill will to the villige."

He sat back and regarded her a moment he could see she was on the verge of having a panic attack but she went out of her way to help his daughter, she was alone with Naruko and could have killed her or taken her held her for ransom. But she did nether instead she helped her even brought her here despite the risk to herself.

"Alright Chi, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt but be warned you will be watched closely and next time I won't hesitate to take you to integration do you understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"Good," his gaze lingered on her eyes for a moment "Then you may go." She stood and bowed slightly as soon as she left the Dog Anbu stood in front of his desk.

"Follow her report everything back to me, and before you say it, yes I see the potential threat but she helped Naruko I can let her be free for a while." The Dog Anbu puffed away.

* * *

Rachel excited the tower and let her feet carry her she was in a daze what was she going to do? She had no idea how to get back home, or how to avoid Minato he was already suspicious of her, she knew he would wait a while before he had her brought in, she knew he was repaying her kindness to his daughter.

She bit her lip lightly what the fuck was she going to do? She blinked when she realised were she had ended up. It was Slick.'s bar but it was empty and rundown. She went inside and searched the place fully, for homeless people it was empty a complete mess but empty. She sat behind the bar out of view but she would still here someone enter because of glass and debris she sat cross-legged and tried to meditate.

* * *

Unbeknown to her the Dog Anbu observed, he found it strange that she entered the run-down bar stranger still she entered every room as if she knew it. She appeared to go in to a meditative state.

* * *

Rachel felt herself drifting until she hears a voice. "Very good Rachel, you stopped the panic attack from progressing."

She opened her eyes to see Inoichi blue green pupil-less eyes staring back at her, she blinked looked around, she was in a white room though she could see behind the mind walker caged was her dark side. Struggling against the seal Inoichi had in place.

"I'm in my mind scape?"

"Well I brought you here but yes, this is where you are."

"Why?"

"Well, you were becoming overly stressed the fact that you meditated let me pull you in easer then you just passing out." He said.

"Oh."

"I saw it all, you did really well, though don't be fooled, Minato will bring you in at some point."

She looked at him panic fear in her eyes "Is this real?"

"Yes, it's not a Genjutsu your bran waves would be disrupted if that was the case but there not, it's all normal, except for the stress your currently under."

"You're not the Original right you're just a part of him?"

"That's correct. I'm merely here to keep your dark side from taking over, though under the circumstances I thought it best to let you know if a mind walk is attempted I won't let them in. if one is forced upon you now I don't think your mantel state would survive." He said gravely, but his tone was gentle.

"Inoichi, how do I get home to my Konoha?"

"I honestly don't know." He said "Perhaps you should reconsider asking this Hokage for help?"

She shook her head "everything is so different here, I don't think he would believe me anyway I mean what proof do I have?"

"His seals for one, and with your permission I could show some bits and pieces nothing of your other world though or what brought you here."

Rachel shook her head, "He's not the same he has Kushina here I don't….." she looked sadden "Inoichi I don't trust him."

He was silent for a while "Fair enough, then all you can do is wait and hope Tobi gets bored." He said then hesitated a moment. "I'm going to have to stay silent I need to conserve my chakra, I don't have access to my original and if I run out of chakra the seal will fade unlashing your dark side."

Rachel nodded but she felt apprehension.

"Don't worry I'll intervene if they attempt a mind walk. You come to far to lose your sanity now." a small smile tugged at his lips "For now stay calm try not to hurt yourself he will be drawn to the seal if you do that."

She nodded.

"I'll keep watch just encase you do need me but remember I have little chakra to spear."

Again, she nodded.

"Alright then, I'll send you back now you can do this just stay calm. Don't let the fear overwhelm you or your guilt."

With that said she found herself back at the rundown bar, she took a deep breath and stood, she needed to find a job make it look like she wanted nothing more then a home for herself.

So, she spent the rest of that day doing just that…she went to shop after shop with no luck. She couldn't find any apartments well there was some but she needed some one who lived in Konoha for a reference.

With the day coming to an end she dug in to her pockets and found what little money she had "Grate, not even enough to buy food."

She headed back to slicks bar, it was dark and gloomy cold too, she found the cupboard that had an old brown blanket, she wrapped it around her and once again sat behind the bar. She would not sleep.

She prayed to Kami that the Minato from her Konoha would find a way to get to her, and take her home. Home when had she thought of Minato as home? Still it sounded nice.

* * *

 **Hey peeps next chapter of love leaves you scarred part 2 I'm really excited about this one….. tell me what you think? I have big plans for Rachel. this world will go on for 5 chapters before she is returned to her Konoha. Bear with me, she will have a lot to think about when she does go home.**

 **Ahh, also if some one has PM me and I haven't replied, I'm sorry, it's not there in the inbox but I received and e-mall to say I had one, so…..Idk what went wrong there. (Shrugs)**

 **And as always, I don't own Naruto, MY Oc are mine.**

 **If you haven't already don't forget to check out my new story Kakashi Oc Fear and intrigue.**


	16. Chapter 16this is isn't her Konoha part

**Chapter 16 this is isn't her Konoha part 2**

* * *

 **Naruto verse**

Tsunade bolted upright in the hospital bed, her breathing uneven sweat trickled down her back, her honeycomb eyes unfocused for a moment. Her hand came up to the wound on her left shoulder just above the heart. She frowned she could feel a bandages under the hospital gown.

"He got an artery you nearly bled to death."

She turned to see Minato sat in the chair next to the bed, he looked tired and worn but his eyes were still sharp.

"I used your blood to summon Katsuyu she stopped the bleeding kept your heart pumping. Shizune did what she could."

As he spoke she was already scanning it with her own chakra the artery had nearly been cut in half Shizune had done micro chakra surgery from the looks of it, she would need bed rest for a day or two.

Tsunade avoided looking at the drip in her left arm knowing it was blood transfusion.

"Rachel?" she asked voice trembling slightly.

"He took her once again the seal I placed on her and him doesn't work!"

"Sakumo?"

"in the next room he'll be fine with a day's rest Shizune healed his wound."

Tsunade shifted winced her left arm was dam useless because of the blood transfusion.

She was also angry at herself for freezing up once again, if she hadn't Maybe she could have saved Rachel.

She couldn't sit still not while she was out there somewhere, she pushed the covers back and without looking at the cannula in her arm reached to remove the drip.

Minato's hand stopped her when she turned her head, she realised he was close, so close she could see the different blue's in his eyes. She blinked when she saw the concern in them too.

"You need rest" he said gently, removing his hand stepping back pulling the covers back over her. "That's an order" he said smile tugging at his lips. "Besides Rachel would want you to rest too."

She hummed she wasn't happy about it but in truth he was right and as a medic herself she should no that. But sitting still made her feel helpless.

"I feel that way too" he said "She's out there somewhere in the hands of a man we hardly no anything about."

They sat both thinking of Rachel they both loved her in their own way, Tsunade a maternal love and Minato…. well he deeply loved her….his worry for her ate away at him. He sincerely hoped she was ok. Because if he lost her now, he dreaded to think how broken he would become.

* * *

 **Naruko verse.**

Rachel spent half of the day looking for work…. But by dinnertime the smell of food in the market place was driving her crazy. With a sigh she headed away from the stalls, and the lively atmosphere of the market place. She had briefly thought about stealing food but with an Anbu tailing her she thought better of it. Her stomach rumbled again with a sigh she resides herself to not thinking about food for a while.

In fact, she was so caught up in not thinking about food that she didn't hear her name being called.

"Chi"

 _Maybe I could scrounge up something from the restaurants._

" _Chi"_

 _Or maybe I could grow my own food….but that would take too long._

"Chi"

 _Urrg why did I leave the house with no money!_

"Chi" a hand touched her shoulder she flinched the hand was large she spun around to face whoever it was, to come face to chest, a familiar chest she looked up in to azure blue eyes.

"Ah. Lord forth you startled me."

He smiled but his gaze remained on her "Well I have been calling your name for some time now. it's was like you didn't recognise your own name?"

"Ah, I was distracted by my thought's is all." She hoped he missed the tremble in her voice.

"I see. For a moment I thought you may have given us a false name."

Rachel tried to remain calm she hadn't responded to been called Chi because Jex and her parents was the only one who called her it. she hears the sharpness in his voice and new she still posed and unknown threat to them.

"No, no I'm Chi, is there something you needed?" she needed to get him off topic.

"Yes. I had forgotten to give you the allowance all newcomers get. My Anbu informed me you had little money."

Rachel blinked "Oh. Well I did travel light, maybe a bit too light."

"Here, you can pay it back when you have a job at a fixed rate."

She held out her hand for the pouch of money. Their hands brushed his touch felt familiar and worm.

"Thank you." She said, and at that moment her stomach decided to let its presence be known. Rachel flushed, holding her stomach. Minato looked amused. He smiled "Care to join us for some lunch?"

"Um…I wouldn't want to intrude" she said because she wouldn't, it was bad enough he was having her watched, but to be so close to him and have him discover what the seals did. Add to that she didn't think she could stomach been around Kushina. Her guilt would show adding more questions than they already had.

"Not at all Naruko been asking after you," he smiled that dazing smile. She knew saying no wasn't an option.

"Sure." She smiled back but he saw it was tight and forced.

He was under no illusions this woman held a secret one he intended to find out. He was certain Chi was not her real name. she was very easy to read. But all civilians where they were not trained to hide their facial expressions.

"Well then follow me" he turned and she shoved the money in to her pocket and followed after him, she tried to reason with herself this Kushina was alive, she hadn't gotten her killed. So, there was no sense in feeling guilty over it was there? Suddenly her appetite was gone.

As she followed him there was a few odd stars, she ignored them for the most part she was expecting him to lead her to Itchiraku Ramen stand but was mildly surprised it wasn't there. There was a big empty lot where the stand should have been. She stopped, was this world really so different?

"Problem?"

She blinked and looked at him he had stopped just a few feet away his head was turned slightly so he could see her.

"No, no problem."

He continued walking she followed none the less. Led her to a restraint.

Rachel saw Kushina sat with Naruko and her stomach churned she wondered if she should bother eating considering it felt like it was all about to come up.

She couldn't do this…. but running now would look way to suspicious.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

No, she was far from alright but she couldn't tell him that.

"Y-yes." She lied. She forced a small smile on her face.

He didn't look convinced though but chose not to comment she reluctantly followed him inside.

Kushina saw them a bright smile lit up her face Rachel averted her gaze Kushina eyes where so full of life it made her tummy flip.

Still she couldn't be completely rude, now could she? Kushina stood gave Minato a hug and peck on the cheek, a pain stabbed in Rachel's chest she didn't get a chance to ponder on what it was since Kushina had suddenly hugged her.

"I never got to thank you for helping Naruko ya'know!"

Rachel returned the hug if not awkwardly.

"No trouble really."

Kushina pulled back glanced at her husband who pulled out a chair for Rachel. she thanked him taking a seat opposite Kushina Naruko sat to her right and Minato her left.

"How's your ankle doing now?" she asked Naruko.

"Oh, it's fine now my mum is a good healer." She said smiling up at her "And I know not to try and tree walk on my own again." She added.

"That's good, glad your all healed up now." she smiled a genuine smile despite her feelings about Kushina Naruko didn't deserve them.

The conversation was light Naruko did most of the talking and Rachel was content to listen. She kept her gaze away from Kushina though sneaking glances every now and then. She ordered soup she figured it would be light on her tummy.

 _ **Look at her go on look at the beautiful woman she had become. You ripped that away ya'know you took her life from her, the moment you told her about the dead demon seal**_ _._

Rachel tried to tune out the voice Inoichi couldn't stop her dark side from taunting her the seal was there to prevent it taking over her.

she glanced up at Kushina and caught the woman's eyes, kind caring eyes.

 _ **Your fault she's dead your fault. Your fault!**_

Rachel glanced away and stood "T-thank you for the meal I have to go now!" she gave Naruko a strained smile and bowed to Minato but completely ignored Kushina and quickly hurried out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Kushina! Where are you going?" Minato asked as his wife stood.

"I'm going to follow her; her guilt it's aimed at me she can't even look me in the eyes. Ya'know."

He sighed "be careful Anbu are still following her."

She nodded and quickly headed out the door, she followed the woman known as Chi.

She headed for a run-down bar and went inside Kushina saw the Dog Anbu tilt his head slightly most likely wondering why she was following her.

Kushina crept around to one of the windows as she peeked around, she saw Chi sat on the floor hyperventilating and rooking back and forth.

The guilt was still in her sea-green eyes but double what it was before.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.!" Chi clutched at her head "I did what I had to do…I did all I could. Stop it, stop taunting me!"

She pulled off a black band around her left wrist Kushina saw the scars she didn't need to be told how she had gotten them.

Her right hand hovered over her left wrist she closed her eyes taking in deep breaths before dropping her hand tears streamed down her face "I never asked for this- for this guilt I'm sorry, so, so sorry" she pulled her knees up to her chest folded her arms cross them and buried her head "Kushina forgive me!"

Kushina watched a mix of confusion yet strangely sympathy for the woman.

She wasn't sure how her guilt towards her worked considering they had never met, but that plea to forgive, was so gut wrenchingly sincere that it clogged up her own throat.

She decided to leave her be for now, confronting her in this state would do no good.

* * *

Rachel had no idea how long she had sat there and cried for when she did finally lift her head up eyes puffy, she found night had fallen. She wiped her eyes told herself to move. she stood stretched. She headed for the cellar it still had running water, she washed her face with the Icy cold water.

She then headed back to the market place found it was a little after sun set so, with the money she had she bought some supplies,

Too late now to buy some cloths but she could sort that out tomorrow.

She was aware of the extra foot steeps that followed her, with a sigh she turned the corner they footsteps continued to follow,

 _Grate well at least I can get rid of some pent-up frustration_. She mused.

* * *

The Dog Anbu watched he would intervene should he have too although is orders were to watched her, she was a civilian girl he wouldn't see any harm come to her.

He watched as the men confront her but there was something about her stance. He didn't intervene when a thin man throws a punch her way she dodged it. He watched closely as he fought with the men her style was oddly familiar, he recognised some Hatake along with the hidden wind village moves her fighting was a mix of the two. He would certainly need to report this. She was good enough that she evaded all of the hits she even managed to get them to knock each other out. He was impressed. Though they were only civilian men.

She picked her bags back up and simply walked away she headed for the run-down bar, he was mildly concerned the structure wasn't completely sound. It was damaged in the Nine tails attack and never got knocked down the owner was killed on his way to the underground bunkers. A building had fallen on him he remembered grimly.

He still couldn't figure out how she knew her way around it so well… it was like she had been here before yet he and Minato or the village had no records on her.

She was oddly cleaning though he had to wonder why the place was a complete mess. Still he noticed the action seemed to calm her. She had lit a few candles though they did little to fend off the darkness.

When she moved up stairs crying a candle. She was humming an odd tune. She steeps on a floorboard and fell right through. Debris and dust fell the Dog Anbu waited for the dust to clear.

* * *

Rachel lay there as dust shimmied in the faint candle light making swirly patterns as it drifted downward.

she held her breath and waited for Minato to appear, she laid there for two maybe three minutes before she realised, he wasn't going to come.

She released a long breath the breath and coughed she was afraid to move she knew she had hurt something in that landing. Urgg why did she have to clean she never had OCD before this life.

She hated cleaning in her old life.

She winced as she coughed again her ribs and back hurt, she sat up slowly. She moved her right hand and bit back a scream looking down she found her wrist was swollen and a lump she figured it was broken considering she couldn't move it much.

Cursing she debated on going to the hospital but things were already out of her control here.

What if they tied her down?

What if they made her sleep with the wrong dose of sedative?

She shook her head; she would deal with it herself and hope that Minato wouldn't decide he wanted to know why he suddenly felt her pain.

She stood made her way out she found an all-night pharmacy bought some pain killers and bandages and a sling.

She took the pain killers with a bottle of water she had bought earlier that day, she carefully wrapped her hand up tied the sling before putting it over her head and let her wrist rest.

She sat in the dark of the bar and long for her Minato, and his comforting caring gaze. She wondered when his eyes had become so comforting?

* * *

Another one of Kakashi's clones puffed in to his office Minato held his right wrist and the dog Anbu removed his porcelain mask.

"She injured herself falling through the floor of the run-down bar she is staying in" he reported.

"Well, that expanse a few things."

"Sensei?"

"Those seals I sensed on her I know what they do now, though I don't know why she has them." he flexed his wrist he felt no pain unless she moved hers. "I feel her pain" he explained "at first I thought I was caught in a Genjutsu but after dispelling the none existent one I figured it had something to do with the unknown girl."

"What do you want to do sensei?"

"For now, nothing. I want to try something you said her moves resembled some from the village hidden in the wind correct?"

"yes"

"I've ordered Jex to scope her out he's the last of this village he should know if she' from there or not tomorrow we shall see who she is and what her intentions are I've waited long enough for answers. Tonight, is her last night of freedom."

* * *

 **An, it's short because it was a good place to end it. Yes, this needs to happen trust me I struggled over somehow getting Rachel to emotionally open up this will happen in the Naruko verse when she goes home, she will have a lot to think about and Minato will occupier most of her thoughts. Reviews fuel me, so let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17This isn't her Konoha part-thr

**Chapter 17, This isn't her Konoha part-three.**

* * *

 **Naruko verse.**

Jex was walking down the busy street he had been given orders to see what he could make out about a woman he had a description of her.

His sapphire eyes scanned the market place for her, he would do anything for the village that had taken him in when his was destroyed. He had found kinship with Kushina Uzumaki she had lost her own village and helped him through the grief and shook and loss.

He had to wonder though the description the Hokage had given him was similar to his sister but older. He knew that couldn't be because she had died years before the attack on the village

Still it bothered him the Hokage was observing him from a nearby roof top and he knew the forth never did anything without reason, and he's a loyal shinobi it wasn't his place to ask.

His eyes scanned the surrounding area when he spots the woman he stops dead in his tracks.

She was weaving in in out of the crowd of people mindful of not bumping her injured wrist.

When she looks up her eyes looked on to his and he saw longing, panic then disbelieving look.

She was about to turn to run when he called out "Chi?" she had a guilty look on her face before she turned and ran, her eyes were different from Chi's but she had responded to her name.

He stood shell shocked for a moment. How was it possible his long dead sister was alive?

Minato landed beside him placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Jex?"

"It can't be."

"Who is she?" Minato asked gently.

"My-my sister. But she died long before my village was destroyed."

"Alright, Jex I'll deal with it and I'll find the answers in the meantime stay away, that's an order. I'll summon you when I know more"

"You-you don't think she's been brought back to life in some way, do you? I mean I held her body when she" he swallowed, emotion clogging is throat.

"No, she's alive. And I promise to do all I can to find out how."

With a solemn nod Jex turned and walked away, though he wanted to deify the Hokage orders and go after her, part of him was afraid too. If it really was her what was he going to say? And why had she not sought him out? Did she even remember him? He had seen recognition in her eyes, so there was no doubt that she knew who he was.

Jex clutched at his chest he felt a heart ache that had dulled down since her death flare back up. He needed to know, needed answers but the fear and heart ache he felt kept him at bay.

He hoped that the Hokage would include him on the investigations of her even if part of him didn't want to know.

Minato watched as the heartbroken man walked away. He winced and looked down at his left wrist, she was hurting herself. He frowned.

she was using her injured right hand to do it. With anther surge of pain, he hopped on to the nears roof and headed to the run-down bar.

If he used his jutsu it may startle her even more. He felt a twinge of sympathy for the woman, but he had to put that aside his village came first.

He landed just outside signalled to the dog Anbu to leave, he would handle this on his own. He didn't even try to hid his presence and let his sandaled feet crunch on the broken glass. That was the only sound except for her quite sobbing.

* * *

Rachel new it was inevitable now. he would come for her and maybe even break her mentally.

She was too shocked to feel frightened by that, she didn't expect to see Jex alive. That had hit her like a ton of bricks. He was alive. Did that that mean the village didn't get destroyed?

Was Chi alive here also? She shook her head he looked as just as surprised she was.

With difficulty she had used a piece of glass and dug in to her left wrist it didn't do as much damage as she had wanted her injured right wrist prevented her from using force.

Still it gave her an outlet she had needed. She had to focus she had to breath he would come and he would want answers.

She flinched when she hears the glass crunch under his feet, the echo was loud and was the only thing she could here aside from her own quiet sobbing.

The fact that she could hear him meant he wanted to be herd. The floor boards creaked as he drew near, she calmed her braving down and opened her eyes. He stood tall; eyes filled with iceanes that sent chills down her spine.

"I've repaid my debit for you helping my daughter, I'm under no obligation now to let you room free with unanswered questions." He was been courteous by telling her that, as the village Hokage he owed her no explanation. He could do as he saw fit, to get the answers out of her yet, he was showing some kind of kindness.

"Are those seals on you mine?" he asked never taking his eyes off of her.

"Y-yes." She stutters she had no doubt he knew what they did now.

"We have never met, how or why are my seals with my chakra placed upon you?"

"It's complicated. And I'm not sure how to tell you."

She was transfixed on his eyes, she realised why he was using battle spirit aura, he was attempting to intimate/ frighten her. Well it was working she could feel her heart rate rise in her chest. Her body begun to shake. Her breathing once again ragged. Yet she could not look away.

"Are you Jex's sister?"

"N-no I'm not Chi, I was never Chi, she's long gone now."

"Then who are you?"

"Ra-Rachel Lockhart."

Her fear grows, she knew it was his doing, but was unable to do anything.

"Why are you here Rachel? what is your purpose your intent?"

"T-to go home."

She couldn't breathe the fear was so strong, she wanted to look away from him, look away from those eyes, those chilling eyes.

"Where is home?"

"N-not here, another world."

He frowned his eyes became harder than before.

"I'm taking you in for questing, and a mind walk." He moved towards her she filched backing up against the wall, she was sat on the floor. He was reaching out to grab her left arm. Rachel felt something hot and burning on her stomach and a voice, a vice she recognised.

"Alright back off pal!"

She just saw orange before her vision faded.

Minato acted on instinct and blocked the punch the orange clad man throws at him he had pushed him back and stood in-between the woman and himself.

The chakra in the room fizzled and crackled as the man pushed against his arm. Minato held firm though, the chakra was strangely familiar yet not, it definitely hadn't come from the woman.

"Who are you!?" he demanded.

"Someone who owes her a great deal, so back off."

"As Hokage I can't do that."

Minato noted the man had whiskers on his cheeks and his eyes and hair were like his own,

"Look, I'm all for you protecting your village but that woman is no threat to you or Konoha."

"How can I take your word for it, for all I know you could be the threat," he frowned "For that matter who are you?""

"That's not important, look, Rachel is…. Well broken, threatening her will not help, you want answers be the nice guy. She'll trust you if you give her time."

Naruto stared at his farther, well technically not his farther since this wasn't his unnerves and he was a girl in this, arrgg that made his head hurt to think about.

He had attached part of himself to her when he had first pulled her int to the younger Naruto mind scape.

She was unconscious and he figured even if she didn't listen to him or believe him that he could at least protect her this way, so he created a seal placed it on her and placed one of his shadow clones in it.

Granted he didn't see this coming though, a fight with his farther, or been in a different universe.

"I understand that you need to protect the village but answer this has she actually done anything wrong?"

"She hiding something!"

"And that counts as a crime?"

"It is if its ill will to the village."

"The only thing she has done is help your daughter" Naruto bit out "Have you noticed her flinch when you touch her?" he asked.

Minato blinked taken off guard with the question. "Yes"

"She-she was raped by a group of men, you have seen her hurt herself she self-destructive yes, but she would NEVER do anything to hurt this village."

"How can I take your word of it?"

"Trust your instincts. do what you have to do to protect this village but don't go against your instinct."

Minato stared past the man to the unconscious woman.

"What are your instincts telling you to do?" the man asked again.

"Keep her close."

"Then do so, you may be surprised on what she tells you once you have gained her trust."

"She has too many unanswered questions."

"That maybe so. But she's a civilian do you really think a civilian possess such a threat to the village."

"She has you"

"I'm no threat ever."

"Your chakra is as high as a Kage" Minato stated.

"Urr well…..I have high reserves and I'm a clone. You could have popped me already but you haven't?"

"You're willing to talk at the moment, I see no point in disperse you if you are talking…."

Naruto shuffled. "Look. I'm not going to lie, she has someone after her. Someone who wants to take her out, for reasons I can't say because it doesn't affect this world. However, I will say that I'm only here to protect her. Nothing more than that."

"So, what she said was true you and her are not from here"

"Yes. That's true. Probably the secrets she scared of telling you about." they both lowered their arms, at the movement the Hokage was willing to talk besides he didn't know if his clone self would be able to beat him.

"I can see why" Minato said "It's not something to be believed easily."

"Rachel has been through more then you know. Including been looked up in a mental hospital. If you decided she was crazy you would have looked her away. she didn't tell you because she doesn't trust you."

"I can't deny that what I would have done," he said solemnly.

"She's stuck here she needs to find a way to get back home." Naruto glanced behind him to where Rachel lay.

"You're on a time limit?"

Naruto grimaced "Perceptive, yes I have a time limit, I was meant to by her some time before real help arrived."

Minato sighed "For now I believe she is no threat; however, you are a different story."

"I can't come back out for a while" Naruto said cutting him off "the seal needs to replenish it's chakra and it can't take hers so it will be a while before I can re-appear should I need to." He gave Minato a pointed look.

"That's reassuring…I may add a seal though!"

"Yea I figured you might. Just don't make it so I can't help her when she needs it. Block me from coming out whenever I want."

"I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises" Minato said he fully intended to black that seal so the orange clad man could not use it.

Maybe Kushina could help with that?

"Well then since we have nothing more to talk about and my time is up. Please take care of her. She's a very special person Ya'know" he winked and gave a piece sign before puffing away.

As soon as he left the chakra in the room faded. He once again approached the woman, this time no chakra spike as he bent down and picked her up bridle style. He hoped he would not regret this decision. He flashed to the hospital for medical treatment that she so obviously needs.

* * *

 **Naruto verse.**

Naruto was sat with Kakashi aunt Rachel was missing again, and his dad and Kakashi reassured him she had not left of her own free will, whatever that meant it had put dad and Kakashi in a bad mood.

Kakashi wanted to go after Rachel but Dad had said no.

Naruto was unsure as to why that was, he had only heard snippets of conversation.

All he knew was Aunt Rachel was in some kind of danger and he wasn't strong enough to help.

He looked up to the disapproving lone eye of Kakashi and glanced back down again he clenched his fist by his sides.

"Naruto that was dangerous. Why did you do that?"

He remained silent; he had attempted to use Sasuke's fire ball jutsu on his own without supervision.

He needed to get stronger so he could help protect aunt Rachel.

"Naruto?"

He still didn't answer instead he let that anger and frustration build up in his chest.

"You do know how dangerous that was right?"

He ground his teeth everyone treats him differently, the villagers hate him, unless Dad is around, then they show him respect. Its' confusing. Sasuke is already so much stronger than he is. He's better at tie jutsu, at shuriken throwing, at everything!

"Naruto I will ask once more if you don't answer I'll take you to your father. Need I remind you he has a lot on his plate at the moment. Why did you attempt a jutsu unsupervised?"

He couldn't hold it in any longer. "because, I need to get stronger, I need to beat the Teme and prove to the villagers that I'm not just the Hokage son or the object of their anger and hate, I'm me Naruto Uzumaki soon to be Hokage…..And I need to get stronger to save Aunt Rachel ya'know.?"

To say Kakashi was stunned by the outburst was an understatement. Kakashi sighed knelt down in front of Naruto taking a hold of the boys' shoulders.

"Naruto you don't need to prove yourself, I know just how powerful of a shinobi you will become. You angry and frustrated at other people's progress but they don't have what you have a hart. And as for Rachel, it's not your job to protect her."

"But she's always in trouble and no one will tell me why?"

"Naruto were not keeping it from you to hid it from you at the moment your too young to understand what has happened to Rachel. when you are older and have a better understand of the world, I'm sure ever your dad or Rachel will tell you themselves."

Naruto looked down to the ground he felt a little better knowing they weren't keeping it from him on purpose. He looked up to Kakashi and smiled "You really think I'm going to be a powerful shinobi?"

Kakashi chuckled under his mask ruffled the boy's hair. "I believe you can achieve you dream to become Hokage."

"Believe it." He gave Kakashi the piece sign and had a big wide grin on his face.

"Now don't think that will get you off lightly with trying a jutsu on your own, I want you to do laps around this training ground until you can't stand."

"Awww come on!"

"Move it or I'll summon my dogs to help you run"

Naruto gulped and got to running those dogs were worse than Kakashi himself.

An Anbu popped up beside Kakashi

"Thank You Tenzo for informing me"

"No worry's friend."

As Kakashi watched Naruto run around the training ground, he was reminded on how frustrated he himself was, he couldn't go after Rachel Minato sensei had a point in that they didn't even know where to start looking.

He just hoped that were ever she was she was been taken care off she's been through enough already.

* * *

 **Naruko Verses.**

Minato sat next to the bed where the woman was resting, the Sannin had found that she is immune to most sedative's and that she should wake soon, she had also found that in some point of her life had too much healing chakra, her body now refuses Medical chakra, well not a lot of it.

Tsunade did managed to heal her ribs, and set her wrist which was now in a plaster cast.

Tsunade had also stopped the bleeding on her left wrist but didn't heal it, she found that it was the same for the old self-harm attempts so, she decided to leave it as the others have been left.

Whist she was still unconscious in the hospital he had Kushina take a look at the seal on her stomach and made the necessary security adjustments.

He also took the opportunity with Kushina and Tsunade present to look at the seals that were supposed to be his.

It was as he had thought, the one on her back linked him to her. Though he still didn't know why. The other his standard tracking seal.

She had scars on her back and Tsunade found signs of torture from a few years ago on her body.

He frowned when he caught himself staring at her for far too long. He would admit she was attractive. But he could not explain it. He in all his years been with Kushina never once looked at another woman, unless it was with Kushina permission and part of a threesome. Or a seduction mission. Those were rare too many people knew who he is.

Yet despite her been a possible threat he felt the need to protect her.

He had taken the man known as Naruto advice and not keep her in the hospital, and kept to his instinct to keep her close.

He sat forward on the chair no longer in his Hokage coat or flak jacket, his blond hair hung loosely around his face.

She begun to toss and turn; he was about to wake her when she shot up flare of Chakra emitted from her for a few seconds.

He waited for her to adjust from a dream to wakefulness.

Her sea-green eyes scanned the room in bewilderment, until they landed on him. He felt a tad guilty when he saw fear in those pretty eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Rachel blinked she was expecting to wake up in a padded cell.

She was expecting to be deemed crazy.

She wasn't expecting to wake up in a bed with him sat next to her.

"Um…" she was at a loss for words. The man had been intimidating her not so long ago, well actually she didn't know how long she was out for. But still he was just sat there with a gentle smile on his face. Like he hadn't been intimating her with battel spirit aura. "Bewildered" she said glancing around the room once more. "I was expecting to wake up in a hospital or a padded cell."

"I admit I was tempted, but your protector convinced me otherwise"

Rachel frowned,

"Ah, so you didn't know about him, interesting."

Her right hand went to her stomach where she had felt the burning sensation she didn't know if she imagined hearing Naruto's voice or not, she realised her hand was in a cast. She was glad it didn't hurt any more.

When she looked back at Minato, she saw his stare was filled with curiousness, as well as some concern.

"I don't remember much other then you threatening me.!"

Minato smiled gently "I apologise for that. I was acting on my instincts as a Kage,"

"And now?" she asked still quite wary of him. This could be some sort of trick to gain her trust.

"Now I'm acting on my instincts as a shinobi."

His azure blue eyes never left hers.

"How, am I supposed to be reassured by that?"

Minato mouth twitched a slight smile tugged at his lips.

"You're not." he said "You still have far too many unanswered questions for my liking. However, you're a civilian I doubt you pose such a dire threat to my village or it's people."

Rachel frowned again, "Then why bring me here? So close to you, and your family?"

"because" he said as he stood and didn't miss the tiny flinch as he moved. "I intend to gain your trust as your protector suggested" he moved around the bed her sea-green eyes followed his movements with slight fear. He reached for the bedroom door handle and pulled it open, in stumbled Kushina.

"Eavesdropping Kushina?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping ya'know!" her pale blue eyes avoided Minato and he chuckled.

"You and your dam chakra sensing skills…." She muttered under her breath.

When Kushina turned to see Rachel awake, she was once again struck by the sheer amount of guilt in the women's eyes. She decided to ignore it for now since she had only just woken up.

"Oh, your awake!" she exclaimed "How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Oh, wait you properly need a bath first?" she turned to Minato "out you go I'll bring her down stairs when we are all done here." She promptly shoved Minato out the room. Clapping her hands "I'll go and start a bath for you."

Rachel didn't even have time to say anything because in the next instant she was gone.

She knew Kushina and Minato had seen the guilt in her eyes, but they hadn't said anything or asked anything yet….

She ran her left hand through her tangled blond locks she noticed where she had dug in with the glass was bandaged and recognised the familiar, sting that it wasn't healed.

She pushed the covers back and climbed out of bed, she was still in the same cloths, and she felt grime and dirt cling to her skin. She did wonder why they hadn't changed her; she knew she must have been to the hospital at some point to get the cast. She suspected it was so she didn't feel so venerable. Her protector must have told them something, first chance she got she was visiting her mindscape to speak to Inoichi.

She padded to the door, used her left hand to open it. She realised bathing was going to be very difficult with one arm. The house was the same layout as in the other world. She found Kushina stood in the bathroom with a turquoise towel hanging over her arm.

"I just realised how hard bathing will be for you, so I'm going to help ya'know, and no amount of saying no will make me go away." She said it all with a cheery smile but her eyes held that steal gaze.

Rachel gulped and headed in to the bathroom Kushina closed the door behind her.

"Sensei I don't see why she's here? In your home? She's a threat?"

"Kakashi although we still have to determine that my instincts are telling me to keep her close. And you know better than to go against you own instinct right?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Then for now she lives here with us. Do not go out of your way to make her feel unwelcome do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Good. Me and Kushina are going to have a chat with her once she's washed and changed. You are welcome to stay if you want?"

"No thanks sensei, I have a date tonight"

The Hokage smiled and waved him away Kakashi puffed away.

Minato turned to tend to the stew he was making he had on his pink apron Kushina had bought him with fits of laughter the all infamous flee on sight yellow flash in a pink apron, he wore it none the less. Anything to keep that smile on his wife's face.

A few moments later Kushina came down "She'll be down In a minuet." She said sitting at the table "That guilt Minato….it's crushing her ya'know!"

"You think it's that bad?" he asked turning to face her.

"Yes, I do. Whatever is causing that guilt it's killing her slowly but surely. And I it worse when she looks at me." He could here Kushina's anguish.

Minato stiffened.

"What is it?"

"One of the security seals I had you place on her she's conversing with her protector." He took of his apron hung it over the chair, in a flash he was gone, Kushina got up and took care of the still cooking stew.

Rachel sat on the bed cross-legged she went in to a sedative state.

She found Inoichi guarding her dark side. He pointed to seal that wasn't there before.

"He's down there I can't dispel him but from what I can tell he means you no harm." The mind walker said. concern shorn in his papule's eyes for her.

She nodded and walked towards the seal.

"Place your hand upon it, it will only open for you." Inoichi instructed.

She hesitantly did as instruct she watched in morbid fascination as her hand went through the seal. She glanced back at Inoichi, before she pushed her way through.

She found herself in darkness except for a dim orange light up a head, she begun to walk towards it and could make out a figure sat scribbling away on a scroll.

He looked up at her as she approached, his eyes were just like his dads.

"Hey…Rachel." he heisted for a moment, "Come sit. And I'll explain why I'm here."

She did, found the glowing light was a ball of what she assumed was nine tales chakras.

"Kurama not here don't worry, I just used some of his chakra that resonates in me. Even though I'm a clone of the original I still possess some of the nine tales chakra." He explained.

She shifted and sat on the floor opposite him.

"I'm sorry Rachel I broke my promise to you, I promised that you would have to see me until you were ready to see me."

She huffed "Though I am a little miffed I guess I should thank you."

"No need after what I did to you, I figured I should do all I can to keep you safe."

"Well… lets not linger on that topic….I haven't decided yet if I should forgive you or not."

He grimaced "Fair enough."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a moment.

"Naruto is there a way to get me back to my Naruto and Minato?"

He scratched the back of his neck "Not without him I'm afraid."

Rachel took the que that he wasn't mentioning names.

"I don't know if he's here in this unnerves and if he poses a threat here?"

"you can bet the sun of a bitch from our world is hiding watching and enjoying your discomfort."

She shifted again "Do you have access to your original form here?"

"No, not since he brought us here."

Rachel slumped, "So for now I'm- where stuck?"

"Looks like, it." He put down the scroll and brush "I think the best thing you can do is trust them open up, tell them everything, that is relevant, he may be able to find a Sharingan user to help get you back."

She hummed she still wasn't sure about him, this Minato was different to her own.

"Can you come out and talk to him again?"

Naruto shook his head "He sealed me in like I expected him too, he's also eavesdropping. He can't appear inside of it because it's not his seal, even if he overrides it, I made it so yours and my chakra are the only once who can use it. Unless I want him here."

"Grate."

"Look, Rachel just talk to them both of them, there good people ya know!" he smiled knowingly

"Yea, I know, it's just seeing them together ya' know like they should be is …..hart braking."

"Yea. I know what you mean, but I know this I'll treasure seeing them like this I'll commit everything to memory and know that they are happy, "

"Yea."

"Stop that." He chided. "She already told you that she doesn't blame you even dad forgive you, why won't you forgive yourself?"

Rachel looked down and twiddled with her thumbs.

Naruto sighed "If you can't lift this burden shear it with dad, I'm sure you can overcome your guilt." He said softly.

She knew he was right she was drowning in it, but she still felt that she deserves it. That her been there should have changed more than it did. Her existence in the Naruto would should have sent ripples out set thing in motion she had already changed so much but she had to wonder if her been there had also doomed them all.

"I guess you're not ready to cross that bridge yet huh?" she looked at Naruto he was smiling sadly at her. "You will one day ya'know."

She nodded

"Then you should go back. Just close your eyes when you open them, you'll be awake."

she looked alarmed for a moment "Don't worry I'll be there if he does show his face. I'm already working on cracking the security seal."

Then a thought accord to her "Hey, why didn't you help me when Snake face took me?"

Naruto grimaced, "Well, truth be told I couldn't the seal wasn't ready and if I had, he would have figured out there's more to you then what he knows so far."

She hummed and. closed her eyes and when she opened them, she found a pair of azure blue eyes staring down at her the palm of his hot hand she could feel pressed against her exposed stomach, he had obviously laid her down or had she? He had one knee in-between her legs the other was at the side of her right leg. His left hand was at the side of her head.

She had to fight the panic that swelled in her chest. Even though he had no weight upon her just to have him so close sent waves of fear through her. And yet despite that fear there was an ache deep within her chest.

He seemed frozen by her sudden awakening

He frowned before muttering an apology and getting up off of her. The heat of his hand was gone, she pulled her new pyjama top down and sat up Naruto had said he was eavesdropping, but she didn't think he would have been so close.

She glanced at him she wondered if he was angry about her contacting her protector. She found his expression unreadable.

"I'll advise you not to do that again." He said. "I now have more questions than answers I think it's time you explained" he paused his azure blue eyes turned Icey "Everything."

She swallowed the fear that had once again engulfed her. She nodded and stood from the bed, grabbed the purple robe Kushina had left for her. It was obvious Kushina had bought the pale-yellow pyjamas. And robe.

She put it on and left it untied, he waited before he gently clasped her upper left arm, she flinched but he didn't react to it, he guided her down the stairs and in to the kitchen, the smell of straw assaulted her nostrils and her stomach rumbled loudly.

Kushina laughed "I guess that answers that then, well eat first."

Minato guided her in to a chair and sat opposites. His wife served them both stew Rachel looked at the chopsticks and frowned.

"Kushina, honey give her a spoon, I don't think she can use them."

"Really?" Kushina asked replacing the chopstick with a spoon.

"I never got the hang of it." Rachel said. and frowned again she could just about manage it with her hand been in a cast. She waited Minato clapped his hands and said a small thanks, they all dug in.

Her hunger won out and she ate she tried to keep her mind off of the conversions they were about to have.

The meal was a silent one, she felt both sets of eyes on her though, and tried to ignore it best she could.

Kushina cleared the dishes away made tea for them all, her nerves grow especially, when the Yondaime was staring at her. She fidgeted uncomfortably in the chair.

Kushina hit Minato over the back of the head "Stop that, "she said taking a seat,

Minato new better then to argue with his wife and he softened his gaze somewhat.

There was a beat of silence until he spoke.

"Alright Rachel, I want you to tell us all you can, I've already been made aware that you are not from this world you have no reason to fear that I will deem you mentally ill, I give you my word as a Kage what you tell me I will believe in your truthfulness'."

As he finished Kushina slapped a seal on to the table, she figured a privacy seal.

She gripped the mug of tea tightly and took a deep breath he wanted the truth the whole of it, she should start from the very beginning.

"I was raped by a group of men,…and I died only I didn't, I was…"

* * *

 **An, yes, I know I'm evil this needs to happen this will open up a door way for her to confront her feeling. Be patient I know what you all want and this is the only way I can give it to you, she's broken I'm doing my best to fix Her.**

 **Side note. And on a personal one. Life is really bringing to get in the way. I have a lot going on. And I had someone close to me just walk away without so much a backwards glance, I'm struggling to proses the emotions, since I've never had this happen to me before. So, updates may take a while. But don't worry I won't abandon this ff.**

 **Also the UK has a heat wave and I'm melting, we don't have aircon (Sighs wishfully.)**

 **Chapter 19 is one of the longest chapters ever but it wraps this part of the story up. Also, there will be a question at the end of chapter 19.**

 **A big, big thank you to those who have recently followed favourites I noticed it went up recently. So thank you. Reviews also help.**

 **Don't forget to read my new story Kakashi Oc. Called Fear and intrigue. I'm temped to post some other stuff but I want to finish this one first. And the one shot of Minato and Rachel, (I got distracted XD)**


	18. Chapter 18this isn't her Konoha part fou

**Chapter 18 this isn't her Konoha part four.**

* * *

 **Two weeks pass.**

 **Naruto verse.**

Minato sat at his desk slaving away at the dally onslaught of paperwork. He tried his best to keep his thoughts off of Rachel and often filled miserably at it. But he was getting behind on the upkeep of the village as Hokage that was not a good thing. He berated himself for not pushing down his emotions, but he would admit were Rachel was concerned that was hard to do.

Janiya had found no word on her even Chloe could not locate her and that concerned him greatly.

Still. He refused to believes she was dead. Even after two weeks.

He looked up when the door to his office opened and Tsunade entered.

The honey eyed woman looked just as worn as he did.

She dumped a file on his desk. "Those need signing so I can get to work on vaccinating people. this flue is spreading fast."

He scanned it before he signed it and handed it back to the Sannin.

She put it in her bag "Now that you have signed it I'll give you a shot. Take off your coat." She ordered.

He sighed but did as instructed he rolled up his sleeve the Medic give him the shot.

"I'll head to the academy and vaccinate the kids. Then I'll send out times for the shinobi to come in."

He nodded she was Konoha's best medic and knew she could handle this.

He tilted his head when she didn't leave had he missed something?

"Is there something else?" he asked.

He clicked he tongue "Kakashi is worried about you."

He shuffled some papers "He needn't be."

"Minato when did you last sleep?"

He glanced up "That's not your concern!"

"It is if it's compromising your Hokage duty's!" she snapped hands on hips.

When he ignored her, she sighed "the village needs you to be fit Minato, what if she comes back more broken"

He stood slamming his hands on his desk "She won't, she's strong!" he bit out.

"I never said she wasn't!" she hissed back leaning on the desk their faces were centimeters apart "she needs you to be together not run down, sleep deprived." Small smile tugged at her lips "her bad hobbits are rubbing off on you, don't make me Sadat you!" her voice was filled with amusement.

Minato blinked then chuckled then a full out laughed. The Sannin joining in, his shoulders shook he had a hand over her belly, the Sannin bent over clutching her stomach. It took them both a few minutes to get themselves under control.

"All right Tsunade I'll rest up,"

She nodded her approval.

"That goes for you too ya know"

She smiled "I know" she picked up her bag waved leaving Minato alone once more alone.

He had needed that. The tension had been released and he felt lighter. Still worried. He turned in his chair and gazed out of the window _Rachel please come back to me._

* * *

 **Naruko verse**

Rachel as he now knew her, was sat in the Hokage office, the last few weeks had really taken a toll on her. He was concerned that she hasn't slept since he took her in to his care. She assures him that she is fine, but he can feel how exhausted her chakra is. Her arm was still in a cast, her golden blond hair was louse framing her face. Her sea-green eyes glanced uncertainty around the room. He thought for a moment that she had detected the Genjutsu he was using to hide Jex. The man was in the Nara Shiaku's shadow hold. If she wanted nothing to do with him at least the man would hear it from her moth

"Why so nervous?" he asked.

"Well can you blame me? Every time I've been in here it's for more questioning…. I've been open and told you all I can."

Minato hummed and gave her an apologetic look. Sometimes his curiosity gets the better of him, the idea of anther world just like his with a few changes can exist is fascinating.

"Well as much as enjoy talking to you about that, that's not why I called you in here.".

She raises her eye brow quizzically at him.

"I wanted to talk to you about…Jex"

She stiffened her breath hitched.

"He wants to talk to you…you don't have to if you do not want to."

There was a long beat of silence "I-I don't think I'm ready for that…I mean I can understand how he must feel but I'm not Chi….I'd feel like an imposter masquerading as his sister."

In the corner he could see Jex's eye protesting to that fact, he could see him because the Genjutsu was for her.

"I think it would do you both good. You both need to grieve." He said gently.

She stayed silent and he could see the hurt and grief in her Sea-green eyes.

"Rachel. to him his sister is dead she died a very long time ago, you inherited her body in another world. I think he needs to say a final good buy one he never got to say."

She bit her lip he felt the pain reminding him of the seal that was on her

"Al-Alright, I'll talk with him" she said softly.

He nodded. "Good, I'll get him to meet you near the small bridge in say an hour?"

She nodded and stood Minato's gaze fell upon her lips for a split second. Heat flooded her face as she noticed.

"W-well I'll be going then" she bowed and left.

Minato sighed dispelling the Genjutsu and turned to Jex.

"You heard her"

The man nodded bowed and puffed away.

"you know with what she's told us so far it has changed things for us"

"I'm well aware Shikaku. It can't hurt to do a little digging can it? If it means the interest of protecting the village."

"if you put it like that, then no!" the Nara said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Forgive me Lord Hokage but she seemed very nervous around you?"

Minato sighed "I don't think she got over me threatening her," he lied easily. And he knew If Shikaku suspected it was a lie the man would not point it out. "She had a very traumatic past with men." He put in to east the Nara's

"Humm I read the file you gave me it's a wonder she functioning at all"

"Indeed. She assures me she is receiving help in the other world." The Nara hummed.

"Well I'll be going now, unfortunately the work won't do itself." The Nara muttered.

Minato smiled and gestured to the pile of paperwork.

"You're welcome to trade?"

"Not a chance."

With that the Nara left his office leaving him alone with his thought's witch drifted to Rachel. he thought back to the other day when he had kissed her, not just any kiss at that he used chakra, on a civilian, A shinobi seduction technique, he hadn't done that since ….he can't remember when his last seduction mission had been, and he hated every single one of those missions, she was helpless as he remembered the small whimper that left her lips and his cock hardened, he frowned he was in love with Kushina why was he so attracted to Rachel?

She had pushed him away and he had let her it wasn't right he knew that, he berated himself not only was he betraying Kushina but he was taking advantage of a vulnerable civilian. Yet all the same he found himself torn between two women.

He had sought out his sensei, who had laughed and laughed and patted him on the back before he could get a coherent sentence out of the man. He had told him that it made sense if the other Minato in the other world was also in love with her. Rachel had told them that Kushina wasn't alive in that world. he didn't think he would ever have been able to move on from Kushina death but with how he feels about Rachel he figured he was wrong about that. With a sigh he forced himself to work, he got through half of the days paper work before he had to go home and take care of something.

He flashed just behind Kushina gently blow on her neck put his arms around her waist "Kushina!" he nuzzled in to her long red locks pressed himself against her. He moved her hair to the side and pressed small kisses to the back of her neck.

"oh…Minato…. again?" she said amusement in her voice.

"Mmmm yea." He was already pulling up the green dress she wore, his hand slipping in to her pants.

* * *

Rachel was in a word not in a good way, seeing Jex was…..emotionally overwhelming he was just how she remembered him except a little older and maybe a little wiser. He had made her laugh and cry all at the same time. Truth be told she felt lighter for it,, she suspected he did as well.. he was able to shed some light on her clan background too; Minato had been right they were once a clan but it had died out. She was saddened by that but Jex had said some of the clan's special ability still runs in the family. Like how she was amine to sedatives.

That part of her was chi's not hers she was deeply grateful for it considering how everyone made her sleep.

Still, even though she has seen him, the loss still stings in the other world he's not there.

She felt the tears sting again but pushed them back, she had done enough crying today.

She needed a nap not a long one twenty minutes at most not long enough for the nightmares to start. Her body was used to it.

She did miss the sedative though but didn't quiet trust this world enough to ask for it. This world's Minato had already taken advantage of her once, she won't let that happen again. Though he was apologetic afterwards she even saw guilt in his eyes, it still made her feel as though she couldn't trust him.

She long to go home to her Minato.

She entered the house Kushina insisted that she has her own key and had added her to the seal on the door.

As she entered she hers shuffling about in the kitchen opening the door she found them…..half-dressed close rumpled hair' a mess. She could smell the sex in the air. They both froze.

Rachel realising what they had been doing and that she may have interrupted it…her face heated up she averted her gaze.

"S-Sorry, I'll be upstairs" before ever of them could reply she shut the door and stomped up the stairs. Her chest ached she figured it was because she was embarrassed at what she very nearly saw.

They had every right to do that…they were a couple after all.

Rachel felt dirty for some reason. She sat on the bed pulled at her band around her wrist, she wanted to hurt, to not think about what they had been doing. But Minato would know he was connected to her by the seal.

With one last twang of her band, she let her hand drop she rubbed at her tiered eyes tried to push her thoughts out of her head.

She laid down on the bed placing a pillow next to her and resting the potted arm, she would be glad when that came off.

She drifted off in to a light sleep or at least she tried to, she hears footsteps in the hall outside and a gentle tap on the door, "Come in" she calls sitting up.

"Oh, were you about to sleep? I can come back…"

"No, no it's fine" she said to Kushina.

The red head waited for a moment before fully entering into the room.

"You, err sounded off when you came in…..did….are….urrg Minato so much better at this ya'know!"

Rachel couldn't help but smile, then that twinge of guilt would flutter back in wiping the smile from her face, her Minato should have this. Should have Kushina!

"Stop that please" Kushina said voice soft,

Rachel blinked "Sorry,"

Kushina sighed and they both sat in silence for some time.

"Well, I've never been one to skirt around a subject, so I'm just going to say it. Did we make you feel uncomfortable? You sounded far to disgusted for my liking."

"No, no, look your allowed to…to. Do that. Your marred and in love, it's fine."

"Really cause you don't sound fine, you sound…. disgusted and revolted."

Rachel subconsciously moved her hand in front of her privets.

"Well I'm not….I mean I am, but not at you two"

"Oh…..you feel that away about yourself"

It wasn't a question it was statement.

Rachel looked away the topic was one she avoided having.

"You told us how you died. You skipped a lot of growing up with Jex did it happen again?"

Rachel face blanched she felt sick, hot tears sprang to her eyes, but she held them back.

"I-I got Chi's body tainted, she was pour innocent, then." A sob escaped her. "Seeing Jex today made if feel worse, because he doesn't know that I-I, he'd be so mad I took the innocence from his sisters' body…" Rachel could no longer hold back the tears Kushina hugged her and allowed her to cry.

"I'm dirty tainted, I'm disgusted by-by sex," she sobbed "I'll never-never have a normal life. It's why-why I won't love. I-I can't."

Kushina let her talk she didn't agree with any of it but she needed it out. She comforted the woman.

"Shh it's ok, shh tell me, Rachel, did you feel the same way when my husband kissed you?"

"W-what?" Rachel stuttered out, pulling away from her, eyes red and puffy.

"Minato told me" she said, "We don't keep secrets from each other, he confessed to what he had done."

"An-and you're not mad?"

"Mad at him a little, mad at you, no."

Kushina could see the confusion in her pretty sea-green eyes.

"It made sense if I wasn't there that he would fall in love with you. And now that you are here my Minato is attracted to you."

"I'm, sorry, so, so, sorry."

"Shh don't be, I'm happy he was able to find someone."

"But-but it's not right…..I'm…I'm the one who got you killed."

"Oh, sweety is that how you see it? If that Kushina is anything like me I'd have done the same thing."

"It's still wrong!"

Kushina wondered if Rachel could ever see that she was the right person for Minato.

"You didn't tell me how did if feel when Minato kissed you?" she asked again looking at her softly.

Rachel wiped her tears and touched her lips.

"I don't know." She frowned, "It felt" she scrunched her face up "Good"

"Your face says otherwise?"

"I've never felt anything like it." She said "What did he do?"

"He used a chakra seduction technique on you, though he shouldn't have done you're a civilian."

"Chakra seduction?"

"You felt pleasure, right? right the way down to your toes?"

Rachel nodded.

"It's to lure Kunoichi to entice them and in some cases torture them with nothing but pleasure." She said "But on a civilian it's an overload of their senses and can become very addictive if used incorrectly."

"Then why did he?"

"Because you have experienced nothing but pain Ya'know, he wanted to make you feel good and let you know that you can have pleasure with a kiss"

"He still had not right to!"

"He knows that and believe me he feels really bad about it."

Rachel was silent for a moment.

"How-how can you just forgive him like that?"

"We as a couple have an open relationship if he want's to sleep with someone else he can, though he usually asks first. As Shinobi our life span is short and we don't want to live with regrets ya'know, like what if I had done this? Or maybe I should have done that? Life is far to short. But not all shinobi roll that way when some pick a partner it's just them for the rest of their lives. We chose this path, and it keeps things hot in the bedroom" Kushina smiled Rachel's face flushed.

"You really can't handle sex talk, can you?"

Rachel blushed even more. Kushina burst out laughing, drawing her in for one last hug. "ya'know I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know and thank you."

"I'll let you sleep, you need it." Kushina stood ruffled her hair before leaving.

She closed the bedroom door and found her husband waiting for her, he took her by the hand and led her down the hall to their room.

"I heard…..Kushina I acted without thinking and now she doesn't trust me, us?"

"What do you expect Minato you took advantage off her!" She folded her arms across her chest and coked her hip out.

"I know, and I hate myself for it, I didn't expect to be attracted to her, " he ran his hand through his blond locks "Is the damage I've done irreversible?" he asked his wife.

Kushina sighed "No, at least I don't think so, she confused about how she feels, if anything you may have helped the other you, she doesn't trust you but she does the other Minato. she didn't say it but I'm pretty sure that's how she feels."

Minato sighed, "I'll limit contact, you can take over, I don't want to do any more harm,"

"Just get her home Minato, that's all she wants." Kushina said sliding her arms around him and hugging him, he returned it.

"I've been searching for the masked man there's no sign of him, and if I can't find him then there may be no chance of her going home." He said solemnly,

"I know, but that news might just break her" Kushina said.

"I won't give up, I'll find her a way home." Minato said he meant it he had hurt her and he felt terrible the least he could do was find her away home.

* * *

Rachel had napped a bit, but she had too many thoughts going through her head to sleep. she told Kushina she was going for a walk, the redhead looked at her worriedly but let her go anyway.

Rachel wondered if she had Anbu guards here, she properly did since she was an outsider.

She enjoyed the feel of the sun on her face, she wondered if she would ever be able to go home.

She headed for the woods she planned to visit Inoichi in her head. Mediating would help her do that.

She had kept to her word and not visits Naruto again knowing Minato would know.

She turned a corner in the path and bumped in to someone hard she fell backwards landed on her rear end.

"Oh, jeez sorry about that, are you ok lady?"

Rachel's hart stopped fear flooded her veins. She looked up to Obito.

She whimpered he frowned. "I know I'm kinda scary looking but…" he didn't get chance to finish as she swiped at his legs, he jumped out of the way and she rolled over on to her feet and sprinted away.

"Hey wait?"

She knew he was running after her she ducked under low branches jumped over logs and hidden roots. She looked back and missed a tree root caught her foot. She tumbled down and attempted to twist herself around he caught her she let blind panic set in.

 _Why isn't Naruto helping_. She frantically thought, _maybe he can't Minato did lock him in._

She tried to scratch his eye out, he caught her hand whilst his other held her around the waist.

"Hey, what is your deal lady?"

She tried to push him away she registered a dull pain in her left ankle but was too panicked to pay it any attention.

He suddenly looked up to acknowledge someone else.

"Sense?" he let go of her, she scrambled behind Minato and grabbed on to him.

"Obito, go I'll take care of this," Obito looked confused "I'll explain later" he said his student glanced at her one last time before he turned and jumped up into the trees.

Minato turned pursed his lips, she looked terrified he could guess why but he wanted to hear her say it, to conform his suspicions.

"Let's get you to my office and we can talk." He said as he took a hold of her arm, the filched didn't go unnoticed. When he landed, she was unsteady for a few moments, he seated her on the sofa, and went to his desk pulled out his first aid kit.

He knelt down in front of her, _so much for limiting contact_ he thought.

He glanced up to still seeing the terrified look in her sea-green eyes.

"I'm going to wrap your ankle now" he said. as he gently took the swollen appendage in his hand, he felt her do it which was why he flashed there, his Anbu hadn't reacted because Obito wasn't a threat and was properly confused as to why she sees him as one.

He wrapped it put the first aid kit away, he stood in front of her.

"Obito is the masked man, isn't he?"

There was a long silence she looked up in to his eyes "Y-yes"

Minato sighed, he had a lot of questions but he didn't want to push her away, just seeing Obito has terrified her.

He had some tea brought in let her sit for a while to calm down and process things.

He was sat at his desk when he noticed she had sat up right holding her stomach. She looked at him "He wants to talk to me?"

Minato thought for a moment the man was a threat there was no question about that, but she trusted him.

"He-he said you can come" she offered.

He stood from his desk and nodded. She handed the tea over to him and laid down on the sofa Minato knelt down on the floor she hesitantly lifted up her top. A deep blush coated her cheeks.

He placed his hand on her stomach she filched violently under his touch, he paid it no mind, first he checked the security seals were still in place to make sure the man could not get out.

Pulsing chakra he allowed the seal the pull them in.

The room was dark save for the red flame that flickered beside the man who was sat on the floor.

Rachel stood next to him and she walked over and took a seat, Minato was the last to do so.

"Rachel, you know it's not him, right?" Naruto said "He's different here"

Rachel nodded "Yea, I got that after I tried to scratch his eyes out." She said sarcastically.

Naruto chuckled and looked to Minato "Your seal is good taking longer than I thought it would."

Minato glared but remind silent. His eyes told of his displeasure.

"Naruto, I didn't see the end, you know that but from the stuff I read you saw Obito at his end" she glanced at Minato he saw the guilt in her eyes.

"Yea, he had a change of heart all thanks to well me"

"So, It might be possible that this world Obito would never be like mine ours?"

"it's possible" he said looking to Minato "Tell me is his team mate Nora Rin still alive?"

"Yes, she's Tsunade apprentice"

"Then that's' the difference between this world and yours" Naruto said.

Rachel was silent.

"What exactly has he done?" Minato asked.

"I'm not sure I should tell you" Rachel said "Here you trust him and the minute you have doubt in him, it may turn him away from the village."

"Tell him" Naruto said "We could use this Obito's help to get you home."

So, she did she told him everything she knew how it was him who released the Nine tails killing him and in Naruto original time line him as well

How Madara had manipulated him used him as a puppet. Naruto told him the rest.

To say he was both saddened and angered Obito had ripped his child of both Parent's.

Rachel in her time line had saved him but only him.

He couldn't believe Obito would want to destroy Konoha if Rin had died, he wounded if it would be the same for this worlds Obito?

Perhaps he should put him through a phyc exam? And determent if he is a future threat to his village.

He hated to think the worst of the man Minato has always believed in Obito, right from the start he saw the potential he had hidden within him.

"Obito not a bad person" Naruto said "He just couldn't see past his pain and loss, if things have been different like if you were still around, I'm sure he wouldn't fall victim to been manipulated."

Minato nodded. He was already making plans to ensure that didn't happen.

"I'll send you back now." he said. and in the blink of an eye they were back in his office.

He removed his hand from her stomach and stood heading over to the window to gaze out at his beloved village.

"Bring me Obito," he said. he felt his Anbu leave when he turned Rachel was sat looking worriedly at him.

"He needs to know,"

Rachel nodded hesitantly.

She wasn't sure of how she felt about telling him, she knew Minato was conflicted about him. He was his student after all.

"Um, Minato?"

"Yes?"

"H-How do you feel about Obito knowing what he has done?"

He was silent for some time regarding her.

"You haven't told your world's me, have you?"

She shook her head indicting no.

"Why?"

"Because he will want to go after him to attempt to bring him home or kill him, and I know he wouldn't survive."

Minato's moth twitched.

"You understate him and me." he said "It's true that I'm angry that one of my own students could do that, but as his sensei it's my job to stop him, if that means killing him so be it, but withholding who he is put's me at a disadvantage I would want to know everything so I could find a way to bring him home. Not knowing leaves, me open to make a mistake."

Rachel took all that in.

"How mad are you thought?"

"Mad but not at you" he said coming to stand in front of her "I don't think the other me wouldn't be mad at you ever."

"Rachel looked down "it's my fault though I had a chance to stop him before Madara took him." She clenched her fist in anger "if I had both you and Kushina would be alive!"

Minato knelt down in front of her.

"Rachel, look at me" he said gently she did, though this Minato was a little different from hers, he seemed to understand her just the same.

"The future is not set in stone, by coming here you had a glance of what if world. I'm sure you have changed thing's enough that a fourth war won't happen, you need to stop expecting the same outcome as your show. And start seeing a world you want."

Her sea-green eyes widened

"A world I want"

"Yes, a world you want." He said gently "Fight with everything you have for what you want" he said with conviction.

She smiled at him, his hart did a flutter, he realised he had robbed his other self of this but it was worth it. To see her smile.

She wasn't his. Kushina was his, he could live with just seeing her smile, he hoped deep down that one day she would see that his other self, loved her too.

He stood not wanting his feeling to ruin this moment he had already taken advantage of her; he had no intention of letting that happen again. Besides Obito was here.

The Uchiha knocked on the door once before opening.

"Sensei I'm here what did-" he stooped upon seeing Rachel sat on the sofa.

"Come in Obito" Minato said. the Uchiha glanced at Rachel again before closing the door behind him.

Rachel took the time to really see him. He was tall his black hair an unruly mess, he had scares on his face from been crushed by the bolder all those years ago. He had on the Konoha headband that stretched down over his eye.

He was a Jonin looking at the flak jacket he wore.

Rachel smiled, here he wasn't the monster, here he was just Obito.

Obito flushed under her gaze, but remind still.

"This is Rachel, technically she's Jex's sister."

"What!?" he gasped Minato held up a hand to silence him.

"I said technically. She from and alternate universe to this one."

Rachel saw the bewildered look on the man's face and chuckled.

"He means I'm from a world like this one except for some differences."

Obito jaw dropped he stared at his sensei then at Rachel then back to Minato.

"I need to sit down" he muttered flopping into the visitors chair.

Minato motioned for her to come over, she hobbled over and he guided her in to his large Hokage chair, It was very comfortable.

 _Well it should be he spends most of his days sitting in it_. She mused.

"Obito, I want you to listen very carefully to Rachel, don't interrupt until she is finished. Do you understand?"

"Yea, something tells me I'm not going to like this."

"Your right you're not," she said looking at him, "But I think you can help me get back home."

Obito made himself comfortable and Rachel begun to tell him all of the things he had done in the alternate world.

* * *

 **An. I took a little brake from this story, so glad I did, I have come back with fresh eyes. Chapter 19 is finished, (I think) but it's not the end of this alternate universe stuff, though it is one of the longest chapters written, oh, what did you think about THAT world's Minato kissing her?**

 **I've decided that this year is all about been positive, despite there been bad news this year already. (On my partner side) again!**

 **Oh, and if I get this out today, today this the day the UK leave the EU. History in the making.**

 **And the virus thing is now in the UK, trying to not let my Anxiety send me into fits of worry, there's nothing I can do about it. If it happens it happens.**


End file.
